Proyecto RRB
by eboDarkmagic
Summary: las chicas superpoderosas se enfrentan al tan esperado encuentro con sus contrapartes, viejos rivales buscaran venganza, bombón estará en trio romántico (dexter - bombón - lalavava), bellota se enfrentara a la misteriosa silbido y burbuja podría llegar a traicionar a sus hermanas al iniciar una amistad con Boomer.
1. diario

Proyecto RRB

La continuación de orígenes, los Rowdy han muerto o eso creen la mayoría, pero la verdad es otra, en Nevada, en un pequeño laboratorio se lleva a cabo el entrenamiento de los mejores héroes o villanos de la historia, ahora los Rowdy son buenos y esta es su historia.

Temporada uno: ahora somos héroes.

Héroes: personajes principales

Brick (powerpuff girls)

Bucth (powerpuff girls)

Boomer (powerpuff girls)

Soy la comadreja (la vaca y el pollito)

Profesor Brisbane ( bleeman)

Villanos: antagonistas principales

X: (bleeman)

Brandon (yo)

Dr Kamikaze (Robotboy)

Constantine (Robotboy)

Otros (solo tendrán una breve participación)

Bellota: (powerpuff girls)

Burbuja (powerpuff girls)

Bombón (powerpuff girls)

Mojo jojo (powerpufft girls)

Dexter (el laboratorio de Dexter)

XJ9 (la robot adolecente)

Sheldon Oswald Lee (la robot adolecente)

Robotboy (robotboy)

Tommy Turnbull (robotboy)

Lola Mbola (Robotboy)

Betty atómica (Betty atómica)

Bell (bleeman)

Samantha (Medabots)

Montray (bleeman)

Antipuff (los padrinos mágicos)

Y otros que se me ocurran

Episodios:

1.- Diario de la comadreja.

2.- El paseo de Brick.

3.- Jenny Wakeman

4.- La graduación.

5.- La ángel pelirroja

6.- Convención.

7.- El aprendiz de X

8.- la venganza de Kamikaze

Segunda temporada: viejos enemigos

Capitulo 1: Diario de la comadreja.

Heroes:

Soy la comadreja.

Brisbaine.

Villanos:

David (X)

Otros.

MPM

Los rowdyruff( Brick, Boomer, Bucth) (y ben, creado por mi)

1 diciembre de 1998 (en esta historia hare de cuenta que las chicas fueron creadas en el año 1998, ya que fue el año que se lanzó a la tv)

Este día he recibido un mensaje del gobierno, para trabajar en misterioso proyecto, siempre he sido fiel al gobierno mundial de América, así que no pregunte mucho y me presente en la Nasa.

Me recibió un sujeto de negro muy elegante (estaba vestido como los hombres de negro), era completamente calvo y tenía una cicatriz de guerra en la mejilla izquierda.

Calvo: Soy la comadreja (su voz se oía mecánica, y sentí un escalofrió), sígame por favor.

Pasamos por varios túneles, subíamos y bajábamos escaleras y elevadores, si fuera solo, no podría llegar al lugar que íbamos, era un completo laberinto.

Llegamos a unas enormes puertas de acero, con un candado viejo, y de oro.

Calvo: solo pueden ser abiertas por este lado, si algo queda encerrado del otro lado, tendría que esperar al personal.

El calvo saco una enorme llave antigua como de 10 cm, la incrusto en el candado, hubo un sonoro clic, y el candado se abrió, me hiso pasar adentro, y me dijo que regresaría en unas horas, cerró la puerta, y observe el lugar en donde estaba, un almacén viejo.

Observe que a parte de mi había otras dos personas, eran muy similares, al parecer eran familiares, el que se veía mayor ya que tenía su cabello corto de un tono gris, se acercó a mí y se presentó como David Xemar, y me dijo el nombre de su hermano menor, Brisbane Xemar, al parecer ninguno sabia la razón de estar ahi.

En el almacén lleno de cajas, había un pequeño televisor antiguo, que se encendió de repente, nos mostró una imagen (en blanco y negro), de 8 señores, que al parecer discutían de algo, pude oír las frases "proteger", "podría ser un error", "proyecto", luego dejaron de habla y parecía como si nos observaran, pero no había cámaras en el lugar, o si habría.

Líder 1: bienvenidos científicos, se pregunta el por qué los hemos reunido, ustedes son los científicos más fieles al gobierno y queremos que sean parte de un pequeño proyecto, si aceptan su paga será muy grande, si no aceptan les rogamos no hablar con nadie de esto o las consecuencias serán terribles.

No pude evitar preguntar quiénes eran y ellos contestaron.

Líder 2: estamos por encima de los gobiernos mundiales y de la ONU, pueden conocernos como los mayores protectores del mundo, la MPM.

Líder tres: en 15 días recibirán un comunicado que les dirá donde reunirse, en caso de aceptar, seguir las instrucciones del comunicado (no pude evitar ver que aquel sujeto poseía una ¿capa?)

Cierro mi diario y me pregunto quiénes son la MPM, jamás oía habla de dicha organización.

15 diciembre de 1998.

Tal y como dijeron, este día a las 5 de la tarde apareció una carta en mi buzón, era de un tono rojo, como la sangre, y tenía un sello del dibujo del mundo y las siglas MPM, lo abrí rápidamente y saque una hoja en blanco, acaso era broma, arroje la carta enojado por la broma que nos hicieron, y me preguntaba qué pensarían los otros, de esto, la carta cajo en un charco de agua, y empezaron a parecer letras de color dorado, mi asombro era tal, que al sacar la carta leí en voz alta, que bueno que no había nadie en la calle a estas horas,

En la carta estaban escritos unos números 3655 a 3715 y de 256 a 338, a las 14 horas de mañana en el aeropuerto. Al parecer nos ponían a prueba para ver si éramos lo bastante inteligentes.

No bastaron muchos segundos para darme cuenta que eran coordenadas 36º 55' a 37º 15' de latitud norte, y de 2º 56' a 3º 38' de longitud oeste, la sierra nevada, y al parecer tenía un vuelo reservado para mañana.

16 de diciembre.

Llegue al aeropuerto y vi que había varios vuelos que salían a las 2 pm de Estados unidos a España, a México, a Guatemala, a china, etc.

Le dije a la recesionista que tenía un vuelo a las 2 pm, le di mi nombre y me dijo que al parecer había un error ya que estaba programado a todos los vuelos de las 2 de la tarde, y que todos ya estaban pagados, me pregunto cuál avión iba tomar.

"por eso eran las coordenadas" (pensé), le dije que iba a España, aborde el avión y espere a aterrizar.

21 de diciembre.

Llegue a España hace dos días y mi recibimiento no fue muy amigable al bajar alguien me drogo y me metió a una cajuela de un carro negro por lo que pude ver.

Al abrirse el auto alguien me apunto con una pistola, no pude verle el rostro, me hiso bajar, y pude notar que estaba nevando, me arrepentía de haber tomado el avión, me hiso pasar a una pequeña choza, y cerró la puerta de golpe, vi que en la cabaña estaban Brisbane y David, amordazados y amarrados de pies y manos, al lado de ellos había un cuchillo, tome el cuchillo y los solté, estábamos preguntándonos como salir de esta, cuando David toco un trofeo, lo único que había en la choza, y el suelo empezó a derrumbarse, y caímos en una especie de tobogán gigante que nos llevó a una instalación subterránea.

Bienvenidos supervisores y disculpe las molestia que les causaron nuestro superiores, esta es una de las instalaciones más secretas del mundo, solo los 8 integrantes de la MPM saben su ubicación- hablo un científico que al parecer estaría a nuestro cargo.

Entre los tres practicamos y decidimos que Brisbane fuera el líder de lo que el gobierno llamaba proyecto X, al parecer una sustancia creada por Brisbane y el profesor Utonio. Yo pensaba que David era el más capacitado, pero David dijo que su hermano menor era un verdadero genio.

1 de enero de 1999.

Una explosión y perdimos a varios científicos, y uno de ellos se volvió un monstruo, David ya no era el mismo.

1 de enero del año 2001

Ha habido un incidente, al parecer X quien antes era David robo algo importante y el gobierno o mejor dicho la MPM, nos ha vuelto a reunir a mí a Brisbane, para arreglar nuestra metida de pata, pero había un nuevo líder en dicha agencia, Brisbane ya no era el líder absoluto, ahora trabajábamos para alguien llamado Diábolo, persona que jamás he visto, pero por lo que Brisbane me dijo, es una persona completamente arrogante.

15 de marzo del año 2001.

Ha pasado más de 2 meses y aun no tenemos ninguna idea para detener a X.

Brisbane está oyendo las noticias, varios héroes en majas y capas protegiendo al mundo, hace que me pregunte que planea el gobierno con su soldado perfecto, acaba de pasar una noticia de un lugar llamado Saltadilla, en donde unas mini heroínas derrotaron a unos mini villanos, Brisbane sonríe y dice emocionadamente

Brisbane: eso es, comadreja, prepara el helicóptero iremos a Saltadilla.

No puedo evitar sentir una curiosidad sobre lo que habría en saltadilla para que Brisbane se pusiera tan emocionado.

Tomamos el helicóptero y después de un rato Brisbane pregunta emocionadamente.

Brisbane: ya vamos a llegar comadreja.

Comadreja: si señor Brisbane.

Hubo gran explosión que prácticamente descontrolo el control del helicóptero

Brisbane: que fue eso, piloto llévanos haya

-al parecer ese era el motivo (pensé mientras veía el humo de la explosión).

Piloto: imposible señor hay mucha radiación, en ese lugar.

Cuando se calmó la radiación el helicóptero se acercó, había un gran cráter de unos 20 metros, del centro de dicho cráter emergió una mano.

Entre Brisbane y el Piloto subieron a un chico de cabellos blancos, que estaba todo lastimado e inconsciente.

Luego de eso nos dirigimos a la cuidad, específicamente a un monumento de las chicas superpoderosas, que decía, aquí es el lugar en donde nuestras heroínas vencieron a los Rowdyruff,

Brisbane se agacho y pareció buscar algo en la tierra, y al alrededor de la estatua de las chicas, después de un rato, tomo muestras del suelo y emprendimos el viaje de regreso.

Al llegar Brisbane le entrego las muestras a unos científicos y me surgió a mí y al piloto a una sala de recuperación en donde metimos al chico a una capsula de agua regenerativa, Brisbane no le quitaba la vista al chico, el cual estaba suspendido en un tuvo lleno de agua, con una mascarilla de oxígeno, y varios cables indicando su estado, su camisa blanca con el símbolo del Yin-yang, había sido remplazada, ahora tenía una camisa blanca de mangas largas y con el símbolo del Yin,.

Brisbane me ordeno hacerle unos estudios al chico, ya que creía que su estructura química, podría ser similar a la sustancia X y que a su parecer el causo el cráter del lugar en donde lo encontramos.

Empecé a hacer los estudios mientras pensaba en la idea de Brisbane, a mi parecer era un chico común y corriente, tal vez su familia le busca en estos precisos momento, los resultados salieron y me sorprendí, su cuerpo estaba compuesto de materiales radiactivos, y esos materiales eran muy similares a la Sustancia X.

Una pequeña explosión ocurrió y el chico destruyo él tuvo, disparo a la pared y escapo del laboratorio.

Guardia: señor vamos por él.

Brisbane: no, dime los resultados comadreja, este chico es producto de la sustancia X.

No señor, pero la sustancia que encontré en su cuerpo es similar a la sustancia X, aunque hay una gran cantidad de inestabilidad, tal vez esa sea la razón que su cuerpo cause explosiones- le dije con sorpresa.

Brisbane: ya veo.

30 de marzo del 2001.

Descabellada, una idea descabellaba, es lo que se le ha ocurrido a Brisbane, revivir a los Rowdy y volverlos más fuertes, más veloces, más inteligentes, otorgarles la verdadera sustancia X, y no los orines del Baño, como al parecer fueron creados, además de modificar su fórmula, pelos, caracoles y colas, ellos eran malos, villanos, y no importaba que hiciéramos el resultado sería igual, eso le expuse una tarde que él estaba tomando café.

Brisbane: Azúcar, flores y colores (el me contesto)

Que- le respondí, yo, un poco confundido.

Brisbane: si queremos modificar la formula, debe ser similar pero a la vez diferente de la original, azúcar, es algo dulce, necesitamos algo agrio, (observo su café y sonrió), flores, algo lindo que pertenece al reino vegetal y que todos quisieran tener en su jardín, necesitamos algo que la gente deteste, algo del reino vegetal, mala hierba, pasto, y colores, tal vez sea lo único que se repita, ya que al parecer lo investigado, Utonio agrego colores claros, yo necesito colores oscuros, lo tengo comadreja.

Horas después trabajamos en una cazuela, en donde Brisbane echo pasto, colores y café en grano

Pensé que estaba ante un científico loco.

Brisbane: y el ingrediente final (vi que el echo las muestras de polvo que obtuvimos de saltadilla), y un pequeño accidente, (el rompe, sin querer o finge que lo hiso, un tubo que contenía una sustancia negra, la sustancia X, se funde con los ingredientes de la cazuela, y hay una explosión que manda lejos a Brisbane y a mí, cuando el humo se dispersa, veo a tres chicos en el suelo, están desmayados.

Brisbane: rápido a la sala de recuperación.

Llegamos y depositamos a los chicos en las capsulas, Brisbane ordeno que los vigiláramos y monitoreáramos sus reacciones, y luego salió, al regresar yo me acerque a él y le dije

Comadreja: todo va según lo planeado.

Brisbane: bien (contesto con simpleza, luego me otorgo la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos y leí)

Comadreja: Proyecto RRB.

Brisbane: el nuevo nombre del proyecto X, ellos serán los defensores del gobierno, ha sido autorizado.

Estaban locos, el gobierno, Brisbane, todos estaban locos al poner a unos villanos como héroes.


	2. el paseo de brick

Después de un blockeo, exámenes, y de ver Harry potter 7/2 regreso con 2 nuevas fotos en face, y un nuevo capítulo.

Capítulo 2: el paseo de Brick

Héroes:

Brick (powerpuff girls)

Villanos:

Otros.

MPM (¿?)

Los rowdyruff (Boomer, Bucth) (powerpuff girls)

Las chicas superpoderosas (powerpuff girls)

Soy la comadreja (la vaca y el pollito)

Brisbane (bleeman)

Varios oficiales se encontraban corriendo por pasillos de una instalación del gobierno, de un lado para otro, buscaban algo o a alguien.

Tres oficiales se encuentran en una intercepción.

Oficial 1: no le encontrado.

Oficial 2: sigan buscando, no podemos dejar que el experimento RRB escape.

Oficial 3: separémonos.

El oficial 3 se separa de los otros 2 y entra en una habitación, llena de sillas, que estaban una sobre otra, todo está silencioso, hasta que oye un ruido a sus espalda, el voltea asustado y dispara sin blanco fijo, cuando se acaba su carga ve que solo las sillas más alta de la pirámide de sillas se había deslizado al suelo.

Oficial: solo fue eso (estaba más calmado), por un momento creí que fue…

XRed: uno de los Rowdy (lo dice a las espaldas del oficial y a este se le pone la piel de gallina)

Cuando el oficial se voltea solo lograr ver un cabello rojo, antes de ser golpeado por este individuo.

En otro cuarto hay varias televisiones que observan la instalación, una de estas muestra lo que le sucedió al oficial y a otros oficiales que son golpeados y noqueados por un chico de cabellos rojos, hay un rayo azul que pasa por las imágenes de las televisoras, y están dejan de sintonizar.

Asombroso (murmura una comadreja parlante, que lleva bata de laboratorio, soy la comadreja).

Brick, noqueo a los guardias, Boomer ha destruido las cámaras, pero Bucth donde esta (lo dice el jefe de la comadreja, Brisbane) (las teles se apagan, al igual que las luces y otros aparatos eléctricos)

Soy la comadreja: al parecer, fue por la batería de energía del sistema, y sin la energía el sistema de seguridad no funciona, y la puerta de emergencia se abre automáticamente, una ruta de escape.

Brisbane: rápido (grita con tono autoritario), que todos las fuerzas se dirijan a la ruta de emergencia, comadreja ven conmigo.

Ruta de emergencia.

Varios oficiales armados esperaban a que los chicos aparecieran, habían venido de toda la instalación, y nadie encontró a los RRB en el camino, solo hacía falta esperar.

Ruta de salida (principal)

Tres chicos que vestían ropas similares, tenis negro, pantalón negro, una camisa sin mangas (una era roja, otra azul y otra verde), y una chamarra negra con la inicial R de color roja, para el pelirrojo, verde para el pelinegro, y azul para el pelirrubio, caminaban tranquilamente para la salida.

Pelirrubio: vaya al parecer la treta no funciono, hola padre (lo último lo dice con sarcasmo)

Brisbane y soy la comadreja observan a los chicos, esos chicos son los Rowdyruff boys.

Brisbane: ríndanse, no tienen escapatoria.

Bucth: y quien nos detendrá, solo son tú y esa apestosa comadreja.

Brick: has perdido ( en sus manos se forma una esfera roja que arroja, sin compasión a Brisbane, el cual lo esquiva por poco, la esfera choca en la puerta de metal y esta es destruida)

Lo que al otro lado de la puerta sorprende a los chicos, 10 oficiales con pistolas que esperan ordenes de Brisbane.

Comadreja: que esperan disparen.

Boomer: cállate sucia comadreja.

Dispara una esfera azul que golpea a la comadreja en el pecho, la cual es arroja a los oficiales, los cuales disparan todo su arsenal a los chicos, varias balas salen, los chicos, o al menos 2 de ellos (Bucth y Boomer) son alcanzados y… mueren, Brick logra esquivarlas y lanza pequeñas esferas rojas de sus dedos, del tamaño de una bala, las cuales atraviesan el pecho de los oficiales como si fueran verdaderas balas, las pequeñas esferas siguen su trayectoria hasta chocar con las montañas y se convierten en esferas de 20 cm de diámetro.

Cuando el último oficial caí, Brick se acerca a Brisbane y sonríe triunfantemente: tal vez acabasteis a mis hermanos, pero yo escapare…pero tú (empieza a crear una esfera roja), no sobrevivirás.

Brisbane: tú pierdes Brick, fin del juego. (Una bala atraviesa el pecho de Brick, el responsable, una mal herida comadreja, la cual se desmaya por el esfuerzo)

Brick retrocede agarrándose la herida de la cual sale sangre a chorros: maldito, maldito Soy la coma… (brick empieza a desmayarse)

Brisbane sonríe, y saca un pequeño control: misión fallida, fin del simulacro. (Aprieta un botón del control)

La sala empieza a desaparecer y oscurecerse, al igual que los oficiales, Brisbane y las demás personas y cosas.

Realidad.

Los rowdy están en una sala vacía, llena de oscuridad, que solo posee tres asientos, en donde ellos están sentados, y unos cascos de realidad virtual que los Rowdy llevan puestos, estos se quitan los cascos y las luces se encienden, Bucth dice irritadamente.

Bucth: hizo trampa.

Boomer: técnicamente no lo hiso, el profesor aclaro que abría guardia en la instalación, pero no dijo nada de lo que abría afuera.

Una puerta automática se abre y el líder y nuevo maestro de los rowdy, y su asistente, entran.

Bucth: hizo trampa (le reprende a su nuevo creador)

Brisbane: Bucth, tú y tus hermanos fueron muy confiados, Comadreja el reporte de la misión (la comadreja le pasa una carpeta que contenía el informe y luego dice).

Soy la comadreja: la misión fracaso, los Rowdy no pudieron escapar, de echo todos los Rowdy perecieron en la misión.

Bucth: pero en la vida real las balas no nos harían nada (murmura con enojo)

Soy la comadreja: um..umm… sigamos, la reacción de Brick ante las sorpresas fue rápida, y ninguno de los tres mato a alguien, ni siquiera Brick con sus pequeñas esferas bala, eso es lo que más destaca del reporte.

Brisbane: bien echo Brick, has demostrado un mayor rendimiento.

Brick: gracias profesor (hace una leve inclinación)

Brisbane sonríe y dice: Brick, cuando empezaras a llamarme por mi nombre, yo los considero algo más que mi simple creación y espero que ustedes me consideren como un amigo (dirige su vista a Brick el cual le observa seriamente, Brisbane pone una cara de tristeza y dice), pueden retirarse.

Brick y Bucth (este último estaba molesto) se dirigen a la puerta, pero Boomer se queda en su sitio.

Boomer: pro…profesor…yo (estaba nervioso por lo que iba a decir), yo quería decirle que para mí…paramiescomounpadre.

Brisbane: ¿qué dijisteis?

Boomer: yo…

Brick: Boomer (le grita seriamente)

Boomer: nada profesor (se da la vuelta y sigue a sus hermanos).

Brisbane sonríe y soy la comadreja le habla con seriedad.

Soy la comadreja: no deberías encariñarte con ellos, ellos no son tus hijos, no te pertenecen, le pertenecen al gobierno, a la MPM.

Brisbane: comadreja, viejo amigo, han pasado 8 meses, desde que revivimos a los rowdys.

Comadreja: si lo recuerdo muy bien

(Nota en estos momentos en otra parte las chicas súper poderosas, viven su último día en Saltadilla, ya que mañana partirían a Megaville

Las tres volaban rumbo a su casa, para preparar sus maletas, Bombon y burbuja estaban tristes, Bellota lucia molesta.

Bellota: esto apesto, Megaville debe de ser horrible como Citiesville (ciudad que aparece en el capitulo nuevo hogar)

Bombon: el profesor luce feliz con su nuevo empleo, y dice que aquella ciudad no es como Megaville, y que nos da a agradar, no nos queda de otra que trata de adaptarnos.

Burbuja: voy a extrañarlos a todos, al alcalde, a la señorita velo.

Regresemos con los prota)

Flash back.

Ocho meses atrás.

Laboratorios secretos de Nevada.

Un señor con elegancia y bien vestido (pantalón gris, camisa blanca, corbata negra, y chaleco gris), en sus manos llevaba una carpeta amarilla, este hombre entro a un laboratorio, que tenía a varios científicos trabajando en los resultados de unos seres que estaban sumergidos en unas capsulas, parecían niños, el líder de dicho científicos se acercó al hombre, este era una comadreja parlante.

Comadreja: todo va según lo planeado.

Brisbane: bien (contesto con simpleza, luego le otorgo la carpeta a la comadreja y esta leyó)

Comadreja: Proyecto RRB

Brisbane: los chicos, recuerdan su pasado.

Comadreja: al agregar el adn de los chicos originales, estas copias, tienen todos sus recuerdos, pero no sienten nada por dicho recuerdos, son los Rowdy originales pero a la vez son completamente diferentes, excepto por una cosa, un recuerdo que tratamos de suprimir.

Brisbane: qué clase de recuerdo.

Comadreja: el sentimiento tan puro que sienten hacia las chicas súper poderosas de saltadilla, el odio puro.

La comadreja se acercó a las computadoras y empezó a teclear, en esta compu, se veían los datos vitales de los chicos.

Brisbane: quiero ver sus recuerdos.

La comabreja tecleo y en la compu apareció un recuerdo de Brick, es este se veía al chico siendo besado por una chica pelirroja, la chica pelliroja le beso con delicadeza, mientras Brick ponía una cara de susto y espanto, luego aparece un recuerdo de Boomer, el cual es besado por una chica pelirubia, que le está abrazando, Boomer solo sonrie, y por ultimo aparece el recuerdo de Bucth, el cual es besado por una chica pelinegra, este tiene una cara de repugnancia al igual que el chico.

LA computadora empieza a fallar, Brick abre los ojos, y las tres cámaras empiezan a quedrarse por el poder de lo que contienen.

Brisbane: que pasa.

Soy la comadreja: el recuerdo, es demasiado fuerte, los está perturbando (la compu al igual que otras máquinas colapsan).

Hay un destello de luz, y los tres Rowdy destruyen sus cámaras, ellos están despiertos.

Brisbane se acerca a los chicos.

Boomer: quien eres tu (en sus manos se forma una esfera azul que apunta a Brisbane)

Brisbane: tranquilo, Boomer, yo soy el profesor Brisbane, su nuevo creador.

Bucth: ¿creador?

Brisbane: así es Bucth, los cree para una meta, ser los defensores del mundo.

Brick: nosotros solo tenemos una meta en nuestras vida, destruir a alguien (trata de recordar y a su mente viene la imagen de una chica pelirroja), Bombón (lo dice con nostalgia), debo destruir a bombón, destruir a las chicas súper poderosas.

Brisbane pone cara de sorpresa y habla con seriedad: comabreja.

Soy la comadreja se acerca, los Rowdy se vuelven a poner a la defensiva de nuevo.

Soy la comadreja: al parecer siguen conservando el sentimiento que tenían a las chicas.

Brisbane: ya veo, chicos que les parece si hacemos un trato, hay un villano que el gobierno teme su nombre es el dr X (pone una cara de nostalgia, luego vuelve a poner su cara seria y continua) que les parece que les entrene para ser los mejores héroes, para que logren derrotar al villano, y a las chicas superpoderosas, después de que acaben con X, dejaremos que derrotan a las chicas, ellas son heroínas será fácil hallarles, no nos meteremos e impediremos cualquier ayuda a las chicas, podrán cumplir su cometido sin ningún problema, que dicen es un trato.

Estira la mano a Brick, el líder de los chicos, La comadreja estaba sorprendido por lo dicho por Brisbane, Brick observa a sus hermanos, y luego extiende su mano a Brisbane.

Brick: es un trato (estrechan sus manos, ante el pacto), destruiremos a X, y luego a las chicas, ya después veremos si seguimos siendo los protectores del mundo.

Fin del flash.

Soy la comadreja: aun pienso que estuvo mal que le prometiera eso a los chicos.

Brisbane: no había otra manera de convencerles, desde ese momento hemos pasado muchas cosas por su entrenamiento comadreja, quien sabe tal vez maduraron y al enfrentarse a X, con ayuda de las chicas, ya que sospecho que necesitaran trabajar juntos, tal vez olviden su venganza.

Soy la comadreja: tal vez.

Brisbane: iré a entregar el reporte a mi superior (hace una cara de asco), y ver si la MPM, acepto mi oferta.

En otro lugar altamente secreto, los 9 hombre más poderosos e influyentes del mundo se reúnen, cada uno representa una parte del mundo, y juntos, dirigen una alta sociedad secreta conocida como MPM.

Todos hablan una lengua diferente, pero al parecer se entendían

Líder uno: estamos reunidos para tratar un gran tema, el desarrollo del Proyecto RRB (este líder llevaba una especie de antenas en la cabeza, la lengua que hablaba era muy rara)

Líder cinco: jojojo, estos chicos son geniales (su lengua tenía un tono japonés, y parecía muy feliz, era extremadamente gordo).

Líder 8: geniales, no lo creo, son muy irresponsable, han dañado varias máquinas, por fortuna no ha habido heridos, deberíamos cancelar, antes que sea tarde (este líder tenía un tono alemán, y un largo bigote como de morsa)

Líder 6: estoy de acuerdo pueden ser unas amenazas, aun así sus progresos son impresionantes (su voz era femenina, tenía un tono árabe)

Líder 3: si nadie tiene más que agregar, me gustaría que habláramos sobre la petición del Brisbane, dejar salir a los chicos de la institución (su voz tenía un tono inglés, y llevaba una larga capa)

Líder 2: este chico Bucth, es incontrolable, y Boomer es muy infantil, un cambio podría ser desastroso (el tono de este era raro, una mesclan entre árabe y castellano boliviano)

Líder 4: pero su líder Brick, es muy maduro, yo pienso que deberíamos dejar que Brick, sea libre por un día, por lo menos (su voz era delicada y femenina con un toque francés, pero al contrario del líder 6, esta chica tenía un largo cabello).

Lider 7: creo que deberíamos votar, sobre el premio de Brick, por sus esfuerzos (este tenía un tono alemán, y una larga barba)

Nevada:

Brisbane se dirigía hacia la habitación de los chicos, su superior Diábolo después de criticar a los Rowdy, le dio una buena noticia, su petición a la MPM, de que los Rowdy salieran de nevada, no había sido un total fracaso.

La noticia de que Brick, podía irse de nevada, por un día para relajarse, les había caído de sorpresa, Brick se negó, ya que no quería dejar a sus hermanos, pero entre Boomer y Bucth le convencieron, mañana Brick podría irse lejos de la institución, nadie le seguiría, nadie le vigilaría en caso de que quiera escapar, era libre de elegir lo que quería hacer.

El día siguiente (nota: es el día en el que las chicas llegan a Megaville y conocen a Dexter).

El clima era frio en Nevada, en la cima de uno de los picos se observaba a un señor y a un niño de cabellos rojos.

Brisbane: listo

Brick: si (se eleva unos centímetros de la nieve, luego sonríe, y emprende la marcha dejando una estela luminosa de color rojo)

Que le esperara a Brick, en el mundo exterior?, próximo episodio, la aparición estelar de XJ9, Brick se volverá un héroe, y un gran superhéroe querido por muchos aparecerá.


	3. XJ9 parte 1

Al decir que las chicas serian personajes secundarios, creció la duda si se relacionarían sentimentalmente con los chicos, mi idea es que Brick y Bombon fueran la pareja principal, ya que Brick es el protagonista de mayor importancia, y Bombon se convertirá en la protagonista de mayor importancia en un futuro, en esta primera temporada no tendrán contacto alguno, pero en el futuro se encontraran, por otro lado en este capítulo aparecen tres villanos de suma importancia, ellos serán los villanos principales en toda la historia, y también aparecerá un villano principal de una que otra temporada

CAPITULO 3: XJ9 (parte 1)

Héroes:

Superman (no falta decir de donde viene)

Brick(las chicas superpoderosas)

Villanos:

Brandon: (rrb blanco, creación mía)

Dr X (bleeman)

Al (¿?)

Otros.

Anti poof (los padrinos mágicos)

Raven (teen titans)

Coronel y general (coraje el perro cobarde)

Inspector (¿?)

Vindalu (coraje, el perro cobarde)

Bell: (bleeman)

La mpm (organización misteriosa)

Kid flash (teen titan)

En medio de ningún lugar: (nota: es el pueblo de Coraje el perro cobarde)

El loco doctor VIndalu observaba una vieja foto, que mostraba a una familia de ancianos con un estraño perro morado.

Vindalu: ha pasado tiempo desde el accidente, Coraje donde está, los Bagge te necesitan, como en anteriores ocasiones, si solo Justo se diera cuenta de que te necesita…

Suena el teléfono y el doctor contesta.

Antigua casa de Coraje:

El terreno estaba calcinado, no había ningún rastro de la antigua casa de coraje, una patrulla llego y tres uniformados bajaron, uno de ellos tenía vestimenta de comandante y otro de general, y el último de un investigador privado, el cual tenía un rostro pálido y varios ojeras, producto de noches de vela, además estaba muy flaco.

Investigador: y bien comandante podría explicarme lo que sucedió para comenzar mi investigación.

Comadante: fue una verdadera tragedia, el señor Bagge tenía un genio terrible, un día su esposa llego muy tarde, y el creyó que le engañaba con otro, la golpeo hasta el cansancio, los aldeanos siempre se preguntaron que vio la linda Muriel en alguien como Justo, lamentablemente fue tarde para Muriel, cuando su esposo Justo mostro su verdadero ser, Muriel no tuvo oportunidad de escapar.

Investigador: ya veo, tengo entendido que los Bagge tenían un perro.

General: Coraje, un perro loco y gracioso, que quería mucho a Muriel, creemos que intento detener a su dueño, pero este lo arrojo, y agarro un cuchillo, y apuñalo y tal vez descuartizo al pobre animalito, Muriel estaba devastada.

Investigador: el arma blanca que encontraron y que poseía rastros de sangre, pertenecientes a un perro, y los intestinos de perro que lograron rescatar del incendio, le sugiere eso, no es así.

Comandante: así es, después de eso Justo cerro toda su casa, Muriel intento escapar como se ve en los rasguños a una de las puertas calcinadas que recuperamos, el tormento no término ahí, presa de su locura Justo incendio su casa, tal vez con gasolina, por las botellas de gasolina que hayamos cerca de los restos.

General: era una pena que ellos vivieran muy apartados, nadie informo del incendio hasta tres horas después de que ocurrió, y extrañamente fue Justo quien informo del incendio, declarándose culpable de la muerte de Muriel y del perro Coraje. Cuando llegaron los bomberos todo estaba en llamas, lograron apagar el incendio, pero no encontramos rastro de Muriel, al parecer se calcino por completo, de coraje solo hayamos el cuchillo con su sangre y las otras pruebas.

Investigador: ya veo, General hay muchos rumores sobre los Bagge, se decía que esta familia estaba maldita porque siempre pasaban cosas raras a su alrededor.

General: jajaja, bienvenido a en medio de ningún lugar novato, aquí eso no es nada fuera de otro mundo siempre pasan cosas raras, pero tienen razón los Bagge, eran los que más sucesos extraños tenían, aun después de muertos, venga con nosotros.

Los tres policías se acercaron a la antigua casa y hasta que llegaron al lugar en donde la familia dormía el inspector se impresiono y no era por más, una pequeña y hermosa llama carmesí consumía lo resto de lo que alguna vez fue una cama.

Comandante: no se ha apagado desde el incidente, los bomberos intentaron todo pero fallaron.

El comandante y general se retiraron dejando al inspector que sonrió con malicia, demostrando unos dientes amarillos y completamente podridos.

Inspector: que linda llama, es algo tan….mágico.

Metropolis.

El líder de los RRB había llegado a la increíble ciudad de uno de los más grade superhéroe que haiga existido, sin saber que aventura le esperaría, paso caminando por una tienda de aparatos televisivos donde pasaba una noticia sin importancia.

Nota: noticia sin importancia.

Periodista: estamos frente a la prisión de metropolis donde la antigua heroína Raven será trasladado a otra prisión de máxima seguridad del continente americano, Raven quien antes era un titán es acusada de haber asesinado a varias personas y a una de sus antiguas compañeras.

Un rajo naranja se detiene cerca de la periodista, es un chico con un traje naranja, uno de los jóvenes más veloces, Kid flash, este tenía una cara muy triste.

Periodista: joven kid flash, está aquí para alejar a favor de la chica ex titan.

Kid flash: (este pone una cara furiosa y dice) yo más que nadie deseo que esa bruja pague por lo que hiso.

El chico veloz ingresa a la prisión junto a la periodista y los reporteros.

De regreso a la historia principal.

En el cielo algo terrible sucedió, el ala de un avión había estallado y el avión caía en picado.

Los transeúntes observan y señalaban al cielo y Brick observa hacia el cielo y vuela hacia el avión y frena un poco la caída del avión.

DDD: necesitas ayuda (pregunta un tipo vestido de azul con una gran ese en su playera y una capa roja, aquel tipo expulsa un enorme viento de su boca que apaga las flamas, y luego le ayuda a cargar el avión).

Al llegar al suelo Brick le agradece al de la capa.

Brick: gracias.

DDD: no hay de que, me gusta ayudar a los nuevos héroes, llámame Superman.

Varios camarógrafos toman fotos, mientras Brick y Superman platican, sobre el extraño atentado al avión, del cual Superman sospecha que fue intencionado, aunque no se sabe el motivo.

Después de su aventura con el más grande héroe de Saltadilla Brick se marcha de metrópolis y se dirige hacia Nevada.

En la prisión de metrópolis.

Flash yacía en el suelo de la prisión y observaba impotentemente a la chica gótica que le ataco en un descuido, y a su extraño acompañante de pelo blanco, piel completamente blanca y ojos verdes, que vestía un smokin lujoso de color negro.

Chica Gotica: que pasa Wally, te sientes un poco lento.

Kid flash: que me has hecho Raven.

Raven: yo no he hecho nada Wally. (raven se acerca al chico veloz que se mueve perezosamente), te dije que la última vez que nos viéramos seria cuando murieras, y no cuando yo muriera (le sonríe malignamente) desaparece para siempre Wally (una energía negra sale del cuerpo de Raven y toma la forma de un cuervo).

Al: detente Raven, es hora de marcharnos.

Raven observa a su acompañante con un grado de molestia.

Raven: o vamos solo quiero dejarle un mensaje a mis viejos amigos, los titanes (habla inocentemente).

Al: no me hagas que me arrepienta de haberte liberado.

Raven: está bien, Al que aburrido eres (contesta con resignación y se aleja de KId Flash)

Raven y el misterioso Al desaparecen de la prisión mientras Kid flash se desmaya.

Al día siguiente, en metrópolis un periódico mundial subió la noticia del nuevo superhéroe que respondía al nombre de Brick, extrañamente solo 3 copias fueron compradas.

Saltadilla:

En una cueva un chico peliblanco tenía una de las copias, aquel chico respondía al nombre de Brandon.

Brandon: así que los RRB han salido a la luz.

Anti: señor que haremos (pregunta una criatura cubica con alas de murciélago)

Brandon: Anti-poof, busca a mis guerreros, yo iré a Megaville, a visitar a un posible aliado, y tal vez ese aliado se convierta en mi maestro (Brandon sonríe levemente)

Megaville: (el edén negro)

El demonio que respondía al nombre de Dr X observaba la segunda copia.

X: los chicos viven, y ahora son héroes, las cosas se han complicado, BELL.

Una chica peliblanca, entra al cuarto del Dr X.

Bell: si papa.

X: Bell quiero que buscan a un monito que nos puede ser muy útil (el encuentro de Bell y Mojo jojo, se encuentra en el comic de Bleeman, capitulo 2 y 3).

En alguna fortaleza militar:

Una sombra negra con capa observaba una copia del periódico, y a sus pies yacían muchos ejemplares.

De repente aparecieron más sombras negras, 7 en total.

Líder 8: Esto es un desastre, nuestro mayor proyecto del gobierno se ha revelado antes de tiempo.

Líder 5: calma líder 8 esto no es tan problemático, al contrario es muy beneficiario.

Líder 1: explícate líder 5

Líder 5: pienso que los chicos están listos para el último pasó de su entrenamiento.

Líder 6: hablas de enfrentarlos a otro súper, nadie se enfrentaría a esos chicos, no si pueden perder la vida.

Líder 2: entonces necesitamos a un súper que no esté tan vivo, tal vez una máquina.

Líder 3: y quien podría ser (hablo el que tenía el periódico en la mano)

Lider 2: tengo alguien en mente, una heroína de su, posiblemente misma edad su nombre es XJ9.

Líder 1: la robot adolecente, tal vez un una gran idea, mandare a un mensajero por la chica, fin de la reunión.

Las sombras desaparecen, y al final solo quedo el de la capa, que sale a súper velocidad, dejando una estela azul a su paso.


	4. XJ parte 2

Al decir que las chicas serian personajes secundarios, creció la duda si se relacionarían sentimentalmente con los chicos, mi idea es que Brick y Bombon fueran la pareja principal, ya que Brick es el protagonista de mayor importancia, y Bombon se convertirá en la protagonista de mayor importancia en un futuro, en esta primera temporada no tendrán contacto alguno, pero en el futuro se encontraran, por otro lado en este capítulo aparecen tres villanos de suma importancia, ellos serán los villanos principales en toda la historia, y también aparecerá un villano principal de una que otra temporada

("")= pensamientos

CAPITULO 3: Jenny Wakeman (parte 2)

Héroes:

XJ9 (la robot adolecente)

Brick, Boomer, Bucth (las chicas súper poderosas)

Villanos:

Aku-ma (¿?

Inspector (investigador) (¿?)

Otros.

La mpm (organización misteriosa)

Dra. Wakeman (la robot adolecente)

Sheldon (la robot adolecente)

Soy la comadreja (la vaca y el pollito)

Raven (teen titans)

They (Ellos) (¿?)

Al (¿?)

Kid flash (teen titans)

Zead (¿?)

Rufianes (coraje el perro cobarde)

Habitantes de tristeza (Jimmy two-shoes)

Jack (samurái Jack)

Bombom, Burbuja y Bellota (las chicas superpoderosas)

Dexter (Dexter el niño genio)

Dread Dragon (Bleedman)

Miguel (personaje de relleno)

Robot fantasmal (¿?)

Coraje el perro cobarde (coraje el perro cobarde)

Hombre de negro (hombres de negro)

Forenses (personaje de relleno)

En algún barrio de mala muerte de ningún lugar, donde los rufianes se reúnen.

Rufian-camarero, dame otra bebida.

Rufian 2: te enterrasteis, sobre el loco Justo.

Rufian 3: dicen que se comió a su perro.

Alguien de una apariencia muy enferma caí sobre este rufián, el rufián le mira molesto, y le empuja, este caí al piso y empieza a toser

Investigador: coff,coff- (tose de una manera muy enferma, aquella persona con un raro sombrero de investigador)-disculpa podrías repetir lo que dijisteis, te pagare por la información (se levanta y saca un fajo de billetes)

Aquel extraño después de recibir la información sale del barrio de mala muerte, saca un cigarrillo y empieza a fumar.

A llevado varias horas sin dormir, buscando información sobre el paradero de Justo Badge y Coraje el perro cobarde.

Investigador: coff, coff (escupe sangre y se sostiene en una pared) el tiempo se me agota, pronto tendré que mudar mi alma, y aun no encuentro a ese estúpido perro, si era tan cercano a su dueña, debe saber donde esta el ojo (murmura para si mismo)

Megaville.

En lo más lejano de la gran ciudad de Megaville, existe una enorme mansión, que se cuenta esta embrujada, ni el mas fuerte de los pequeños titanes, se atrevería a poner un pie en ella, ya que la casa emite un aura tan maligna y perversa, que al entrar, es como si entraras en el mismísimo infierno.

Una chica de túnicas rojas observaba la sala de aquel lugar, ella es Raven, antes era un joven Titan, ahora tan solo es otra villana, en esta tétrica casona.

Raven aun recordaba su llegada a aquel lugar.

Flash back.

Raven y el chico de cabello blancos habían aparecido muy cerca de la casona, gracias a los poderes de la chica cuervo.

Al se acerca a la casona, extrae unas llaves y abre la puerta principal, una neblina roja sale del interior, y se huele el olor de la sangre.

Al: que esperas, no vienes, Ellos nos esperan.

Raven sintió por primera vez la duda, desde que Al la había liberado, decidió volver a confiar una vez mas, y entregar lo poco que quedaba de su ser a la causa de Al, que era un total misterio.

"ya lo sabrás cuando estemos ante ellos" le había dicho el misterioso Al, pero ahora, lo que estuviera en esa casona, le hacia dudar, la maldad que se respiraba le producía asco.

Observo los recuadro de la casa todos tenían sabanas blancas, a excepción de tres que estaban descubiertos, un retrato de Al, el segundo retrato era la de una especie de robot de cabello verde y ojos verdes, tenia una pequeña barba y sonreía tenebrosamente, estaba tan pálido que parecía un fantasma, el tercero mostraba una pequeña niña muy linda, de aproximadamente 12 años, esta tenia un largo cabello negro, y unos bellos ojos morados, tenia una vestimenta de mini detective.

"los miembros del equipo, aunque faltan los de ellos, no les agradan las fotos, una vez que ellos te acepten, tu foto estará ahí" Raven recordó las palabras de Al, y no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza ya que aquello le recordaba a los Titanes.

La puerta detrás de Raven se abrió y Al y un chico de 12 años aparecieron, este chico tenía cabello rosado y unos ojos completamente rosas, inspiraba una gran aura oscura, y su mano tenía unos pequeños cortes, de donde unas gotas de sangre resbalaban.

Chico: así que tu eres Raven, mucho gusto mi nombre es Ellos.

Raven estaba impresionada, creía que el líder de este misterioso equipo seria alguien mayor, o mejor dicho algunas personas mayores y no un niño de 12 ellos que tenía el ridículo nombre de Ellos.

Al sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de Raven y miro a su mini líder, la mano le sangraba y al pequeño no parecía importarle, Al recordó lo que paso.

Flash Back (nota: spolier del segundo capitulo de PPGD de Bleedman).

Ellos observaban un espejo en el que se reflejaba a una niña peli naranja con ojos rosas, la pequeña líber de las Powerpuff

Ellos: mi querida Utonio como me gustaría estar a tu lado, saber si aun me reconoces, y si es así demostrarte cuanto (Ellos estiro su mano al espejo, hasta tocarlo)

Ellos: lamentablemente mi maldición no me permite estar cerca de ti, mi bella heroína

En el espejo apareció un pequeño cachorro morado y una niña pelirrubia, y luego una chica pelinegra, después un señor de cabellos negros, que al parecer era profesor de gimnasia.

Ellos: coraje, burbuja, bellota y jack.

Después el señor desapareció y fue remplazado por un cuatro ojos, Ellos frunció el seño ante el chico.

Ellos: Dexter (murmuro con desprecio)

Ellos aparto su mano, y casqueo sus dedos, la imagen cambio y se vio a Burbuja jugando con coraje, hasta que un enorme monstruo apareció y coraje escapo del lugar, el monstruo atrapo a burbuja con una de sus tres fauces y sus dos hermanas y el chico genio llegaron y el enorme monstruo les ataco, lo que provoco una rara situación entre los peli naranjas (Bombon y Dexter).

Ellos apretó su puño con furia y por un segundo sus ojos rosas se volvieron de un tono negro, Ellos golpeo el espejo y este se hizo trisas.

Ellos: desde cuando estas aquí Al.

Al: desde que empezasteis a utilizar el espejo dimensional, Ellos no creo que…

Ellos interrumpe a Al: y la chica.

Al: Raven nos espera abajo (respondo resignadamente).

Ellos: vamos.

Fin del flash.

Ellos: tu sed de sangre es muy grande, chica ex titan, me agradas Raven, aunque… el hecho de que mataras a una antigua compañera…

Raven frunció el seño.

Ellos sonrió ante eso: no permitiré que asesines a los miembros del equipo, somos asesinos, pero asesinamos por deber no por placer, no somos villanos pero tampoco héroes, nos movemos entre la línea que les separa, por eso te he reclutado, se muy bien que tu asesinas por deber, que estás entre la línea de lo correcto y lo incorrecto o acaso me equivoco Raven.

Raven le miro pero no contesto a su pregunta o afirmación.

Ellos: y bien Raven trabajas para mí o…

Al saco un látigo y se puso en posición de ataque.

Ellos: mueres.

Raven: creo que no tengo otras opciones… (Raven sonríe) Trabajare para ti, pero solo si cumplas con tu promesa.

Ellos: cuenta con ello, Raven bienvenida a los Vengadores, ("aunque ya estaba destinado a que esto pasara")

En la mano de ellos aparece una esfera de fuego negro que arroja a un retrato quemando la sabana y mostrando el rostro de Raven.

Raven: y cual es tu plan maestro, señor.

Ellos: al explicale, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer.

A: bien, Raven nosotros Los vengadores somos….

En Tremorton.

-Que?

-Cálmate Jenny, esto no es tan grabe.

Jenny: no es grave ma, me acabas de avisar que nos mudaremos, y mis amigos, que pasa con ellos.

Profesora Wakeman: Harás nuevos amigos Jenny a donde iremos, la ciudad de Megaville es muy grande, ya veras en una semana, lo grandiosa que es la ciudad, he oído que hay varios pequeños héroes como tu.

Jenny: en una semana nos vamos, pero no tendré tiempo para despedirme de Brad y Tuck… (Hablo con desesperación)

Dra Wakeman: de hecho nos marchamos ahora mismo, ya que tenemos que ir a Nevada a resolver un asunto.

Jenny: Pero….

La doctora Wakeman no le hizo mucho caso mientras un recuerdo venia a su cabeza.

Flash back.

-entiende la importancia de su colaboración doctora- le hablada un oficial de negro

Doctora Wakeman: había oído de la MPM, y sobre el proyecto Rowdy, creí que era un mito.

Hombre de negro: el proyecto Rowdy esta en fase de prueba, pero si todo resulta bien, dejara de ser un mito.

Doctora Wakeman: bien, entonces yo y XJ9 estaremos ahí, para el entrenamiento de simulación.

Hombre de negro: gracias Doctora, por su colaboracion, esto seguro que Jenny será un gran reto para nuestro proyecto.

Camino a ningún lugar a las 12 de la noche de este día.

El extraño Investigador atravesó una carretera, sin fijarse a los lados, tenia un aspecto enfermizo y camina a pasos lentos, como si fuera un zombi.

En esa misma carretera un doctor de Saltadilla llamado Miguel, que poseía el cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes manejaba en un coche negro, estaba demasiado cansado, y padecía de dolores de riñón, saco sus pastillas para tomarlas, pero estas se le resbalaron de las manos y cayeron al suelo, él se agacho para recogerlas, las recogió y se incorporo y…. paso a atropellar algo.

El investigador iba a media carretera, y empezó a toser con desesperación, observo unas luces de un carro y sonrió, este carro lo levanto en el aire y fue a estrellar su cara en el parabrisas, el espejo se cuarteo y el investigador salió disparado hacia el pavimento.

Miguel se bajo del coche y observo como la persona que había atropellado se levantaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Miguel: es…esta bien señor

Miguel se acercó al sujeto que vestía ropas de investigador, él no podía observar su rostro.

Miguel: quiere que llame a una ambulancia

Inspector: no estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de… hambre

La mano del Inspector se movió muy rápidamente, sosteniendo el brazo de Miguel, este observo la mano la cual parecía como si estuviera en un estado avanzado de descomposición, Miguel observo al inspector al Rostro y quiso gritar, pero no emitió sonido alguno….

Alguien caminaba hacia el vehículo abandonado a media carretera, a pasos lentos, como si le constara caminar, abrió la puerta e ingreso, se observo al espejo el cual mostraba a un señor de ojos verdes y cabello negro.

Miguel sonrió macabramente y conducción rumbo a Saltadilla.

Al día siguiente en Megaville

Un ser de aspecto robótico con un aura fantasmal observaba al niño de doce años que se hacia llamar Ellos.

Ellos: y bien como te fue.

Robot fantasmal: no encontré al viejo, y su laboratorio estaba lleno de muchas trampas, y no encontré el prototipo que querías pero aun así encontré algo que podría interesarte, (le pasa un folder y Ellos lo abre y sonríe al ver un plano de un robot de aspecto humanoide que vestía una armadura roja, deja al folder junto a un periódico que mostraba el rostro de Brick, junto a Superman).

Ellos: bien hecho mereces tu paga (le otorga un paquete), y también tengo otra misión para ti, quiero que encuentres a una "amiga".

Robot fantasmal: y como reconoceré a esta "amiga y una vez que la halle que debo hacer.

Algún lugar en Nevada: (spoiler del tercer capitulo de bleedman)

Se oye una terrible explosión de la cual emerge un rayo verde que se dirige a una robot heroína, XJ9, mejor conocida como Jenny Wakeman, al parecer la heroína iba perdiendo contra sus rivales, ya que esta no poseí uno de sus brazo.

Esta chica robot contrataca con un rayo que sale de su pecho, ambos rayos chocaron y la explosión mando al suelo a la chica.

Jenny: ("son mas fuertes de lo que creía")

-déjame darte una manita- hablo un chico pelinegro con bastante burla, mientras extendía la mano mecánica de Jenny- de nada- este chico era Bucth es mas fuerte de los Rowdy.

Bucth: ¿lista para rendirte?

Jenny: oblígame (dice con desafío)

Bucth: tu lo pediste (empieza a formar una esfera verde en su mano izquierda)

Una mano sujeta su brazo.

Bucht: que estas haciendo.

-ya basta la pelea termino- dice un chico de cabellos peli naranja y una gorra roja, este chico es Brick, el líder de los chicos alborotadores.

Butch: como dices que termino apenas hemos comenzado

Brick: ¡dije se termino! ¡Ya para!

Butch: aguafiestas…

Su hermano menor, Boomer, solo observaba distraídamente a sus hermanos.

Cuatro grandes héroes se enfrentan entre si algo común pero a la vez, no lo es, ya que esto solo era un simple entrenamiento, cual es el verdadero potencial de los chicos si solo estaban jugando.

Mientras Butch se burlaba de Jenny, que era revisada por su mama la doctora Wakeman, Brick observo a su hermano menor, que era regañado por su nuevo mentor, el profesor Brisbane.

Brick: se lo que esta en tu mente Boomer, ¿son esas chicas de nuevo no? (después de todo el mismo no podía dejar de pensar en los sentimientos que le tenia a Bombón), no dejes que nada de esto llegue a tu cabeza, por que una vez que terminemos aquí…. Nada en el mundo podrá con nosotros, ni siquiera un estúpido beso.

Después de todo el odio es superior a cualquier otro sentimiento o no…

Boomer: estúpido…beso…. (Dijo con cierta nostalgia)

De regreso a las instalaciones Jenny fue reparada por Su madre y el asistente de esta, que para la mala suerte de Jenny, no era otro que su mayor acosador, Sheldon.

Pasó el tiempo y las cosas con Jenny fueron mejorando, hasta llegar a decir que Jenny se volvió amiga de los chicos, mientras que en Megaville las chicas superpoderosas se habían vuelto muy populares, todo iba de maravilla... la calma ante de la tormenta que esta por venir….

Camino a ningún lugar

En una morgue dos personas observan un cuerpo muy peculiar

- ve el cuerpo señorita- hablo un señor con bata medica, a una señorita, ambos eran forenses.

Forense chica: al parecer, tiene unos años de muerto, debió de haber sido atropellado por las marcas que presenta.

Forense señor: o eso querían que pareciera, mire su barriga.

La chica observo su Barriga y vio un largo corte.

Chica: acaso le extrajeron un órgano.

El señor negó y le dijo: por que no ve por usted mismo.

La chica metió su mano dentro del estomago del sujeto y se sorprendió por echo muy extraño.

Chica: no tiene…

Señor: huesos, y eso no es lo más raro de todo, cuando encontraron el cuerpo, y me llamaron observe que el cadáver era demasiado flaco, yo hice ese corte, no se como le han quitado todo su sistema óseo, no posee ninguna cicatriz quirúrgica, es como si hubiera nacido sin esqueleto, y si a esto le agregamos su estado de putrefacción, el registro de los policías dicen que el muria hace tan solo una semana.

Chica: ¿quien era él?

Señor: su nombre era el inspector Rogelio, estaba en el caso de la muerte de los esposos Bagge.

Ciudad tristeza.

Los habitantes caminaban con una gran depresión, esta ciudad hacia honor a su nombre, en medio de la ciudad se erguía un edificio con un extraño símbolo, un murciélago rojo. Y en ese edificio regia el nuevo líder de ciudad tristeza un ser despreciable, un demonio llamado aku-ma.

Este ser tenia una piel completamente oscura, parecía una sombra viviente y gobernaba con puño de hierro, pero esto ahora no nos interesa, vayamos a los calabozos de esta instalación en donde un monje sonreí misteriosamente el cual respondía al nombre de Zead.

Zead: falta poco para que nuestro liberadora llegue, jajaja (reía misteriosamente, mientras observaba una esfera que mostraba la imagen de una chica de cabellos negro, y ojos verdes), muy pronto bellota estará con nosotros.

Fin del capitulo.

Que planea Zead con bellota, y también quienes son los vengadores, y el misterioso Inspector como murió, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Pasando a otras cosas, Raven asesina, si y no, y sobre chico bestia, bueno solo les diré que aunque me gusta esa pareja, no tendrán buenos momentos románticos.

Próximo episodio: un villano aparecerá dispuesto a acabar con los chicos superlatosos, y Raven tendrá que convertirse en una ladrona o morir en el intento…


	5. la graduación 1 parte

Capitulo 4: la graduación

Héroes:

Brick, Boomer, Bucth (las chicas súper poderosas)

Villanos:

Profesor kamikaze (robotboy)

General Skull (¿?)

Django de los muertos (el tigre)

Otros.

Brisbane (bleeman)

Raven (los jóvenes titanes)

Al (¿)

Ellos (¿?)

Arquero(a) (¡!)

Doctores (relleno)

Las chicas superpoderosas (las chicas superpoderosas)

…..

Saltadilla.

-doctor, doctor miguel, se le solicita en emergencias

El doctor de cabellos negro y ojos verdes, entro a la sala de emergencias donde otros 2 doctores atendían a un paciente.

Miguel: como esta.

Doctor uno: muy mal, recibió un disparo de bala, en el estomago.

Doctor 2: a perdido mucha sangre.

Miguel: nombre.

Doctor uno: no lo se

Doctor 2: dijeron que era clasificado, tal vez sea una persona que trabaje para el gobierno o algo así.

Miguel observa al paciente y sonríe enigmáticamente, antes de empezar a salvar la vida de su nuevo paciente.

Nevada.

En un cuarto negro y lleno de pantallas, en las cuales se veía a los chicos latosos.

Brisbane: hay mejorado demasiado, ya es hora de la prueba final.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una vieja casona de Megaville

- acaso estas loco, (grita alguien con evidente molestia)

- sé que te preocupas por ella, pero ella necesita hacer esto sola.

- es muy peligroso, solo tu, yo y esa chica silbido, hemos hecho misiones en solitario

- ella te importa no es así.

- yo… ella

- tranquilo al, ella estará bien, es muy fuerte, además no creo que después de lo que le ocurrió quiera trabajar en equipo, aunque seas tu su compañero.

Al: yo… (Agacha la mirada con suma preocupación por lo que podría sucederle a su nueva amiga)

- pasando a otro tema, Al encontrasteis lo que te pedí.

Al: si They, fue difícil pero encontré al perfecto conejillo de indias.

Al le entrega unas fotografías y un sobre, en las fotografías se veía a un diminuto humano pelón y viejo, en el sobre venían papeles que relataban todo lo relacionado con esta persona.

Al: su nombre el doctor Kamikase, el…

They: es un perfecto tonto, un gran perfecto tonto que servirá a mi propósito, jajaja.

…

Los chicos superpoderosos se divertían en Megaville sin sospechar lo que iba ocurrir, dentro de poco tiempo.

Nevada

El profesor Brisbane observaba a sus pupilos.

Brisbane: esta será su última prueba, sus rivales posiblemente sean los más difíciles a los que enfrentado hasta el momento, den lo mejor de ustedes.

Los 3: si señor.

Comadreja: bien entre al proyector de hologramas.

Comadreja: Comenzando, en tres, dos, uno.

Los tres entraron al cuarto de hologramas y…

Boomer: no puede ser (estaba muy sorprendido)

- hola boomer-kun, me extrañaste (hablo coquetamente una pelirrubia)

Butch también estaba con la boca abierta a ver a sus nuevos oponentes.

- deberías de cerrar tu boca tarado (hablo con enfado una pelinegra).

- Brick acaso sonríes por que nos volvemos a encontrar (dice sensualmente una pelirroja)

Brick sonreí y contesta con alegría.

Brick: en realidad estoy contento, por que podre patearte el trasero, lastima que solo seas un holograma, chicos están listos, hay que derrotar a las chicas superpoderosas.

Golpes, patadas, explosiones una gran batalla se llevaba acabó la sala de hologramas, los chicos iban perdiendo contra sus némesis, y es que Boomer solo se defendía de los ataques de Burbuja, por otro lado Bucth no demostraba aquella chispa que siempre llevaban sus ojos cuando estaba ante sus enemigos, el único que parecía estar como siempre era Brick, o eso parecía ya que aunque había golpeado en ocasiones a Bombón, no le había atacado con sus mejores técnicas.

Soy la comadreja estaba impresionado por la batalla, pero el profesor Brisbane observaba silenciosamente la batalla.

Megaville

Tres personas misteriosas caminaban por un pequeño bazar, un chico de cabellos peligris, muy largo, que llegaban hasta el inicio de sus codos, de piel muy blanca y de aproximadamente unos 17 años, poseí un sombrero negro de charro, lentes oscuros, una camisa negra de vestir de mangas largas , un pantalones negro de gala y unas botas de charro negras, una chica de unos 15 años que tenia cabellos negros, el cual le llegaba a los codos y piel morena, ella estaba vestida con una playera roja, con estampado de un corazón negro y letras blancas que decían, I´m a bad girl , una minifalda roja que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, largas calcetas blancas que le llegaban a las rodillas y unas hermosas zapatillas rojas de ballet, al igual que el chico peligris tenia unos lentes oscuros.

El último de los tres era un niño de piel de unos 12 años que poseí un extenso cabello peli rosa que le llegaba a las rodillas y ojos del mismo tono, poseí una gorra roja con un estampado de una R negra, una camiseta rosa con una pequeña R roja la altura del pecho y una chamarra deportiva de color negra, con una enorme R rosa en la espalda, un pantalón negro con un cinturón rosa, en la hebilla del cinturón, poseí un patrón de letras R rosa-negra-roja, para finalizar tenia unos tenis blancos.

Las tres personas llegaron a una escuela y pasaron a ella.

- no entiendo por qué debemos inscribirnos- hablo la chica con total desprecio.

- mientras menos llamemos la atención, es mucho mejor, pero no estés tan enfadado, no estarás sola, yo también me inscribiré a esta escuela, aunque en tercer grado.

- y que hay con el- la chica mira al pelirosa- no se a inscripto a ninguna escuela.

- Raven, yo me inscribiré a mediados del curso, por un asunto en especial- digo el chico pelirosa.

- pero al contrario de nosotros Raven, They se inscribirá a la secundaria que esta cerca, como es que se llamaba esa secundaria.

They: Secundaria…Megaville.

Después de que Al y Raven se inscribieran, los 3 salieron y They le dijo a Raven que ella entraría hasta después de una semana, ya que tenia una misión, pero que no se preocupara, que alguien le cubriría, en la escuela.

Montaña nevada.

El profesor Brisbane observaba a sus pupilos que lucían muy cansados.

Brisbane: mal, muy mal, Boomer solo te defendiste, Bucth donde quedo tu instinto de peleador, y Brick, esperaba más de ti.

Los tres: lo sentimos profesor

Brisbane: así jamás lograrán vencer a X, y a las chicas superpoderosas, Chicos deben olvidar su odio hacia las chicas y concentrarse.

Brick: jamas,- miro con reproche a Brisbane- derrotar a las chicas, es nuestro destinos por eso fuimos creados…

Brisbane: no… tal vez los originales RRB, pero ustedes no son los originales, ustedes son nuevos Rowby- Brisbane observo a Brick que no quitaba su mirada de odio.

Brisbane suspiro y dijo: creo que no puedo hacerlos persistir de su venganza, dentro de 15 días volverán a hacer la prueba, chicos es su última oportunidad, si fallan el proyecto será cancelado y no podrán cumplir su venganza.

Brisbane se retiro dejando a los chicos pensando.

3 días después en un museo de star city se llevaba a cabo la exposición de un cinturón al parecer mágico, decía la leyenda que tenia encerado el poder de una bestia felina.

Los guardias estaban noqueados, mientras una sombre se dirigía a la vidriera de la exposición.

-así que este el cinturón de la tigresa, jajaja- dijo la sombra.

-yo que tu me alejaría de ahí, si no quieres que te mate- hablo una voz siniestra, la sombra voltio y vio a una chica con una capa y capucha roja

- pero que linda señorita, si fuera mayor me gustaría que nos conociéramos mas- hablo con elegancia, mientras la chica le miraba con repugnancia.

- lo siento no salgo con niños, o esqueletos, y tu eres ambas.

- jajaja, son Django de los muertos, tu eres una heroína, y estas aquí para detenerme- Django llevo las manos a su guitarra mágica- lamentablemente, no puedo dejarme capturar, y me llevare lo que bine a buscar.

Django toco su guitarra y del suelo emergieron varios esqueletos bandidos.

Django: a ella

Los esqueletos atacaron a la chica, y de la chica emergió un cuervo rojo que empezó a despedazar a los esqueletos.

- te metisteis con la chica equivocada, mi nombre es Raven y no soy una heroína, he cruzado la línea que separa del bien y el mal, son una vengadora.

Mientras Raven y Django conversaban en la azotea del edificio estaba un(a) chico(a), con un gran arco.

El (la) arquero(a) sonrió mientras aparecía como por arte de magia una flecha,

El(la) chico(a) apunto hacia el cielo y arrojo la flecha al aire, cuando la flecha se perdió en el aire.

Chico(a): en esta bella noche habrá un robo con probabilidades de lluvia (ante sus palabras, la bella noche despejada se lleno de nubes, y las primeras gotas de una tormenta empezaron a caer), no puedo esperar mucho tiempo, aurate en salir Raven.


	6. la graduación parte 2

Capitulo 4: la graduación

Héroes:

Brick, Boomer, Bucth (las chicas súper poderosas)

Villanos:

Profesor kamikaze (robotboy)

Constantine (robotboy)

Perros robot (relleno)

General Skull (¿?)

Django de los muertos (el tigre)

Otros.

Brisbane (bleeman)

Comadreja (la vaca y el pollito)

Raven (los jóvenes titanes)

Arquero(a) (¡!)

Doctores (relleno)

…..

Saltadilla:

En un hospital de saltadilla, un medico de cabellos negro y ojos verdes caminaba lentamente, se veía muy agotado para su edad, su nombre era miguel, y desde hace años padecía problemas del riñón, hace poco tuvo un accidente en una carretera rumbo a ningún lugar (en el capitulo tres le puse que tenia cabello pelirrojo, perdón por ese error).

Una doctora se acerca.

-se ve cansado doctor miguel.

Miguel: solo un poco, solo daré una consulta y ya podre irme.

Nevada.

La noche apenas llegaba y los chicos estaban en la sal de proyecciones, los chicos estaban en su segundo y posiblemente ultimo intento, los hologramas de las chicas superpoderosas no les daban tregua a los chicos.

Los tres chicos estaban reunidos mientras observaban a sus oponentes.

Bucth: bellota si que es fuerte.

Boomer: que hacemos Brick.

Brick: es hora de la táctica fénix oscuro.

Bucth y Boomer: entendido

Los res empiezan a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía a su alrededor, que hace explosión, creando un fuego negro, que empieza a tomar la forma de un fénix, el fénix se lanza a la líder de las chicas.

Antes de que el fénix golpee a bombón el holograma desaparece.

Brick: -pero que? -dice Brick al deformar al fénix

¡! PELIGRO_PELIGRO_INTRUSOS!- se oye una voz mecánica por toda la instalación

Bucth: intrusos, acaso será parte de la prueba?

Boomer: tal vez, ya que solo un tonto entraría a una fortaleza de máxima seguridad- le da la razón a su hermano.

Brick: salgamos a ver- dice con seriedad.

Star city.

Star City, la ciudad del titán honorario Speedy, en esta ciudad estaba llevándose a cabo un encuentro entre un villano de ciudad milagro, Django de los muertos, nieto de la nefasta Sartana de los muertos, este villano estaba cara a cara con la ex titán, Raven la gótica hechicera mitad demonio que fue acusada de asesinar a otro titán.

Django: así que ahora eres una villana como yo, entonces por que pelear entre nosotros, solo me llevare el cinturón, y tu puedes llevarte las demás reliquias si así lo deseas,- observaba atentamente a la gótica hechicera ante cualquier ataque.

Raven: buena proposición, pero para quien trabajo fue muy especifico, solo quiere ese cinturón.- Raven mantiene la vista en el pequeño niño esqueleto.

Django: que lastima que no podemos llegar a un acuerdo, muere entonces.

Django toca su guitarra mística, y los huesos de esqueletos empiezan a elevarse y unirse hasta formar un enorme monstruo esqueleto, el cual apenas y cabía en la sala del museo. (Pasarse por mi Facebook)

Django: mátala mi esqueleto gigante.

El esqueleto arrojo su puño perezosamente a la chica gótica, al parecía su gran tamaño lo volvía muy lento.

Raven esquiva el golpe ágilmente y dice.

Raven: he derribado cosas más grandes.

Algunas cosas del museo se llenan de un aura negra y son arrojadas violentamente al rostro del esqueleto que no siente absolutamente nada ante la agresión.

Mientras tanto Django agarra de la vitrina el cinturón, y luego se dirige hacia las salidas de emergencia.

Raven: no te dejare ir- dice mientras corre hacia Django

La enorme mano del esqueleto se interpone entre Raven y su pequeño amo

Django: divierte chica tonta.

Nevada.

En el cuarto de control, havia unos cuatro perros robot, un viejo decrepito y su ayudante, estos extraían todos los datos de las computadoras por medio de un quinto perro robot.

- ya casi termina ese perro Constantine- le hablo el viejo a su enorme ayudante.

Constantine: solo falta al 20 por ciento y toda la carga será extraída con éxito doctor.

-jijiji, muy pronto tendré a robotboy.

Las puertas se abrieron y 2 humanos con armaduras entraron.

-alejense de las computadoras, lentamente- el humano le apunta con un arma al viejito.

Viejo: perros bot ataquen

Uno de perros bot ataco a los uniformados que les dispararon, las balas rebotaron en la cabeza mecánica del perro, que habría las fauces dispuesto a morder a uno de los guardias.

Un rayo verde salió detrás de los guardias y golpeo al perro, destruyéndolo en el proceso.

- algo me dice que este es el simulacro mas divertido de todos- hablo un chico pelirrubio.

- no creo que sea un simulacro, común y corriente- dijo un pelinegro.

- estoy de acuerdo- hablo un pelirrojo.

El perro que estaba conectado a las computadoras salió del sistema y constantine hablo

Constantine: señor la carga esta completa, es hora de irnos.

Uno de los perros saco de su boca un gas que cegó a los Rowdys, cuando el gas se disperso el viejo, su ayudante y los perros habían desaparecido, solo había un hoyo en una pared.

Deberiamos ir por ellos- hablo el pelirrojo.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo Brick- dijo el pelinegro.

Los tres chicos salieron volando por el agujero, sin escuchar al guardia.

Guardias: esperen chicos.

Star city

Django salía del museo con paso tranquilo, cuando de las puertas salió disparado su enorme esqueleto.

Django: vaya te he subestimado.

Raven: se necesita más que eso para vencerme- aunque Raven quería aparentar fortaleza, ella estaba cansada después de su pelea con el esqueleto monstruoso.

Django: lo mismo digo sobre mi esqueleto.

El enorme esqueleto empezó a levantarse, una vez que se levanto agarro un semáforo de luz, y lo arranco del suelo y lo utilizo como mazo para golpear a Raven, esta se protegió con un escudo negro.

El esqueleto volvió a atacar, una y otra vez, y otra vez hasta que el escudo cedió, y Ravenempezo a esquivar los ataques del esqueleto.

Raven elevo con su energía un carro que arrojo al esqueleto y este utilizo el poste de luz como bate de beisbol, raven ataco con una esfera negra pero no se preparo para la enorme mano del esqueleto que la atrapo

El esqueleto empezó a apretarla y ella grito de dolor

Nevada.

Soy la comadreja revisaba las computadoras del cuarto del control.

Comadreja: señor Brisbane los intrusos han hackeado el sistema y han copiado y borrado los archivos del proyecto RRB, el proyecto x, y los archivos S.

Brisbane solo observaba por la ventana y dijo.

- espero que los chicos logren detenerlo, esos archivos en malas manos son muy peligrosos.

Afuera de las instalaciones los chicos se habían separada, para buscar a los intrusos.

Bucth volaba cuando del suelo salieron unos misiles que esquivo, al ver hacia abajo vio a tres de los cuatro peros que quedaban.

Bucth: no se si sea un simulacro, pero no me voy a contener.

El pelinegro se dirigió a tierra para pelear con los perros robot

Boomer había encontrado a Constantine que manejaba un gigante perro bot.

Boomer dispara una esfera azul que no hiso efecto en el perro mecanico.

Constantine: jajaja, serás comida de mi Big perro bot.

En otra parte el Dr. Kamikaze veía con impaciencia al ultimo perro bot

Kamikaze: vamos, vamos apurate- decía con impaciencia

Perro bot: 88%, 90%, 91.5 %, 94%, 95%

Brick volaba bajo y a lo lejos vía a Kamikaze y al ultimo perro.

Brick: ahí están- disparo un rayo rojo al perro bot.

Perro Bot: 98%, 99.5%, 100% carga envía… - el robot exploto por el rayo rojo de Brick y la cabeza del perro bot cayo al lado del Dr mientras terminaba su frase-…ada- el robot dejo de funcionar.

Star city:

El (la) arquero(a) observaba desde el tejado del museo, espera con paciencia a que alguien saliera., observo salir a un chico esqueleto y luego vio como las puertas eran desiertas y un enorme esqueleto salía disparada hacia unos autos., Luego una chica gótica salió.

El (la) arquero(a) agarro del suelo su arco y sonrió enigmáticamente, mientras aparecía en sus manos una flecha, que acomodo en su arco.

Arquero (a): al fin sales Raven: (el (ella), apunto con su flecha a la cabeza de Raven, la cual esquivaba los ataques del esqueleto

Arquero (a): deja de moverte, quieres- El (ella) observo como Raven era atrapada por la enorme mano del Esqueleto- así esta mejor, descansa en paz Raven- El (la) Arquero (a) disparo su flecha hacia Raven.

Nevada:

Butch había golpeado con fuerza el rostro mecánico del último de los perros Robot que le atacaron.

Bucth: y ese era el ultimo.

- Bucth- grita una comadreja mientras se acerca al lugar de la batalla, la comadreja observa con horror como los robot fueron destruidos- que… que acabas…de hacer… los…los datos.

Bucth: lo lamento soy la comadreja, pero sus peros de simulacro se pusieron un poco pesados.

Boomer había lanzado de todo al Perro gigante pero este no cedía ante nada.

Constantine: jajaja, no puedes destruir a mi perro bot, con esos simples ataques.

Boomer: tienes razón, tu y el profesor se esforzaron en este simulacro, pero pensando bien quien eres, Soy la comadreja o el profesor, bueno vamos a averiguarlo con mi nueva técnica.

Boomer empezó a formar una enorme esfera azul que arrojo con todas sus fuerzas al cielo.

Constantine observo como la esfera gigante se perdía en el cielo.

Canstantine: pero que piensas hacer.

Boomer le observo y empezó a contar.

Boomer: tres, dos, uno, LLUUVIA DE BURBUJAS

La enorme esfera de energía exploto en el cielo y pequeñas esferas azul claro surgieron de cielo como lluvia de estrellas, las esferas cayeron al suelo por todas partes, el robot gigante no podía esquivar tantos ataques, y termino explotando por el ataque.

Constantine salió disparado del Robot y Boomer se acercó a un temeroso Constantine.

Boomer: y bien profesor que le parecía mi nueva tecnica.

- muy impresionante, aunque es muy peligrosa, ya que no tienes control sobre las esferas- hablo a sus espaldas el profesor Brisbane.

Boomer: tiene razón en eso Profesor Brisbane, pero como puede hablar con ese disfraz tan feo y gordo sin mover los labios- hablo inocentemente mientras observaba el rostro de constantine.

Brisbane: tal vez por que estoy detrás de ti, y ese no es ningún disfraz.

En otra parte Brick observaba a un asustado profesor Kamikase.

Kamikase: ale…alejate

Brick: no se quien seas pero mejor ríndete por tu propio bien.

Kamikase observaba con miedo al pequeño líder, y de repente se llevo las manos al cuello como si se estuviera ahogando, mientras una bruma roja empezó a surgir debajo de los pies de kamikaze.

Brick: que esta pasando – miraba con confusión la extraña escena- mientras frotaba en el aire

La bruma empezó a introducirse, por la boca, en kamikaze, una vez que toda la bruma se introdujo en Kamikaze, este empezó a reír diabólicamente

Kamikaze-jajajaja

El profesor kamikaze se elevo unos centímetros del suelo ante un sorprendido Brick, y antes de que supiera que estaba pasando el anciano salió a una velocidad impresionante, que no iba de acuerdo con su edad, hacia Brick, al llegar le dio una patada en la cara a Brick, que con el impacto, salió disparado con mucha fuerza hacia el suelo, creando un pequeño cráter.

Star city.

Raven gritaba mientras el esqueleto la aplastaba con fuerza, la chica se termino por desmayar por el dolor.

Django: basta yo le dare el golpe final.

El gigante soltó a la chica que cayo al suelo, justo cuando una flecha con un emplumado de plumas moradas se incrustaba en el guante del gigante.

Después de unos segundos la flecha exploto, al dispersarse el humo el guante queda hecho pedazos y se veía parte de la mano y del guante del gigante.

Django: que diablos, quien se atreve a atacarnos.

En la cima el (la) arquero (a) sonrió.

Arquero (a): que mal, falle, y me equivoque de flecha.

Nevada

El Profesor Kamikaze le estaba dando una paliza al líder de los Rowdys.

-"pero que esta pasando, como es posible que un viejito me esté dando la paliza de mi vida"- pensó un confundido pelirrojo, mientras esquivaba los golpes de su oponente.

Brick trato de contratacar con una patada que fue detenida con facilidad por las manos de Kamikaze.

Kamikase: me decisiones, esperaba mas de ti Brick, no eres como en el pasado cuando odiasbas a bombon, por que se que ahora fingues odiarla– hablo con una voz muy diferente a la suya, mas juvenil y mas malvada.

Brick: qui… quien eres?

Kamikase: acaso no me recuerdas, soy tu pasado, y decidiré tu futuro, pagaras por lo que me hicisteis.

Brick: a que te refieres.

Kamikase- jajaja, utilice este decrepito cuerpo para volver a verte, yo soy HIM

Brick: imposible… tu estas muerte yo y mis hermanos te destruimos

Kamikaze/ him: creías que unos mocosos podrían acabar con mi vida, que iluso

Megaville

En la antigua mansión un chico de cabellos rosas observaba un espejo el cual mostraba la pelea de Brick y un poseído Kamikaze

Ellos escucha como Brick dice "a que te refieres" y el habla.

Ellos: jajaja, utilice este decrepito cuerpo para volver a verte, yo soy HIM (al momento de decirlo en el espejo el profesor Kamikaze dice las mismas palabras)

Observa como Brick se ve sorprendido y sonríe ante aquello.

Nevada

Brick yacía en el suelo, mientras observa con ira al Doctor Kamikaze.

Kamikaze/ellos/him: jajaja, quiero matarte, pero no escaparas tan fácilmente, recuerda Brick, cuando llegue el momento te arrebatare todo lo que quieres, y entonces mi venganza estará completa, tus hermanos caerán primero y luego esa chica a la cual hare sufrir antes de acabar con su vida, si que disfrutare el matar a Bombon.

Brick: NOOOOO, Brick vuela hacia Kamikase y empieza a golpearlo con desesperación- ella es mía, MIA

Kamikaze solo se reía como loco antes los golpes salvajes de Brick

Un último golpe a la nariz del viejo y este cayo al suelo.

Brick: muere, MUERE- empezó a crear una gigante esfera roja para arrojársela al indefenso vejestorio.

- basta Brick es suficiente- grito con autoridad el líder de los chicos, el profesor Brisbane, el cual acababa de llegar al lugar junto a Boomer, Bucth, soy la comadreja y muchos guardias.

Kamikaze se levanto y los guardias le apuntaron.

Comadreja: será mejor que se rinda.

Kamikaze: recuerda Brick, conocerás mi venganza, yo triunfare al final, jajajaja – de su boca empezó a emergía una bruma roja que empezó a encogerse y a comprimirse hasta formar una pequeña insignia que callo al suelo, mientras Kamikaze se desmayaba.

Megaville

Se acabó la función- dijo el pelirosa que se hacia llamar Ellos- y ahora debo de visitar a un viajo amigo de Dexter, para que mi plan se lleve a cabo.

La puerta de la habitación del pelirrosa se abrió y un adolecente pelihris entro.

Al: me mando a llamar.

Ellos: si, sé que vas a salir a Australia, quiero que lleves algo contigo.

Star city.

Raven abrió los ojos y observo una flecha con plumas moradas, el cual empezó a expulsar un polvo amarillo, mientras Raven recordaba una conversación con uno de sus nuevos aliados.

Flash back.

Raven: deja de preocuparte estaré bien Al.

Al: yo…yo no estoy preocupado, solo digo que no deberías de confiarte en tu misión, después de todo la ciudad de Star city, posee a un joven titan, Speedy y creo que…

Raven: no me preocupa un chico con flechas de truco.

Fin del flash back

Raven: Speedy- susurro mientras se desmayaba

El (la) arquero(a) observa a la chica desmayada y habla con una voz masculina.

Arquero (a): será mejor que sigas durmiendo, al menos hasta que se lleve acabo tu juicio.

El arquero extrajo un comunicador de sus ropas y hablo por este.

Arquero: tengo a Raven, misión cumplida.

Megaville.

Entonces no era un simulacro- hablo un pelirrubio mientras observaba a sus superiores

-No, Boomer- le contesto la comadreja

-y que pasa con la prueba- dijo el pelinegro rowdy.

- se cancela su ultima prueba- habla el profesor Brisbane

- entonces que pasara con nosotros- habla el pelirrojo.

- pueden consideran esto que acaba de pasar como su prueba final- habla soy la comadreja.

- y acaban de pasar, felicidades chicos, preparen sus cosas nos marcharemos después de unos meses, a Megaville.

Fin del capitulo

En el próximo capitulo.

Boomer: será mejor que dejemos brick y a su amiguita solos

Bucth: si por que tú quieres estar a solos con la peli naranja, no es así Brick, ya que te gusta ella, y a ella tu le gustas.

Brick y la chica peli naranja se sonrojan ante lo dicho

Boomer y Bucth: los dejamos solos tortolitos

Brick y Peli naranja: el (ella) no me gusta.


	7. el angel pelinaranja

Antes que nada en este hablare un poco sobre la relación de los chicos-chicas superpoderosos(a),comencemos con los chicos; Cuando los rowdy aparecieron en el comic de bleeman, Boomer mostro sentimientos fuertes por burbuja, Bucth al parecer lo único que le interesaba era destruir todo lo que se moviera y Brick fue el único que mostro odio hacia las chicas; por otro lado , en el caso de las chicas, Burbuja no tiene a nadie para un posible noviazgo (al menos que bleeman acepte la zoofilia), Bellota ama a Zamurai Jack, y esa relación se me hace de la típica chica adolecente enamorada de una persona mayor que aparecen en los mangas, y rara vez terminan juntos, y por ultimo Bombón la cual esta fuertemente enamorada de Dexter y este también, lo cual es muy posible que termine en noviazgo, aunque últimamente el chico genio mostro sentimientos por Olga, este es un extraño triangulo.

En conclusión.

Boomer-Burbuja: muy posible que llegue a suceder en el comic (si es que el chico se opone a sus hermanos y bleeman no acepta la zoofilia)

Bellota-Bucth: poco probable pero posible (si es que bellota se olvida de Jack y se enamora de alguien de su edad)

Brick-Bombon: prácticamente imposible, Bombon tiene un 85 % de terminar con el niño genio.

Por fortuna este no es comic de bleeman, si no que es mi fic, y aunque Bombon llegue a ser novia de Dexter, me gusta mas que termine con Brick…

Olvido algo en el tema de Bombon y eso es que ella no solo tiene de candidatos, como posibles novios, tiene otro y ese es HIM, ya que en un futuro apocalíptico alterno HIM y Bombon tienen una hija, y no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo diablos la líder de las Power termino con el mayor villano de Saltadilla, tal vez Him la engaño y la enamoro como puro hueso hiso con Mandy; posiblemente juegue un poco con la relación de Him-Bombon ya que aun no tengo claro como terminaran las parejas, tal vez decida que mi fic sea un enlace entre PPGD y grim tales.

Así que no me odien por lo que este apunto de pasar….

Capitulo 5: el angel peli naranja

Héroes:

Brick, Boomer, Bucth (las chicas súper poderosas)

Betty atómica (Betty atómica)

Bombon (las chicas súper poderosas) (primera vez que una chica súper poderosa pasa como héroe principal)

Villanos:

General Skull (¿?)

Django de los muertos (el tigre)

Ellos ¿him? (¿las chicas súper poderosas?)

Otros.

Brisbane (bleeman)

Raven (los jóvenes titanes)

Arquero "silbido" (¡!)

Doctores (relleno)

Reina Vexus (la robot adolecente)

Dexter (el laboratorio de dexter)

Mandark (el laboratorio de Dexter)

Olga (el laboratorio de Dexter)

Dee-dee (el laboratorio de Dexter)

Otto (el escuadrón del tiempo)

Agente Baltazar (relleno)

Amozo (la liga de la justicia)

Saltadilla.

Una niebla antinatural a zumbido en la oscuridad al hospital de saltadilla, y alguien se mueve entre las sombras, un doctor de cabellos negro, y muy pálido.

De un cuarto sale otro medico y observa a su camarada.

Doctor de relleno: doctor miguel le estaba buscando, el paciente que viene de Megaville esta en su consultorio esperándolo.,- el doctor observa su rostro que es iluminado por la luz de la luna, miguel tiene su rostro completamente azul- esta bien doctor.

Miguel se aleja de la luz y responde con una voz cansada y nerviosa: si… estoy bien…solo quiero terminar con este momento de mi vida.

Doctor de relleno: si, a mi tampoco me gustan las guardias.

El doctor observa a Miguel alejarse entre los pasillos.

Miguel llega a su consultorio y abre la puerta, observa de pies a cabeza a la persona que le espera, es un señor calvo de aparentemente 40 años, estaba demasiado musculoso y tenia una herida de cuchilla en su hombro de derecho que era visible ya que venia vestido con un chaleco sin mangas y un pantalón negro, este sujeto fue salvado por miguel, él había recibido una bala a un costado de su corazón que fue extraída con éxito por el doctor, poco sabían sobre este tipo que trabaja para el gobierno, en un proyecto secreto relacionado a la protección de reliquias antiguas en Megaville, su nombre era agente Baltazar.

Baltazar: doctor perdón por venir a las 12 de la noche pero era muy urgente, he sentido un poco de molestias en mi cuerpo después de la operación, y dentro de poco regreso a Megaville.

Miguel: dime que clase de molestias agente Baltazar.

Después de la plática el doctor empezó a toser gravemente.

Baltazar: doctor…

Miguel: hambre… tengo mucha hambre, el doctor se arrojó al agente como una bestia salvaje, el agente le esquivo y le dijo.

Baltazar: no sé que le pase doctor, pero será mejor que se calme.

Miguel: jejeje (empezó a reir maniáticamente), comida, volvió a arrojarse y el agente le golpeo en la cara y lo tumbo.

La luz de la luna se colo y Baltazar empezó a temblar aquello era sobrenatural, algo para lo que un superhéroe estaría preparado pero no el, un simple agente del gobierno.

Baltazar: ¿Quién…quien eres?

Miguel sonrió mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba su putrefacto rostro.

Miguel: que pasa, parece que jamás hubieras visto un cadáver en descomposición, mi nombre es general skull, y tu eres mi proximo cuerpo.

Al día siguiente

Nevada

Soy la comadreja estaba preocupada por los resultados obtenidos por los perros robots del profesor Kamikaze.

Comadreja: señor Brisbaine, los datos se han perdido.

Brisbane le observo y murmuro con un poco de culpa: posiblemente sea lo mejor esos datos no debieron crearse en primer lugar.

Comadreja: al algo mas, posiblemente el doctor Kamikaze le envió los datos a alguien, e intentado rastrear la dirección IP del recibidor, no lo he conseguido.

Brisbane: sospechaba que el doctor kamikaze trabajaba para alguien mas, fue muy raro que pudiera entrar a la instalación, sin activar las alarmas, aquel para quien trabajaba conocía sobre este lugar.

Comadreja: usted cree que trabajaba para X

Brisbane: posiblemente… o al alguien más peligroso que X allá afuera y tengamos un posible espía en este lugar, abre una investigación comadreja y averigua todo lo que sepa el doctor Kamikaze y su ayudante.

En una de las habitaciones del lugar el líder de los rowdys observaba una insignia roja con una "V" negra justo en el centro, al darle la vuelta solo había un fondo oscuro con una gran R rosa.

Brick: him….

Flash back:

Brick: qui… quien eres?

Kamikase: acaso no me recuerdas, soy tu pasado, y decidiré tu futuro, pagaras por lo que me hicisteis.

Brick: a que te refieres.

Kamikase- jajaja, utilice este decrepito cuerpo para volver a verte, yo soy HIM

Brick: imposible… tú estas muerto yo y mis hermanos te destruimos

Kamikaze/ him: creías que unos mocosos podrían acabar con mi vida, que iluso

Fin del flashback

Brick: como es posible que haiga vuelto a la vida.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y sus hermanos ingresaron.

Bucth: que pasa Brick preocupado por la venganza de un anciano loco.

Boomer observo lo pensativo que estaba su hermano y solo se quedo en silencio, sabia que cuando su hermano tenia algo en la mente jamás escuchaba nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Mientras el líder de los rowdys se cuestionaba sobre la resurrección de him, que es lo pasa con su contraparte….

Megaville.

Bombon volaba por una vieja casona supuestamente abandonada, en la casona un chico de cabellos pelirosa que se hacia llamar Ellos le observaba entre la oscuridad, este chico escondía un gran secreto que podría poner el mundo de cabeza, ya que al parecer era el mas temido rival de las chicas, el ser demoniaco conocido como Him, ¿Him? estaba reclutado a un equipo raro de ¿supervillanos?, los cuales incluían a… un chico de 17 años llamado Al… una chica de 12 años… un fantasma robótico… una joven hechicera de 15 años llamada Raven y… otros 2 misteriosos aliados.

Ellos aparto su vista de bombon y se acercó a un viejo escritorio en la cual estaba una laptop, ellos empezó a revisar la información de una carpeta la cual decía "proyecto X", en esta carpeta había varias fotos de los Rowdys anteriores y sus resurrecciones, así como archivos y graficas relacionadas a la conducta y mejora de sus habilidades de su ultima resurrección, después de un rato revisando los documento, volvió al inicio en donde habría tres carpetas, las cuales eran la del proyecto rowdy, la del proyecto x, y la de los archivos S, Ellos abrió la carpeta "proyecto x", y al igual que la primera carpeta esta poseía varias fotos de X antes y después de su transformación, y archivos relacionados a este, después de ver unas cuantas fotos X volvió a las carpetas originales y abrió la ultima, al abrir la carpeta S la cual estaba llena de puros documentos, x empezó a bajar por la lista de documentos ordenados por letras, alcanzo a leer algunos nombres de los documentos, Brecha, Bombon, Danny, Charmcaster, Coraje, Harvey ,Megatron, Raven, Robotboy.

Ellos se detuvo y sonrió mientras abría el archivo. Al instante una imagen de un chico robot apareció.

En el titulo del documento aparecía la palabra Robotboy

Ellos: muy interesante, esta información me será útil para mis propósitos.

Alguien toco a su puerta y el dio permiso para que entraran a su habitación.

Un chico de 12 años entro, poseía cabellos negro que le llegaban asta los codos, tenia un conjunto de vestimenta de detective negra, unos guantes dorados, en los cuales llevaba un arco morado , unos zapatos negros, y un sombrero blanco , llevaba una mascara que cubría todo rastro facial a exención de sus bellos ojos morados que reflejaban tristeza.

Ellos: como esta ella.

Arquero: Ellos, cuando la encontré estaba muy mal (dijo con reproche y con una voz gruesa de hombre)

Ellos: que paso con la misión

Arquero: la misión de Raven fue un total fracaso, tal y como lo predijo, además el cinturón era falso, pero sospecho que ya lo sabia, no es así.

Ellos: así es... la misión solo era para probar las habilidades de Raven.

Arquero: en mi opinión esa niña bonita que teme romperse una uña no merece estar en el equipo.

Ellos: jajaja, si fuera por ti, no habría nadie en el equipo.

Arquero: no es mi culpa que los niños sean unos tontos que solo se figuen en las caras bonitas, además si aceptaría a las niñas, siempre y cuando…

Ellos: fueran feas para ti… pasarían siglos antes de que encuentres una, por que no superas aquello.

Arquero: basta (dijo con una voz triste), no quiero hablar de eso, por eso no estoy aquí ellos.

Ellos: tienes razón… y no necesitas utilizar tu falsa voz conmigo, silbido cuéntame los detalles de lo sucedido

El (la) chico(a) murmuro algo muy despacio y luego hablo con una bella voz femenina.

¿chica?(silbido): bien esto fue lo que paso (silbido le conto lo que observo arriba del edificio del museo, asta que ataco al enorme mostro esqueleto, y Raven se desmayaba, después le relato como destruyo al esqueleto con sus flechas, para después enfrentarse a Django el cual le ataco de frente con sus enormes garras esqueléticas, era una batalla uno a uno y en un golpe del esqueleto la mascara de la chica cayo y el esqueleto observo a su oponente y se quedo completamente paralizado.

Ellos: jajajaja ya veo por qué estas molesta, Django observo tu rostro e imagino que te "insulto", pobre Django no me gustaría estar en su lugar.

Silbido: como, como se atrevió a decirme aquellas palabras tan hirientes.

Ellos: jajaja, que te dijo silbido.

Silbido: me digo… que era… la chica… mas… linda que había visto en su vida, detesto a ese esqueleto con toda mis fuerzas yo no soy una chica linda.

Ellos termino estallando en carcajadas, mientras silbido murmuraba insultos hacia el esqueleto.

Y en la escuela de Megaville Bombon descubriría un secreto del chico que le gustaba.

(aviso: spoiler del capitulo 4 de bleeman)

Bonbom dejo caer sus libros mientras observaba con horror algo.

Bombon: santo d… ¿B…Burbuja?

Ese algo era una chica rubia de apariencia triste y que llevaba una vestimenta de valet, de uno de sus ojos escurría lo que parecía ser sangre, esta chica estaba conectada a varios aparatos mecánicos que median sus respuestas.

Bombon: "no, no es ella, ¿Quién es ella?" pensó la confundida líder.

-no deberías estar aquí- hablo una voz a sus espaldas

Bombon- ¡Dexter! Yo.

Dexter: ¡sal!...¡sal de aquí!

Dexter saca a la fuerza a Bombon que no comprendía nada.

Bonbom se acerca a uno de los amigos del chico genio para averiguar sobre aquel secreto de dexter.

Bombon- ¿Otto?

Otto- ah, hola, Bombon.

Bombon- Otto necesito hablar contigo… sobre Dexter.

Otto le cuenta a Bombon la trágica historia de Dee-Dee, la hermana de Dexter, la cual murió al proteger a su hermano en una batalla entre Dexter y su archinemesis Mandark, este hecho ocasiono que Dexter empezara a construir una replica de su hermana mayor.

Bombon estaba muy deprimida y decidió estar solo, un grave error.

Fin del spoiler

En la vieja casona Silbido termino de relatar su relato y Ellos le observaba con una gran calma.

Silbido-Ellos, el cinturón original, donde esta.

Ellos-le pedí a Al que lo escondiera, después de todo tu y al, son las 2 personas en las que mas confió.

Silbido-enserio se lo distes a Al, estoy segura que no le dirá nada la sociedad, pero si descubren que el posee el cinturón no dudaran en matarle podrán matarle -dijo con preocupación.

Ellos- acaso te preocupa Al, deberías de confiar en el ya que tu y Al son los mas fuertes de mi equipo.

Silbido- Al, ¿fuerte?, es el un debilucho que fácilmente puedo derrotar con las manos atadas en la espalda, hasta skulker y aquella gótica hechicera deben de ser mas fuertes.

Ellos sonrió misteriosamente y dijo- aun no has visto de lo que es capaz- Ellos luego pensó "tú y Al son mas fuertes que yo, pero Al posiblemente sea mas fuerte que tú"

Ellos empezó a caminar hacia la salida de su habitación.

Ellos- Yo voy a salir, cuida la casa de los intrusos.

Silbido- ¿vas a ir a verle?- dijo con un tono de molestia y tristeza.

Ellos no contesto a la pregunta de silbido.

Una vez que Ellos salió de la habitación silbido murmuro con tristeza.

Silbido- que tiene la líder de las chicas superpoderosas, solo es una tonto chica linda.

En algún laboratorio secreto de Megaville

Bombon dormía en una camilla de metal, siendo observaba por un chico de cabello pelirosa.

Ellos- mí querido dulce Bombon los kaijins no te lastimaron demasiado- Ellos acaricio con ternura la mejilla de Bombon- como me gustaría estar en tu lugar para aliviar tu sufrimiento- Ellos acerco su rostro al de Bombon , su aliento rosaba los labios de la pelinaranja, un poco mas y los labios de Ellos y Bombon estaban unidos.

Ellos se separo y miro con profunda tristeza a Bombon.

Ellos- solo un beso, es lo único que puedo tener de ti, ya que no podrías amarme, quien podría hacerlo con esta maldición que llevo por mis errores, soy un monstruo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y un joven científico malvado de gran cabeza entro a la habitación.

Científico- ¿que haces aquí'.

Ellos- hola Mandark, espero que haigas recapacitado y aceptes mi trato.

Mandark- no quiero la supuesta inmortalidad que me ofreces, "sin Dee-Deee no me interesa la inmortalidad", podre morir en paz una vez que mi venganza se lleve acabo.

Ellos- Mandark, quiero ayudarte, aun estas a tiempo de renunciar a tu venganza únete a los vengadores, solo tienes que liberar a Bombon y dejar de molestar a Dexter.

Mandark- jamás, ahora largo, tengo una fiesta que preparar para mi archirival Dexter.

Ellos- espero que no te arrepientas de tus decisiones Mandark, viejo amigo- a los pies de ellos se formo un agujero rojo en donde Ellos empezó a hundirse, observo por ultima vez a Bombon y pensó " adiós mi bello ángel pelinaranja, al menos asta que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar".

Horas después (spoiler del capitulo 6 de bleedman).

Un laboratorio yacía en ruinas en aquel lugar dos genios se enfrentaron, uno por venganza y el otro para proteger algo que quería, al final uno pereció.

Una chica de cabellos negros con 2 pequeñas coletas se acercó al lugar, llevaba una bufanda roja, un gorrito rojo, un suéter café y para completar su vestimenta, traía unas zapatillas de valet y unas largas medias blancas.

La chica agarro unos lentes destruidos y el viento soplo y la chica se quito su gorro, revelando que traía unos moños rosas en sus coletas.

Fin del spoiler.

Alguien se acercó por detrás de la chica y hablo.

-llegamos tarde, Olga, tu hermano no aprendió de sus errores, el a muerto.

Olga observo al chico pelirosa que se hacia llamar ellos.

Días después

Spoiler del capitulo 7 de bleeman

En el espacio exterior se llevaba a cabo la planificación de un ataque a la tierra comandodo por la reina Vexus, una gente espacial, conocido como Betty lo averiguo y fue terrible para ella y su tripulación, ella casi muere de no ser por un robot dorado conocido como Amozo.

Fin del spoiler

Nevada

Brick observaba el cielo y una extrella empezo a caer directo hacia el.

Brick- pero que, logro esquivar la extrella y vio que no lo era, era una especie de robot, que traía a una chica inconsciente.

Robot- cuida de ella.

El robot deposito a la chica en el suelo y despego hacia el cielo.

Brick- hey espera-se oyó un quejido a su lado y la chica inconsciente despertó.

Brick observo a la chica que tenia un traje raro, la cual llevaba un largo cabello entre tonalidades naranja y roja, y unos ojos verdes esmeralda.

Chica- ¿quien eres tu?, ¿Dónde estoy?

Brick- hola soy Brick, y no deberías de estar aqui, tu amigo robótico ter dejo y se fue volando, quien eres.

Chica- yo soy Betty atómica.

Brick observo las heridas de la chica y dijo con preocupación- que te paso.

Betty- yo- intento recordar, pero un dolor vino a su cabeza- yo no lo recuerdo estaba con mi tripulación… mi tripulación tienes que ayudarme a encontrarles, yo no recuerdo que paso con ellos.

Brick- te ayudare, después de todo eso hacen los chicos buenos, tenemos que ir con el profesor.

-ahí estas Brick- grito un chico pelirrubio que se dirigía volando a los chicos.

- hey quien es tu amiga- digo un pelinegro

Brick- chicos ella es Betty.

Boomer: y dime de donde eres Betty.

Bucth: acaso el profesor te trajo para que entrenes con nosotros como cuando entrenamos con la chica robot Jenny

Brick- no ella cayó del cielo.

Boomer: ¿como un angel? – pregunto inocentemente

Bucth: si el angel pelinaranja de Brick.

Brick miro seriamente a sus hermanos y dijo.

Brick: dejen de estar molestando y vallan por el profesor, ella tiene un problema y tal vez el profesor Bribane pueda ayudarle.

Boomer: vamos por pa.. el profesor Bucth, será mejor que dejemos brick y a su amiguita solos

Bucth: si por que tú quieres estar a solos con la peli naranja, no es así Brick, ya que te gusta ella, y a ella tu le gustas.

Brick y la chica peli naranja se sonrojan ante lo dicho

Boomer y Bucth: los dejamos solos tortolitos

Brick y Peli naranja: el (ella) no me gusta.

Los chicos se fueron y Brick cruzo su mirada con la pelinaranja, ambos se observaron y se sonrojaron mutuamente.

Horas después Brisbane trataba de hacer que Betty rdecuperara sus recuerdos, sin éxito aparente, la noche cayo y Brick observaba la luna.

Brick: pero que me pasa- a su mente vino la imagen de Betty- es solo una niña, por que no puedo quitármela de la cabeza, acaso me he enamorado-murmuro para si mismo.

En Megaville una pelinaranja observaba la luna y pensaba en su amigo de lentes.

Bombon: que es lo que siento por Dexter, sabia que sentía algo fuerte por el, pero creí que solo me gustaba, acaso me he enamorado- murmuro para si misma.

Fin del capitulo 5

Adelantos del capitulo 6

Ellos se encontraran con la contraparte oscura del rowdy blanco.

Los rowdys iran a Megaville.

y…... Los científicos del mundo estarán en peligro por una invasión cluster.


	8. la convencion primera parte

Nota 1: las parejas aun no están definidas en mi fic, tal vez al inicio haiga bombon-bexter o burbuja-boomer o bucth-silbido, etc, para después cambiar completamente en otra temporada o quedar como están.

Nota 2: mimi(también conocida como She) de grim tales, se presume que es hija de HIM y de Bombon (aunque también se piensa que tiene un parecido con olga, o que su madre pueda ser la contraparte negativa de Bombon, Berserk); en lo mas reciente de grim tales se ve a Mimi diciéndole mama a Bombon y a him enfrentando a Bombon para llevarse a Mimi.

Nota 3: este capitulo en realidad vendría a ser mi final de temporada, ya que la venganza de kamikaze estaba previsto para la segunda temporada, y el aprendiz de X, estaba en este capitulo pero al final decidí separarlo en su propio capitulo; así que este capitulo tendrá tres partes.

Nota 4: no todo es lo que parece.

Capitulo 6: La convención

Héroes:

Villanos:

Vengadores

Al (¡)

Silbido (¿?)

Ellos "Him" (¿ las chicas superpoderosas?)

Skulker (danny phantom)

Raven (los jóvenes titanes)

Tron Bonne (Megaman leyends)

Django de los muertos (el tigre)

Bell (Bleedman)

Otros.

Brisbane (bleeman)

La sociedad ( hombre,mujer,gargola) (¿?)

Comadreja (la vaca y el pollito)

Brick "versión creada por Mojojojo" (las chicas superpoderosas)

Ben "rowdy blanco" (oc mio)

Him (las chicas superpoderosas)

Paradoja (universo de ben 10)

Los rowdys (brick, Boomer y bucth) (las chicas superpoderosas)

2 chicos de 12 años peleaban en el aire y el chico pelinaraja fue arrojado con furia hacia unos escombros de un edifico, que parecía pertenecer a una destruida escuela, aunque no podría decirse que en realidad pertenecían a la escuela, ya que todo estaba en ruinas.

La sangre escurría por el labio del pelinaranja el líder de los Rowdys observaba con sorpresa a su rival, estaba muy confundido.

- TODO, TODO ES TU CULPA, SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBÍA DE EVITARLO, POR QUE REGRESASTEIS, DEBISTEIS DE QUEDARTE EN AQUELLA DIMENSIÓN, AHORA NO COMETERE EL MISMO ERROR, NO TE PERDONARE, VOY A MATARTE, POR LO QUE LE HARÁS A DEXTER (grita con ira un chico pelinegro con ojos rojos y una iris verde, su camisa estaba muy rota y era de un color blanco con manchas rojas, que podría ser sangre, y llevaba un pantalón igual de roto color negro, en su espalda había dos grandes alas de ave con plumas negras, sus orejas eran puntiagudas, y tenia una cola roja como de dinosaurio, y su mano izquierda era una larga pinza de cangrejo de color rojo, su mano derecha era humana)

….Algún… tiempo… atrás…..…

En alguna parte de Australia un chico peligris conocido como al tomaba un avión rumbo a Estados unidos, a su mente vino el recuerdo de su encomienda al país de Oceanía.

Flash back:

Al- me mando a llamar.

Ellos- si, sé que vas a salir a Australia, quiero que lleves algo contigo.

De entre sus ropas ellos saca un cinturón blanco con una hebilla de oro, la hebilla tenia una T de plata en el centro.

Al le miraba impresionado – ese es….

Ellos- el cinturón mágico de la tigresa, lo robe y remplace antes de la exposición en star city.

Al le miro con enfado- si tenias el cinturón en tus manos, por que enviasteis a Raven a una misión sin sentido.

Ellos: no era sin sentido, el propósito de su misión era medir su fuerza y condición, después de todo a estado enserada por bastante tiempo, la sociedad mandara a alguien por el cinturón, y una batalla de práctica será suficiente para probar a Raven.

Al- y que pasa si mandan a uno de los 12, seria muy peligroso para Raven- regaña a su jefe por su imprudencia.

Ellos- relájate al, eso no pasara además….

Al- y que si pasa, voy por Raven.

Ellos- detente Al, si la sociedad descubre que salvasteis a alguien que interfiere en sus planes será…

Al- no me importa la sociedad, si tengo que enfrentar a los restantes 12 para salvar a Raven lo hare.

Ellos- Eres un tonto, enserio crees poder enfrentar tu solo a los 12, ellos tienen toda Oceanía a su merced, posiblemente sean nuestros peores rivales, X y Brandon no se comparan a la sociedad, no dejes que el cariño que sientes por Raven nuble tu juicio, debes comprender que Raven no es un remplazo de María.

Al- yo… (Su voz suena triste por la mención del ultimo nombre) lo se muy bien, aunque ambas utilicen magia son diferentes, y mis sentimientos por ellas también, a María la ame, pero a Raven la quiero como una hermana, ya que es parte de mi familia, del equipo.

Ellos le observo con tristeza y dijo: así que consideras al equipo una familia, que curioso yo considero al equipo un simple negocio, después de todo nos sostenemos por simples tratos.

Al- tal vez al inicio, pero ahora cualquiera daría la vida por alguien del equipo, sin importar el trato que hizo con usted señor, somos una extraña familia, por eso ir por Raven aunque tenga que ir en contra de usted, señor- dijo con una gran determinación.

Ellos: no tienes que ir Al, Raven no esta sola…Silbido le vigila.

Toda tristeza en la cara de Al fue remplazada por la sorpresa.

Al- ¿Queeeee?, silbido esta con Raven.

La sorpresa remplazo a la preocupación y ellos le observo y dijo.

Ellos- acaso aun te preocupa Raven silbido se…

Al- preocuparme por Raven, me preocupa lo que silbido le hará al sujeto de la sociedad, pobre del individuo, lo lamentaría aun mas si fuese un chico, silbido es capaz de matarle si se enfada, su ira es implacable, y lo digo por esperencia propia.

Ellos- Silbido aun te odia, por decirle aquello no es así.

Al- aun no comprendo por que le dije eso a una niña de 12 años, bien podría ser su padre.

Ellos- ¿su padre?, yo mas bien diría su tarara abuelo.

Al- oye, no soy tan viejo- dijo con mucha alegría.

Fin del flash back.

El avión llegara a Oceania en unos minutos, anuncio la voz del copiloto.

Al baja del avión y su celular suena y el contesto.

Al- diga.

Una voz le contesta

Al- no, aun no llego a la reunión.

Le vuelve a contestar la voz por el teléfono.

Al- estas seguro, no será muy peligroso hacer eso.

La voz le vuelve a decir algo.

Al- tienes razón, entonces si estas seguro hare lo que me pides.

Al cuelga la llamada.

Megaville (la casona de Ellos).

El fantasma metálico miraba a su mini líder.

Fantasma- aquí esta la chica tal y como lo pedisteis.

Ellos observaba a una inconsciente chica que estama amarada a una silla la chica tenia cabellos negros hasta los hombros de unos 15 años, que llevaba una camisa rosa con una calavera de estampado, un chaleco azul, pantalón negro, guantes rosas, zapatos de tacón de color rosa, unos aretes en forma de calavera y una diadema rosa.

Ellos- te dije que la trajearas sin hacerle mucho daño, por que esta desmayada Skulker.

El cazador fantasma respondió con sarcasmo- se puso un poco pesada la presa.

La chica abrió sus ojos, revelando unos ojos de tono verde.

Chica- que me paso?,- pregunta un poco confundida hasta que recuerda como fue secuestrada- tu maldito robot- mira a skulker- no se por qué me secuestrasteis pero será mejor que tu y tu amigo me dejen ir.

Ellos- creo que comenzamos muy mal Tron Bonne, hola soy Ellos, y esperaba que te unieras a los vengadores.

Australia.

Al llego a una iglesia con apariencia gótica, al toco la puerta de la iglesia y alguien entreabrió la puerta.

Persona: cual es el motivo de tu visita- hablo con tono lujubre.

Al: vengo a la reunión

Persona- la insignia.

Al extrajo de sus ropas una insignia negra que tenia el símbolo de un murciélago rojo.

La puerta se abrió por completo y un cura con vestimentas macabras le dijo a al.

Persona: seguirme.

Al guardo su insignia negra entre sus ropas, el cura logro ver que el reverso de la insignia era de un color rojo con una V negra en el centro.

El cura guio por la iglesia a Al hasta llegar a una puerta negra con un dibujo tallado de un murciélago.

Persona: aquí es.

La persona se retiro y Al abrió la puerta.

-jajaja, el medio-mortal llego, eso significa que nos podan dar nuestra misiones (dijo un extraño ser que parecía una fea gargola)

- cállate, el mayor que nos invoco esta apunto de hablar (hablo un hombre mayor de cabellos negro, y una corta barba negra, su rostro reflejaba salvajismo)

De entre el suelo empezó a emergí un humo negro que empezó a tomar la forma atractiva y senxual mujer desnuda.

Mujer- que bueno que los tres vinieron a mi llamado, la sociedad requiere de sus servicios.

Hombre- señora por que nos llamo.

Mujer- Al, tengo una misión para ti y el (señalo a la gárgola), necesito que vallan a ciudad milagro y ayuden a nuestro pequeño esqueleto aprendiz a obtener el cinturón, al parecer no pudo conseguir el objeto en el museo de star city.

Gárgola- jajaja, Django fue vencido, y quien le derroto.

Mujer- una chica del equipo del Equipo de Al, por que no me dijisteis nada sobre ella, tomo de sorpresa a Django.

Al- me disculpo mi señora, el tonto de Ellos decidió ocultarme esa pequeña información.

Mujer- creí que aquel que posee la sangre de Him confiaba completamente en ti.

Al- tal parece ser que aun no confía al cien por ciento en mi, señora.

Mujer- y ahora por eso hemos perdido la reliquia de la tigresa.

Al- no este tan segura mi señora, Ellos me confió la reliquia, para mantenerla protegida de la sociedad, y e comprobado que es la original.

Gargola- que tonto mortal es Ellos, nos ha entregado la reliquia sin que lo sospeche.

Mujer- eso cambia las cosas, esperaremos a que Django se recupere y seguiremos como habíamos planeado, por el momento quédense en su respetiva ciudad.

Hombre- y cual es mi misión mi señora- hablo con impaciencia

Mujer- querido, la sociedad sospecha que Zead piensa traicionarnos, quiero que averigües si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, de ser así mata a Zead. Ahora que tienen sus misiones retírense y recuerden la sociedad purificara a este mundo.

Al- muy bien, y señora si no fuera mucha molestia una vez que valla a ciudad milagro, alguien tomara mi lugar en Megaville.

Mujer- si, es otro menor, y es el mas fuerte, él se llama….

Al salió de la iglesia y una vez que estaba bastante alejado, saco su móvil de sus ropas y marco un numero, una vez que contestaron Al hablo.

Al- la reunión de la sociedad acabo, tengo una nueva misión, ellos podrías ahorrarme el trabajo de viajar en avión, tengo algo importante que decirte.

Nadie contesto, pero a unos metro de Al un agujero rojo apareció en el suelo.

Al se introdujo en el agujero y desapareció.

Megaville.

Ellos observaba en el techo de su habitación un agujero rojo de donde emergió una persona de callejos grises.

Ellos- y bien que sucedió en tu reunión.

AL- al parecer sospechan de uno de los menores, su nombre es Zead.

Ellos- así que posiblemente no seas el único traidor, los mayores te mandaron a una nueva misión.

Al- los mayores están molestos por que Django no obtuvo la reliquia, yo y otro iremos a ayudar a Django.

Ellos- habéis hecho lo que deberías hacer con el cinturón.

Al- si, todo va de acuerdo a su plan, la sociedad no sospecha nada.

Ellos- y seguirá así mientras yo lo quiera.

Al- señor una vez que yo me marcha mandaran a alguien mas, su nombre es skull, General Skull, y es el mas poderoso de los 6 menores.

Ellos- así que a Skull, ase mucho que no le veía.

Al: señor, lamento lo sucedido, sin importar lo que le pasara a… Raven, no debía desobedecer sus órdenes.

Ellos- no te lamentes, Raven termino lastimada, y según silbido pudo morir, tal vez tu tenias razón y no debí mandar a Raven, a mi hermana, tal parece ser que al igual que tu yo considero al equipo, como mi familia.

Al le observo con sorpresa.

Al- será un honor que me considere de su familia señor, y Raven…

Ellos: tú hermana adoptiva esta bien, esta en la enfermería.

Al: señor si me disculpa.

Ellos- adelante, y también podrías darle la bienvenida a tu nueva hermanita.

Al- acaso tenemos un nuevo integrante.

Ellos- su nombre es Tron,

Al se dirigió a la enfermería y vio a Raven, la cual estaba acompañada por una "chica" vestida de detective.

Al- hola silbido.

La arquera no le contesto a su saludo, solo se levanto y se dispuso a marcharse pero antes le dijo a Raven.

Silbido- espero no tener que salvarte la próxima vez chiquilla- le dijo con total desprecio, con una voz masculina.

Raven- ese chico es muy molesto ( le dijo a Al, una vez que la "arquera" desaparecio).

Al- tiene muchos problemas para relacionarse, y es chica, no chico.

Raven- ¿Qué? (estaba confundida) pero su voz

Al- un sintonizador de voz, creí que lo sabrías por el recuadro de la chica en la sala, aunque no es su retrato verdadero, ni siquiera es ella, a excepción de sus ojos y su vestimenta, nadie ha visto su verdadero rostro, solo Ellos.

Raven- enserio, Al si no es la chica del retrato de la sala, quien es esa chica del retrato- pregunto con curiosidad.

Al: se llama Trixie y vive en dimmsdale.

Al y Raven se dirigieron al sótano y tocaron una puerta.

Al: hola Tron veníamos…

Al otro lado la voz de una chica contesto.

Tron: sea quien sea márchese estoy muy ocupada.

Una explosión se oyó y la puerta callo y Tron salió muy chamuscada, paso al lado de Al y Raven sin dirigirles la palabras, mientras murmuraba.

Tron: eso estuvo cerca, muy cerca, necesitare mas ingredientes.

Y así pasaron los días.

Nevada

Brisbane y soy la comadreja observaban unas imágenes satelitales.

Soy la comadreja: señor la tripulación de Betty se perdió por el planeta pequeño Eris, además también nuestro satélites captaron una extraña explosión en la luna, los científicos se reunirán para cambiar hipótesis, algo raro esta pasando en el espacio (si quieren saber que paso, favor de ver ppgd capitulo 7).

Brisbane: tienes razón comadreja, contacta al cuartel de KND, necesitamos a alguien que averigüé lo que pasa en el espacio y tengo en mente al hombre, o mejor dicho al chico que puede ayudarnos.

Soy la comadreja- en seguida lo hare y que le diremos a Betty.

Brisbane- por el momento será mejor que no le digamos nada, apenas se esta recuperando, así que esto queda entre nosotros.

Soy la comadreja: entendido.

Megaville.

En un lugar con un cielo rojo un chico de cabellos rosas que poseía una espada negra en las manos se enfrentaba a un pelirojo, el pelirojo le dio una patada en la cara.

Pelirojo- eso es lo mejor del gran Him, esperaba mas de ti.

El pelirosa le observo con odio.

pelirosa- Maldito, te matare Brick (había algo en la apareiencia de Brick ya que parecía de 8 o 10 años y vestía como cuando fue creado por mojo jojo), yo… ( no siguió hablando ya que un rayo amarillo le golpeo en la espalda, haciendo que gritara de dolor).

Ellos observo al que le ataco por la espalda y dijo con cólera.

pelirosa: eres un maldito cobarde Him.

Him: Jejeje, soy un villano, un verdadero villano, no como tú Ellos- le dijo un ser de piel rojo con apariencia transexual y que tenía unas pinzas de molusco en lugar de manos.

Ellos ataco al ser demoniaco de piel roja pero alguien se interpuso entre ambos, un chico de 12 años y de cabellos blanco y ojos perla.

- no eres un villano, pero no mereces ser un héroe- hablo el peliblanco.

Ellos: Ben.(susurro)

Y luego le lanzo un puñetazo al rostro que el original rowdy blanco detuvo.

Ellos no podía enfrentar a los tres enemigos al mismo tiempo, al final Ellos perdió el conocimiento y se desmayo y los enemigos se desvanecieron.

Una persona se acercó al cuerpo inocente de Ellos y murmuro.

-Debe de ser muy cansado ese tipo de entrenamiento mi joven aprendiz.

Después de un tiempo ellos abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en otro lugar de aquel mundo con el cielo rojo.

Ellos: aun sigo en la dimensión de Him pero como llegue aquí.

- veo que has despertado mi joven aprendiz.

Ellos observo a la persona que le hablo y dijo con rencor.

-Profesor paradoja.

Paradoja- esa no es manera de hablarle a tu maestro.

Y los días siguieron pasaron y los chicos recibieron la noticia de que irían a Megaville a hacer un examen para ingresar a la primaria de Megaville y que después tendrían su primera misión, a cual consistía en defender un banco, Betty les deseo que tuvieran suerte, en lo que les esperaban, y si que la necesitarían, por que algo terrible iba suceder.

Megaville casa de Ellos.

Ellos observaba a su equipo conformado por Al, Raven, la hechicera, Silbido, la arquera y Skulker, el cazador.

Ellos: es hora de salir de las sombras, Raven, silbido, vayan por la chica, Skulker y Al tráiganme al chico, utilicen estos aparatos de invisibilidad que Tron creo (les entrega uas calaveras rosas con un botón en la frente del cráneo a los cuatro), y Raven, Silbido lleven estos lentes oscuros.

En otra parte los Rowdys llegaron a la primaria de Megaville, la cual estaba muy vacía ya que los alumnos se había ido a una exposición científica, llegaron a un salón y esperaron a su evaluador, la puerta se abrió y un chico de cabellos rosas entro, Brick le dirigió la mirada, no sabia por que pero al ver sus ojos rosas, Brick sintió muchos deseos de enfrentarle, por fortuna antes de que pasara algo el director de la escuela llego, al parecer seria el evaluador.

Una vez evaluados los chicos se retiraron a su primera misión, el cual era defender un banco que estaba a unas cuadras de la exposición científica.

Los chicos estaba aburriéndose pero eso acabaría ya que algo terrible sucedía en la exposición científica en honor a la doctora Wakeman (para averiguarlo vean el capitul de ppgd).

El teléfono de Brick sonó y este contesto.

Brick: ¿Qué?, soy la comadreja esta en peligro.

Boomer. Que pasa.

Bucth: espero que algo de acción.

Brick: chicos algo sucedió en la exposición científica, debemos de ir a ayudar.

Antes de que pudieran dirigirse a la exposición unos misiles se dirigieron al museo y los rowdys les patearon para mandarlos al cielo donde explotaron.

Brick: quien osa atacarnos (ver facebook).

-así que estos son los chicos que X nos mando a destruir- hablo una humanoide planta robot

- eso parece- dijo un enorme escorpión robot.

- no serán un gran problema- hablo el robot bumerán de megaman 2

Mientras en la exposición científica los clúster habían tomado el control de la instalación los científicos se habían ocultado en una habitación del pánico, mientras que por debajo de las instalaciones el robot escarabajo de los Darkstar se enfrentaba a los hombre de negro, los cuales defendían una puerta en donde Bell, la power blanca, Samantha la chica de medabots, Bombon y bellota habían entrado.

Bell estaba flotando en una pasillo muy luminoso, en su mano derecha llevaba una bomba que estaba apunto de estallar.

Alguien delante de ella le arrojo algo a la chica de cabello blanco.

La chica observo el objeto.

Bell- una flecha.

La flecha expulso un gas

Bell- pero que?

Poco a poco Bell empezó a desmayarse por el efecto del gas, aun asi no cayo al extraño piso de aquella sala iluminada ya que alguien le sostuvo.

- misión cumplida, eso fue fácil- hablo la arquera mientras tocaba su aparato que hacia que se volviera invisible para volverse visible, a su lado Raven le imito.

En la casa de Ellos, este recordó su conversación con Paradoja.

Ellos: siempre que decides visitarme es por que algo malo va suceder.

Paradoja: y eso es correcto, el tiempo se agota, debes de detener a Bell, osino tendrás que llevar a cabo lo que ya sabes.

Ellos: no tienes por qué recordármelo paradoja, no fracasare la crisis debe de ser detenida antes de que empieze, debo de evitarlo de lo contrario…

Paradoja: tendrás que matar a Brick.

En algún tiempo en el futuro.

El chico pelinegro arroja de su pinza arroja un rayo negro que encierra Brick, el cual grita de dolor, cuando la energía negra que rodea a Brick desaparece, el chico pelinaranja se inca en el suelo, a unos centímetros de el chico pelinegro el cual había aterriza.

Pelinegro – VAMOS, AUN NO MERECES MORIR, UNA ESCORIA COMO TU MERECE SEGUIR SUFRIENDO, COMO HICISTES SUFRIR A BOMBON AL DESTRUIRLE SU CORAZON.

Fin de la primera parte.


	9. convencion 2 parte

4Nota 1: por peticion de Dreams dire la pareja principal de esta temporada "Bombon- Dexter" (no diré si se volverá una pareja oficial al final de la temporada o seguirán como ahora); otras parejas "Ellos "him"- Silbido" y "Burbuja-Boomer".

Nota 2: no se acostumbren a un personaje, ya que aunque parezca un personaje principal en una temporada en otras puede que no aparezca, ejemplo; Ben el original RRB blanco que no había aparecido desde orígenes; Kidflash, solo apareció al inicio de la temporada, o Zead que apareció en esta temporada en el capitulo (ya se me olvido cual) y que hace poco fue mencionado como parte de la sociedad, un nuevo grupo de &&&& del cual forma parte Al y el general Skull

Nota 3: recuerden no todo es lo que parece.

Pensamientos= ""

Capitulo 6: La convención (invasión)

Héroes:

Las chicas súper poderosas (las chicas súper poderosas)

Burbuja

Bellota

Bombón

Villanos:

Vengadores

Silbido (###)

Ellos "Him" (¿ las chicas superpoderosas?)

Raven (los jóvenes titanes)

Tron Bonne (Megaman leyends)

Bell (Bleedman)

Samantha (medabots)

El resto de los Darkstar concile (bleeman)

Monstruo robot ciempiés (bleeman)

G.I.R (invasor zim)

Monstruo planta (no se si pertenezca a algo)

Monstruo escorpión ((igual que el monstruo planta)

Quickman (megaman 2)

Gusano chatarra (carta de Yugioh)

Otros.

Los investigadores de la convención (Dexter, el profesor, Wakeman, soy la comadreja, phineas, etc)

Paradoja (universo de ben 10)

Brick, Boomer y bucth

Al ("""")

Skulker ( Danny phantom)

La liga de la justicia (batman, Superman, flash, Detective marciano, etc) (la liga de la justicia, y otras cosas)

Cluster (Jenny la robot adolecente)

etc

Y comienza la Parte 2

El chico pelinegro arroja de su pinza arroja un rayo negro que encierra Brick, el cual grita de dolor, cuando la energía negra que rodea a Brick desaparece, el chico pelinaranja se inca en el suelo, a unos centímetros de el chico pelinegro el cual había aterriza.

Pelinegro – VAMOS, AUN NO MERECES MORIR, UNA ESCORIA COMO TU MERECE SEGUIR SUFRIENDO, COMO HICISTES SUFRIR A BOMBON AL DESTRUIRLE SU CORAZON, TE HARE PEDIR CLEMENCIA Y LUEGO TE MATARE COMO MATASTES A BOOMER.

….Mucho tiempo atrás…

Los chicos súper latosos habían llegado a Megaville, ellos estaban en la escuela de las chicas superpoderosas, una extraña coincidencia, ellos esperaban a su profesor que impartiría su examen de ingreso, mientras tanto las chicas que habían ido a una exposición científica tenían dificultades.

Spoiler de capitulo 8 de bleeman.

Tod era felicidad en la convención científica, alumnos y científicos convivían entre si, había demasiados inventos, Burbuja se preparaba para su danza, Bombon ayudada a Dexter en su proyecto, y Bellota miraba nerviosamente a su profesor de historia, Jack.

En otra parte: Megaville casa de Ellos.

Ellos observaba a su equipo conformado por Al, Raven, la hechicera, Silbido, la arquera y Skulker, el cazador.

Ellos: es hora de salir de las sombras, Raven, silbido, vayan por la chica, Skulker y Al tráiganme al chico, utilicen estos aparatos de invisibilidad que Tron creo (les entrega unas calaveras rosas con un botón en la frente del cráneo a los cuatro), y Raven, lleva estos lentes oscuros, silbido modificasteis tú mascara.

Raven, se pone los lentes, y toma su aparato de camuflaje, al igual que la arquera.

Silbido: si, ellos tengo una pregunta, esta chica, es como bombón, una chica súper poderosa, no es así.

Ellos: si, y posiblemente, ella sea mas fuerte que Bombón al menos por ahora, además de eso tu no tendrás todo tu poder ya que 2 de tus 3 vendrán conmigo.

Silbido al parecer esta feliz por su tono de voz, ya que su rostro no puede verse, por que en lugar de su rostro, había una mascara dorada, de hecho toda su ropa era dorada.

Silbido: genial (habla felizmente).

Ellos: bien, cuídense y Silbido dame a tu dos aliados

Silbido: los 2 ya se han adelantado y están en la escuela.

Ellos: chica, entonces es hora de que se marchen (ellos extiende sus manos y del suelo emergieron agujeros rojos que empezaron a tragarse a las chicas).

Las chicas desaparecieron y Al hablo.

Al: creo que es hora de que nosotros partamos.

Ellos: aun no el rival de Mandark, Dexter el chico más listo de Megaville puede esperar un rato, por el momento Tron puede con el trabajo, ,mejor cuiden a Tron que nada interrumpa su investigación, yo iré a hacer mi examen en la escuela de megaville.

Ellos fue absorbido por un portal que apareció en sus pies.

Muy cerca de la Escuela primaria de Megaville, en un barrio abandonado un portal rojo apareció y de el emergió el chico de pelos rosas.

El chico de pelos rosas llego a la escuela primaria de las chicas súper poderosas, entro a una sala de la escuela en donde había varios chicos esperando a su instructor, Ellos observo a los alumnos, y sus ojos se posaron en un chico de cabellos negros, con toques de color chocolate, sus ojos eran marrón, pero por unos segundos se volvieron blancos, en su ojo izquierdo llevaba una cicatriz, además podía observar que llevaba una chamara negra, y una camisa amarrilla con rayas horizontales de color naranja, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul, llevaba un cinturón con una enorme hebilla que tenia la letra T .

Ellos aparto su mirada y la llevo a otro chico que llevaba un gorro blanco que poseía dos pequeñas orejas de oso, el sombrero ocultaba su color de cabello, y solo dejaba visible la cara del chico, los ojos del chico eran azules, aunque por un instante parecían negros, la ropa de este chico constaba de una playera de color azul claro, pantalones cortos de mezclilla de color azul.

Ellos dejo de observarla ya que sintió como alguien parecía taladrarlo con su mirada ellos observo a un pelirrojo con ojos rojos (Brick).

Rojo y Rosa chocaron y el ambiente parecía volverse pesado mientras ambos chicos se observaban.

Por fortuna las puertas se abrieron y el instructor entro a la sala.

Instructor: chico siéntate el examen de admisión especial comenzara.

El instructor explico que era el director de la escuela y que se les haría un examen especial para ver si tenían los conocimientos necesarios para entrar a mediados del año, todos los alumnos se concentraron en el examen, Ellos pudo observar que eran unos 30 en el salón.

Un rato después Ellos entrego su examen y salió por la puerta, mientras que veía como el chico pelirrojo se levantaba de su silla para entregar su examen correspondiente.

Ellos: "por un rato pensé que Brick sabia quien era, pero es imposible que se haiga dado cuenta"- piensa para si mismo.

Ellos se sentó a la sombra de un árbol de la escuela, después de un rato vio salir a los tres Rowdys los cuales se dirigían a una limosina negra, rumbo a su primera misión, otro tiempo después el chico del cinturón y el chico del gorro de oso salieron.

Chico del gorro de oso- hola tú debes ser Ellos

Ellos- correcto, ustedes son los programas especiales de silbido.

Chico del cinturón-tu sabes lo que somos en verdad, (ellos solo asintió con la cabeza), ya veo, será mejor que vayamos con Silbido, así que nos retiramos si ya no requieres de nuestros servicios.

Ellos les dieron permiso para que se fueran, luego se levanto y decidió recorrer la institución.

Mientras los chicos estaban en su primera misión, las chicas tenían un pequeño problema mecánico.

Convención científica.

Spoiler del capitulo 8-9 de bleedman.

Ayuda, era lo que se necesitaban, algo raro le había sucedido a Jenny cuando un pequeño robot azul que creía en las hadas le había puesto algo en la cabeza.

Jenny: Parámetros del enlace recibido (las coletas de Jenny, había crecido y empezaron a arrojar chispas), Procesando Black Edén.

Jenny había formado un agujero de gusano de donde empezaron a emerger manos mecánicas.

4 enormes robot y una pequeña niña de blanco habían salido del agujero de gusano.

G.I.R: esto es bueno.

Soy la comadreja había llamado a Brisbane para que mandara refuerzos, Brisbane había llamado a los chicos para que acudieran, lamentablemente la ayuda llegaría tarde ya que los chicos fueron emboscados por tres androides muy poderosos, y tal vez no solo los científicos requerían ayuda…..

Metropolis.

Reportero: un agujero de gusano ha aparecido en la punta del Daily planet, de este hoyo negro han salido ciempiés mecánicos, La liga de la justicia esta asiendo lo imposible para detener esta invasión.

California: torre titán.

Los titanes se habían reunido después de bastante tiempo para discutir sobre la ex titan Raven, tal vez seria su ultima reunión, ya que el cielo de California estaba lleno de insectos voladores mecánicos.

Mexico: Ciudad milagro.

Puma loca había destruido a otro ciempiés mecánico, pero mientras una era destruido 5 mas surgían del agujero de gusano que había aparecido en el cielo, la familia rivera y los superhéroes aliados de la familia rivera no podían contra la invasión mecánica.

China: templo xiaolin

5 chicos y un anciano eran rodeados por unos ciempiés de metal

Espada de la tormenta- dijo un chico brasileño mientras blandía una espada que producía ráfagas de aire.

Son demasiados- dijo una chica japonesa.

Que hacemos- dijo un chico vestido de vaquero.

Hay que conservar la calma- dijo un viejo anciano, que tenia un misterioso reptil en sus manos

Un ciempiés mecánico se arrojó a los chicos.

Garras del tigre dorado- (un portal se abrió entre el ciempiés y el niño calvo del grupo, el ciempiés fue absorbido por el portal)- como es que terminamos así, después de una tarde de entrenamiento.

Japón- ciudad de los medabots

-destruir a los robots protectores de humanos- decían los ciempiés de metal que habían emergido de un hoyo negro.

Los medabots peleaban con todo para proteger a sus amos.

Megaville.

La insignia de Ellos empezó a pitar.

Ellos: Al sucede algo.

Al: la mansión… necesitamos ayuda…..regresa estamos… siendo atacados…...

Ellos: ¿Qué?, al responde (no hubo respuesta)

Megaville: (varios metros en el suelo en la convención) (spoiler capitulo 9-10)

En la convención Burbuja se enfrentaba a un robot hecho de ciempiés, mientras sus hermanas yacían varios metros abajo.

La chica superpoderosa blanca recorría un túnel que proyectaba demasiada luz, en una de sus manos llevaba un artefacto mecánico, un ruido se oye a sus espaldas y la chica atrapa el objeto con su mano libre.

Fin del spoiler

Bell- una flecha.

La flecha expulso un gas

Bell- pero que?

Poco a poco Bell empezó a desmayarse por el efecto del gas, aun así no cayo al extraño piso de aquella sala iluminada ya que alguien le sostuvo.

- misión cumplida, eso fue fácil- hablo la arquera mientras tocaba su aparato que hacia que se volviera invisible para volverse visible, a su lado Raven le imito.

Raven: podrías dejar de jugar, y enfocarte en la misión (le dijo con enfado a la otra chica)

El cuerpo de Bell yacía en el suelo, y luego hubo una explosión blanca y en donde estaba el cuerpo ya no había ningún cuerpo.

Silbido:- lo siento pero estoy muy emocionada, aunque quería enfrentarme a bombon, me conformo con bell (otros dos bell aparecieron de ningún lugar y se dirigieron a la arquera, que apunto una flecha a una de estas, esta dio contacto y empezó a quemarse, lo otra bell vio con odio a la arquera y le lanzo una esfera blanca.

Silbido la esquivo y arrojo otra flecha que al contacto hizo esplotar a la peliblanca.

Silbido- si otras 2 mas.

Raven: vas a acabar tus municiones.

Ante sus palabras la arquera nota que solo le quedaba una flecha.

Silvido- "solo tengo una flecha de humo, tendré que decirles a Buttercup y a Bee queextraigan mas de la dimensión de him, pero aun no llegan tal vez Raven tenga razón y deba guardar mi ultima flecha", no te preocupes con esta flecha será suficiente, además si fallamos no creo que Etsu Kaneko se enfade con nosotras.

Raven- "Etsu, es uno de los 5 nombres de "Ellos""

Flash back

Tron: eso estuvo cerca, muy cerca, necesitare mas ingredientes.

Raven observo a la chica castaña y dijo:

Raven: todos en el equipo son así de raros.

Al: si somos una familia rara.

Raven: ¿Familia?

AL: si Raven, veras primero esta el padre que es Skulker, un fantasma cazador, aunque yo podría ser el padre, ya que soy mayor que Skulker.

Raven: no he visto a Skulker, pero como podrías ser mi padre si prácticamente tienes mi edad.

Al: créeme si te digiere mi edad no me creerías, aun no tenemos una mama, pero Tron podría tomar el papel, luego estoy yo el hermano mayor , luego tú la hermana mayor gotica, luego tron la hermana gruñona al parecer.

Raven sonrió por el comentario.

Al: luego sigue nuestro líder him.

Raven: ¿him, el demonio de saltadilla?

Al parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que había revelado de mas a Raven, pero no tardo en darse cuenta.

Al: yo… quise decir ellos

Raven: así que ellos es him, ahora comprendo por que posee esa ahora maligna es un vil demonio como mi padre (dijo con una mezcla de ira y fascinación) pero por que utiliza un falso nombre con nosotros.

Al: veras Raven, esto es un secreto, pero de hecho ellos e him son nombre falsos 2 de 5 nombres falsos que posee, Ellos utiliza el nombre de him para infundir miedo a sus enemigos.

Raven: pero su aura demoniaca similar a la mía, pero mas oscura, debe de ser un demonio completo.

Al-Ellos no es un demonio como tu padre, es posiblemente mitad demonio como tu Raven.

Raven estaba concentrada en las palabras del peliblanco: mitad demonio, quien es Ellos en realidad.

Al se dio cuenta que Raven estaba muy concentrada en la identidad de su líder.

Al: nadie lo sabe.

Raven: que.

Al: la verdadera identidad de Ellos, nadie la sabe, al menos nadie del equipo, solo su maestro que no conozco y el mismo saben cual es su verdadero nombre, por otro lado conozco sus 5 falsas identidades, Ellos que la utiliza cuando haces tratos con los villanos o es como nosotros le conocemos, su segundo alias es Him, el nombre que utiliza para sus enemigos que son héroes, y es muy gracioso ya que no conocerás a otra persona que detesta a him como Ellos le detesta, su tercer alias es Bart, utilizado para sus enemigos que son villanos y con los cuales no desea hacer tratos, su cuarto alias es Richard un nombre que utiliza para pasar como un simple civil, y como veras es el que utilizo para inscribirse, su quinto alias es Etsu, un alias que utiliza como su símbolo de poder.

Raven: símbolo de poder ¿a que te refieres? –pregunto con curiosidad.

- no deberías contarle los secretos de ellos- murmuro alguien a las espaldas de Raven

Raven se voltio y miro a la arquera del grupo.

AL: hola silbido, acaso le dirás a ellos.

silbido: es hora de entrenar- dijo la misteriosa arquera y luego se marcho.

Al momento en que la arquera desapareció, el chico de cabellos blancos murmuro.

Al: y silbido nuestra hermana pequeña que quiere ser tratada como adulto.

Fin del flash.

Spoiler del capitul 10 de ppgd.

En el mismo túnel Bombón se detuvo en su persecución de la Power blanca.

- a donde crees que vas rosadita?.

Bombón voltio a mirar a Samantha

Bombón: ¿que de…

Samantha: sé que me escuchasteis, te hice una pregunta, a donde…

Bombón le ignoro y decidió seguir adelante

Samantha: mira acá, lazo-para-cerebro no vas a ir a ningún…

Bombón seguía ignorando a la chica mitad robot, y se preparaba para marcharse.

Samantha: hey! pon atención, voy a hacerte trizas como a estos estúpidos cables si vas mas abajo (decía con ira mientras blandía una espada samurái con la cual corto varios cables blancos brillantes) me escuchasteis!

Bombón se dio la vuelta y siguió volando hacia el interior de la misteriosa sala brillante

Samantha: acabas de cometer tu último error niñita.

Samantha se lanzo a la líder de las power mientras murmuraba.

Samantha: tú…eres… mia?

Samantha estaba a unos centímetros de bombón, hasta que su pie fue agarrado por alguien

Chica: bzzz error gracias…- murmuro la chica que le había agarrado, la cual lanzo a samantha a un poste negro de la sala, el cual se destruyo al contacto.

Chica: por jugar

Bombón: gracias bellota, puedes mantenerla ocupada?

Chica (bellota): no hay problema, puedes atrapar a esa estúpida superpoderosa, falsa?

Bombon: ahora ella va bajando.

En otra parte de esa sala

Bell: llegamos…eso creo.

2 sombras le miraban mientras se ocultaban.

- es ella o es otra de tus ilusiones- le pregunto una chica encapuchada a otra vestida de mini detective.

- es la original, nuestra misión es tratar de llevarla con ellos, o en el peor de los casos arrebatarle la bomba antes de que la active.

El sombrero dorado de la chica detective empezó a cambiar de color hasta volverse blanco, así como su ropa (pantalón chamarra de detective, camisa, y zapatos), empezaron a oscurecerse, hasta volverse completamente negra, solo su mascara y sus guantes conservaban el dorado.

Silbido: Bee, Buttercup llegaron justo a tiempo.

-lamentamos la tardanza. Hablo una voz masculina que parecía provenir del sombrero de la chica.

Silbido: no tienen que preocuparse.

Raven miro a los ojos purpura de la chica como esperando que de la señal de atacar.

Silbido le mira y Raven entiende que deben de esperar a ver que hace la superpoderosa, activa su aparato de camuflaje, así como la arquera activa el suyo.

Bell le da la bomba a su amiguito robot y luego golpea el suelo metálico de la habitación, mientras el robot murmura con alegría.

G.I.R: vamos a deformar el tiempo… otra vez

Bell: entremos.

- no tan rápido. (grita una pelinaranja)

Bell le orserva.

Bell: creía que no llegarías.

Silbido: ¡Bombón! (Murmura desde su escondite).

…..

Spoiler del capitulo 9 de bleeman.

BOOM…

Una terrible explosión sucedió en una instalación secreta del gobierno, oculta bajo las profundidades, la explosión desato una luz blanca que cubrió a cubrir el mundo.

Megaville: casa de Ellos

Ellos: esa explosion, la bomba.

Una voz que provenía de la casa.

Voz: los radares indican que hubo una gran explosión de taquiones

Ellos: taquiones?, maldición, cambio de planes, la bomba de tiempo a sido activada, Al ya no es necesario que traigas a Dexter para averiguar como detener la detonación, encárgate de detener la misión por completo, y luego encárgate de destruir a los 2 responsables del fin del tiempo y el espacio yo me encargare de la otro responsable, me encargare de ella.

Skulker: y como detenemos esta invasión, estos robot siguen saliendo del agujero de gusano, y no tienen tiempo para darme mas armamento, ellos.

Voz: los radares indican que el fondo del suelo de la casa hay un gusano mecánico que mantiene abierto el portal.

Ellos: Tron, ese gusano es solo un receptor para detener la invasión, al tienes que ir a la convención científica en honor a la doctora Wakeman, y destruir la antena, destruir a mi vieja amiga XJ-9.

Al: XJ-9

Ellos: asi… haaaaa (ellos agarra con dolor su cabeza) mi cabeza me arde.

Al: ellos, que pasa (hablo con preocupación)

Ellos: alguien intenta entrar a la fuerza en mi dimensión, en la dimensión de him.

Un portal rojo apareció debajo de Ellos, y empezó a succionar al pelirosa.

Al: ellooooossssss

Megaville: la convención científica.

Dexter: la bomba… detono.

La luz empezaba a llegar a la sala de pánico de los científicos que gritaban con terror.

Burbuja: lo siento coraje. Lo siento mucho… bombón…bellota… ellas…ellas se han ido, no pudimos hacer lograrlo… no pude hacerlo (le hablaba con tristeza a Coraje en idioma animal)

Coraje: no es tu culpa…no es tu culpa Burbuja.

Ambos pero y chica lloraban ante su fin.

Dra Wakeman: no. No podemos escapar. XJ_9… Jenny…Jenny (murmuraba con tristeza la madre de la robot mientras observaba una foto de ella y su hija)

PROfesor Utonio: Hi…Hicimos lo que pudimos

Profesor Membrana: se me olvido apagar la tostadora, también; demostrar el afecto familiar a los niños.

Dexter: Bo…Bombón….

El chico científico dejo caer sus lentes mientras una lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos.

Olga los levanto del suelo y se los puso al niño genio mientras murmuraba.

Olga: va…vamos a estar bien Dexter.

Dexter: no, no será así.

Olga: no…por mucho tiempo… pero ahora mismo, puede ser.

Mientras eso ocurría el profesor Utonio hablaba con otto.

Otto: tienen que interrumpirlo.

Utonio: que?, interrumpir que?

Otto: empezó a saltar el tiempo mientras decía.

Otto: lo…lo siento profesor!

Utonio: no lo entiendo!, que es lo que hay que interrumpir?

Otto: la única cosa que sabemos es la brecha… o pared tiene algo que ver con el origen…expresado… (otto había saltado en el tiempo).

Utonio: no espera!

Dr Wakeman: déjalo ir Jonathan…nosotros hemos fallado…Jenny…Jenny… te quiero mucho.

Utonio: ninas… mis niñas…por que…¿Por qué de esta manera?.

Membrana: las leyes de la probabilidad mi amigo. Las leyes de la probabilidad y la física inspirado tal vez un poco en la teoría del caos?, y si no hace caso a nuestro olvido inminente, diría que lo es, si me disculpa por hablar en términos mundanos, brillantes y hermosos.

Nada quedo de los tres científicos que fueron consumidos por la anomalía.

Olga: no…no quiero morir Dexter (la chica abrazo con miedo al chico genial, el cual también le abrazo).

Dexter: lo se… lo se, Olga?

Olga le miro y dijo.

Olga: si?

Dexter: adiós.

Ambos se miraron y compartieron un beso, el último de ambos.

Burbuja se despedía de coraje y se disculpada por haberle fallado.

La anomalía llegaba ante Burbuja y esta abrazo a su fiel canino, mientras desaparecían en el tiempo.

Megaville lugar de batalla de Brick

Brick: gane, pero estoy muy débil para seguir ( el chico miro hacia el edificio de la convención), y esa luz, creo que empiezo a… (El chico cayo al suelo, a su lado yacían los restos de quickman)

Megaville lugar de batalla de Bucth

-JAJAJA, tonto orgánico no puedes vencerme con esos golpes tan débiles. (Decía el robot planta)

Butch: entonces te golpeare mas duro (Butch empezó a ser rodeado por una luz verde)

- No importa lo que hagas los orgánicos han perdido (una vez dicho esas frases, Bucth y el robot fueron absorbidos por una luz blanca).

Megaville: lugar de batalla de Boomer.

Boomer: explosión de burbujas.

Las miles de esferas azules cayeron en el robot escorpión. El cual cayó derrotado.

Escorpion: me has derrotado, pero mi veneno corre por tu sangre, no tardaras en morir, tonto orgánico.

Boomer vomito, sangre y luego cayo desmayado, mientras una luz blanca le cubría.

Megaville: casa de ellos.

Varios misiles salía disparados a los ciempiés mecánicos.

Skulker: me he quedado sin municiones, pero no importa aun tengo mis puños.

Al: ese es el espíritu.

Al lanzo una daga plateada a un ciempiés mientras golpea a otros con un látigo de espinas.

Tron hablo desde dentro de la casa con un altoparlante.

Tron: alguna idea.

Al tomo su insignia e intento comunicarse con Raven y silbido.

Al: maldición, solo hay estática.

-Miss tron, Miss tron, Miss tron

3 pequeños robot azules se acercaron a Tron.

Tron: Que sucede.

-Mis tron, la onda de tiempo se acerca (decía muy feliz el pequeño robot)

- todos vamos a hacer caboom (hablo inocentemente otro de los robots).

- que, que vamos a hacer (este pequeño robot estaba demasiado nervioso)

Tron solo observo las pantallas de seguridad de la mansión, en donde mostraba como una luz blanca se acercaba a la casona.

AL observo la luz y dijo.

Al: esa es la anomalía, este es el fin.

Edén negro.(spoiler capitulo 9 de bleeman)

-este es mi triunfo, simplemente no puedo decir que es… el futuro.

Palabras dichas por el mayor enemigo que las chicas encontrarían en Megaville, un ser conocido como X.

-jajaja, el arruinara tus planes X, el rowdy rosa, la contraparte de bella, el rowdy conocido como Bart.

X: pero quien eres tu?

- solo soy alguien que quiere ser tu aprendiz X (hablo un chico de cabellos blancos, que llevaba la misma vestimenta que los rowdys)

La luz de un nuevo comienzo cubrió a estos seres oscuros.

Y después de un tiempo el planeta tierra había sido consumido por la luz.

-Dimensión de Him

-Haaaaaaaaaa (gritaba con dolor Ellos)

Ellos: mi dimensión, esta siendo destruida, no puede ser que Him viva.

Relámpagos se veían en el cielo rojo de aquella demoniaca dimensión.

Ellos: no puedo permitir que him entre, las flecha de Silbido, las espadas y armas de Al, los servost de Tron, el armamento de Skulker, todo esta en esta dimensión, yo debo sellar la dimensión, yo… (Ellos se desmayo por la migraña, solo alcanzo a oír como alguien se acercaba)

- mi joven pupilo, el origen ha iniciado, es hora que continúes con tu entrenamiento, para que estés preparado para el futuro, recuerda tu destino, mi joven aprendiz.

Flash back.

Paradoja: y eso es correcto, el tiempo se agota, debes de detener a Bell, osino tendrás que llevar a cabo lo que ya sabes.

Ellos: no tienes por qué recordármelo paradoja, no fracasare la crisis debe de ser detenida antes de que empiece, debo de evitarlo de lo contrario…

Paradoja: tendrás que matar a Brick.

Ellos: maldición debe de haber otra manera, no me importa tener que matar a Brick y al otro, pero ella, debe de haber otra manera Paradoja- le decía Ellos a su maestro.

Paradoja: lamentablemente, no hay otra manera, para detener la crisis los tres acusados de destruir el tiempo deben morir, y eso la incluye a ella, debes de matar a Bombón para salvar la realidad(le dijo seriamente).

Ellos: yo…no puedo, no puedo hacerlo (hablo con tristeza ante el hecho).

Fin del flash.

Paradoja: mi joven aprendiz, espero que puedas cumplir con tu destino, de lo contraria será el fin de la realidad, la brecha del tiempo ha comenzado, la crisis del tiempo-espacio ha dado inicio.

…..mucho tiempo después….

El chico pelinegro le dio una patada en la cara a Brick que atravesó una de las ventanas de la escuela en ruinas.

Pelinegro – TE HARE CONOCER MI FURIA, JURO QUE TE HARE PAGAR POR TODO, O DEJO DE LLAMARME ELLOSSSSSSSS.

Fin de la parte 2.

Y falta solo una parte y 2 capítulos para acabar la primera temporada, en la próxima parte se tratara sobre las batallas, Brick-Bomer-Butch-Bómbon-Bellota vs los tres robots-Bell-Samantha.

Además no se pierdan la segunda temporada de orígenes, y el primer episodio se titulara "el hombre con varias identidades".


	10. convencion final

Nota 1: Ellos es posiblemente el villano principal de la primera temporada.

Nota 2: Brick es el héroe principal de la 1 temporada.

Nota 3: recuerden no todo es lo que parece.

Nota 4: hubo un pequeño error en el anterior capitulo hay una parte en donde ellos le dice a Al la siguiente parte.

"Ellos: taquiones?, maldición, cambio de planes, la bomba de tiempo a sido activada, Al ya no es necesario que traigas a Dexter para averiguar como detener la detonación, encárgate de detener la misión (aquí me equivoco con el corregidor de Word, era invasión y no misión) por completo, y luego encárgate de destruir a los 2 responsables del fin del tiempo y el espacio yo me encargare de la otro responsable, me encargare de ella."

Nota 5: el capitulo esta muy largo, pensaba dividirlo en dos, pero quería despedir a ellos con este capitulo muy exclusivo de el.

""= pensamientos

LA CONVENCION PARTE 3 (LOS RECUERDOS DE ELLOS)

Héroes:

Boomer (las chicas superpoderosas)

Burbuja (las chicas superpoderosas)

Butch (las chicas superpoderosas)

Bellota (las chicas superpoderosas)

Brick (las chicas superpoderosas)

Bombón (las chicas superpoderosas)

Ellos ("""""")

Villlanos:

Bell (bleedman)

Samantha (medabots)

Quickman (megaman 2)

Robot planta (ni idea)

Robot escorpión (ni idea)

Brick (las chicas superpoderosas)

Otros

Paradoja (ben 10)

AL (C""""")

Silbido (P"""")

Tron y serbots (magaman leyends)

Raven (teen titans)

Skulker (danny phantom)

Ben (rowdy blanco) (oc)

Viajeros del tiempo (varias series)

Dexter (el laboratorio de Dexter)

Los rowdy habían resucitado y aun detestan a las power y querían destruirlas, por ese motivo entrenaron con el profesor Brisbane, el cual les necesitaba para derrota a un antiguo colega, "X", mientras X planeaba la destrucción de las chicas, por medio de una bomba, alguien entre las sombra trabajaba en sus propios planes, esta persona era Ellos, un misterioso personaje que posee la sangre de him, y que aprovecho la muerte de him, para utilizar su nombre y causar pánico en el gobierno, en algún momento Ellos se encontró con Brandon, que era la parte oscura del Rowdy blanco, el cual fue creado por un colega malvado del profesor Utonio, en ese encuentro ellos le dijo a Brandon que era la contraparte de la power morada, ya que al haber 5 power debería haber 5 rowdys (6, ya que el original Rowdy blanco se dividió en 2), por alguna razón brandon le creyó.

Brandon, al ser la energía oscura del rowdy blanco fue ante X para volverse su aprendiz, pero él chico tiene sus propios planes en mente.

Las fuerzas de X atacaron la convención de ciencias, Bell se interno en lo profundo de la convención con el mecanismo de victoria de x, Ellos quería desactivar la bomba, con ayuda de Tron y Dexter, y por eso había mandado a Raven y a Silbido por Bell y la bomba de tiempo, ya que la explosión afectaría su misión, al parecer fracasaron y la bomba estallo, llevándose todo consigo, a excepción de ellos que fue arrastrado a la dimensión de him, ya que el verdadero him había resucitado.

Ellos había fracasado en su misión la cual consistía en detener una crisis por venir, crisis que apenas había iniciado, pero cual era el motivo de que ellos estuviera en Megaville, cuales eran sus verdaderos planes, por que utilizar tantas identidades.

Acaso es el fin de Megaville, acaso todo a finalizado.

…

Unos Minutos atrás antes de la explosión de la bomba de taquion (Boomer).

Boomer se había separado de sus hermanos para destruir al robot escorpión el cual arrojaba acido de su cola.

El enorme robot escorpión ante un descuido del chico azul, ataco con su cola al chico y su aguijón se entero en la pierna de este.

Boomer: haaaaa

Robot escorpión: jejeje (el robot desenterró el aguijon del chico y dice), has perdido, mi aguijón tiene un poderosa veneno.

Boomer caí al suelo, por el veneno.

Escorpión: que sencillo, no entiendo porque le temían a estos niñitos.

Ante el asombro del robot el chico rubio empieza a levantarse con dificulta.

Escorpión: es imposible.

Boomer: enserio crees que un poco de veneno acabara conmigo.

Un boom se oye a la distancia y el robot escorpión empieza a reír.

Boomer: que es tan gracioso.

En sus manos concentra una gran energía azul que arroja al cielo, y luego crea una pequeña esfera azul la cual hace que choque con la enorme esfera azul.

Boomer: explosión de burbujas.

Las miles de esferas azules cayeron en el robot escorpión. El cual cayó derrotado.

Escorpion: me has derrotado, pero mi veneno corre por tu sangre, no tardaras en morir, tonto orgánico.

Boomer vomito, sangre y luego cayo desmayado, mientras una luz blanca le cubría.

Tiempo atrás antes de la explosión de taquiones (Burbuja)

Burbuja: lo siento coraje. Lo siento mucho… bombón…bellota… ellas…ellas se han ido, no pudimos hacer lograrlo… no pude hacerlo (le hablaba con tristeza a Coraje en idioma animal)

Coraje: no es tu culpa…no es tu culpa Burbuja.

Ambos pero y chica lloraban ante su fin.

Tiempo atrás antes de la explosión de taquiones (Butch)

El robot planta y Bucth se habían separado para pelear uno a uno, ambos se observaban figamente uno en el suelo y el otro estaba en el aire

Robot planta: activando hojas navajas (el robot abanico sus brazos y de estos salieron hojas muy filosas, las cuales Butch logra esquivar en el aire, las hojas golpearon con una roca, haciendo un corte limpio).

Robot planta: activando látigo sepa (un látigo salió de su mano y atrapo el brazo del pelinegro).

El pelinegro sonrió mientras dio un gran jalón al látigo que impulso al robot hacia Butch.

Butch: suéltame tonta maquina (un golpe en el rostro mecánico del robot, y este se impacto en el suelo soltando el brazo de Butch)

Butch: ahora debo de ir a ayudar a mis hermanos.

Butch le dio la espalda al robot que estaba derrotado y se dispuso a marcharse cuando oyó a sus espaldas.

Planta: activando, danza de pétalos (como que el robot utiliza poderes de pokemon planta)

Butch fue atacado por la espalda por una lluvia de pétalos rosas

Planta: activando síntesis (el rostro mecánico del robot empezó a regenerarse).

Butch: "todo el daño que le hice a desaparecido" pensó mientras observaba al robot.

Planta: activando recurrente.

Varias semillas salieron de sus manos y se dirigieron al pelinegro, el pelinegro esquivo las semillas, pero la planta preparo su siguiente ataque.

Planta: activando rayo solar (de la boca del robot salió un enorme rayo)

Butch solo alcanzo a cubrirse con sus brazos.

Butch descendió al suelo completamente herido por el último ataque.

Butch: ya me tienes arto.

Butch se lanzo al robot y empezó a darle una serie de puñetazos y patadas pero el robot ni se inmuto, el último golpe dado y el robot salió disparado al lado contrario del pelinegro.

Planta: activando síntesis (el proceso de regeneración empezó y después de un rato e robot estaba como nuevo).

Un gran boom se oyo y el robot planta sonrio en señal de victoria.

Planta: JAJAJA, tonto orgánico no puedes vencerme con esos golpes tan débiles. (Decía el robot planta)

A la mente de Butch vino un recuerdo.

Flash back:

Boomer: si que eres muy fuerte Butch.

Butch: solo necesito mis puños para vencer a cualquier enemigo.

Brick: eres un tonto hay que tener una buena estrategia para derrotar a cualquier enemigo.

Butch: fuerza bruta.

Brick: estrategia.

Butch: fuerza bruta.

Brick: estrategia.

Y así siguieron discutiendo sin hacer mucho caso a Boomer que intentaba separarlos.

Butch: "es hora de que le enseñe a Brick que solo requiero de fuerza bruta, utilizando mi nueva maniobra" peso mientras sonreía confiadamente

Butch: entonces te golpeare mas duro (Butch empezó a ser rodeado por una luz verde)

Bucth: "es hora de ocupar mi modo shiny"

Planta: No importa lo que hagas los orgánicos han perdido (una vez dicho esas frases, Bucth y el robot fueron absorbidos por una luz blanca).

Minutos antes de la explosión de taquiones (bellota)

Bellota le dio un golpe en la cara a samantha, y el rostro mecanico de samantha miro con ira a Bellota.

Samantha: tu….tu…tu…., bien, bien, quieres que las cosas… se pongan feas?, bien esta bien… iba a…. matar… primero a tu indigna hermana rosa… solo… para verte… llorar, inmunda bolsa de carne… pero esta bien… la veré sufrir cuando… la mate golpeándola hasta la muerte con tu cadáver.

Boooooommmmmmm, una explosión se oyó a lo lejos.

Bellota: que fue eso.

Samantha: no te distraigas podrías terminar en pedazos. (Blandió su espada samurái, que bellota a duras penas pudo detener con sus manos desnudas).

Samantha: muy bien, seria muy aburrido si murieras rápidamente.

Una luz blanca cubría a las rivales.

Antes de la explosión de taquiones (Brick)

Bumerán y esferas de energía eran lanzadas al mismo tiempo, e rival de Brick parecía repetir todos los movimientos de su rival, como si se tratará de un reflejo.

Brick dejo de atacar con sus esferas y se lanzo a una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, su rival respondió de la misma manera, ambos lanzan al mismo tiempo un puñetazo con su mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha bloque el puño del rival.

La batalla era muy pareja, golpe dado por el pelirrojo era un mismo golpe dado por Quikman.

Ambos se separaron y mientras Brick preparaba una esfera roja su rival prepara un de sus bumerán.

Brick lanzo su esfera al mismo tiempo que Quickman lanzaba su bumerán, ambos chocaron y producido una explosión que hirió a ambos.

Los dos se levantaron con grabes heridas.

Quickman: no puedes derrotarme, el doctor X, me actualizo para que pudiera contrarrestar todas tus técnicas, gracias a mojo jojo, tu no ganaras.

Brick: mojo jojo?

Quickman: asi es, mojo jojo nos informo de todas las habilidades de ti y tus hermanos, sabemos todos sus poderes y extrategias que mojo jojo conocía, así como sus mejoras que him les hizo, nosotros fuimos elegidos especialmente para derrotarles, escorpión es muy veloz y ágil, como tu hermano pelirrubio, flora puede regenerarse, así que no importa que tan fuerte sea tu hermano, y yo son un completo reflejo tuyo, ustedes están perdidos, mi amo X y mi reina reinara sobre los orgánicos.

A lo leyos se oyo un boommmmmm

Brick: tu amo X cometió un terrible error… (Empieza a crear una esfera roja en su mano derecha).

Quickman: error? (quickman se prepara para lanzar uno de sus bumerán)

Brick: ustedes patéticas maquinas, nos han subestimado (lanza su esfera, que pasa a centímetros del bumerán de Quickman).

Quickman: "lo ha lanzado directamente a mi, pero al momento de que él lo esquive o se defienda yo la hare"

Brick no se movió, y el bumerán exploto directamente en el pecho, al igual que la esfera estallo en quickman.

Ambos estaban rodeados por humo y Quickman pensó.

Quickman: "no la esquivo, por que no la esquivo"

Brick: nos subestimaron al pensar que seguíamos siendo igual de débiles, como cuando estábamos con ese mono estúpido.

Brick: esfera bala (de la punta de sus dedos salen pequeñas esferas rojas, que dirige a una gran velocidad, hacia la mota de polvo en donde se ocultaba quickman, están atraviesa la armadura mecánica de quickman).

Quickman: "este orgánico como pudo derrotarme, se suponía que era un reflejo de el" fue su ultimo pensamiento ante de ser derrotado por las esferas balas.

Brick empezó a caminar lentamente hasta llegar al lado del derrotado quickman

Brick: yo….yo gane, pero estoy muy débil para seguir (el chico miro hacia el edificio de la convención), y esa luz, creo que empiezo a… (El chico cayo al suelo, a su lado yacían los restos de quickman)

Antes de la explosión de taquiones (Bombón)

Bombón: no tan rápido. (Grita una pelinaranja)

Bell le observa.

Bell: creía que no llegarías.

Silbido: ¡Bombón! (Murmura desde su escondite).

Bell le entrega la bomba a G.I.R y se prepara para la batalla por venir.

Raven mira a G.I.R y se preparo para atacarle, silbido le observo y dice en voz baja.

Silbido: espera, si atacas la chica de blanco, se dará cuenta y será una pelea de tres bandos, tal vez podemos obtener lo que venimos a buscar sin tener que esforzarnos mucho, una vez que una de las chicas caiga acabaremos con la que falta y nos llevaremos el objeto, por el momento descansare un rato, avísame cuando una de las dos pierda.

Silbido cerró los ojos y se dispuso a descansar mientras Raven observaba la pelea, en la cual Bombón iba perdiendo.

Después de un rato bombón cayo vencía y Bell se dispuso a activar la bomba.

Raven observo y se dispuso a despertar a silbido, y los siguientes segundos cambiarían el mundo.

Bombón que aun no estaba completamente inconsciente, en su último esfuerzo, lanzo una esfera rosa ente una descuidada bell, que fue avisada por su pequeño robot G.I.R, la esfera no vio en bell, pero golpeo la bomba y ese pequeño accidente marcaria a Bombón, y asi dio inicio a la reacción en cadena, una luz empezó a ser emitido de la bomba, silbido abrió los ojos demasiado tarde, nada pudo escapar de ese lugar, y muy pronto la onda empezaría a arrasar con todo, y la tierra como la conocemos, cambiaria por completo, el tiempo había sido detenido. …..…..…..

Antes de la explosión de taquiones (Ellos)

BOOM…

Una terrible explosión sucedió en una instalación secreta del gobierno, oculta bajo las profundidades, la explosión desato una luz blanca que empezó a cubrir el mundo.

Megaville: casa de Ellos

Ellos: esa explosión, la bomba.

Una voz que provenía de la casa.

Voz: los radares indican que hubo una gran explosión de taquiones

Ellos: taquiones?, maldición, cambio de planes, la bomba de tiempo a sido activada, Al ya no es necesario que traigas a Dexter para averiguar como detener la detonación, encárgate de detener la invasión por completo, y luego encárgate de destruir a los 2 responsables del fin del tiempo y el espacio yo me encargare de la otro responsable, me encargare de ella.

Skulker: y como detenemos esta invasión, estos robot siguen saliendo del agujero de gusano, y no tienen tiempo para darme mas armamento, ellos.

Voz: los radares indican que el fondo del suelo de la casa hay un gusano mecánico que mantiene abierto el portal.

Ellos: Tron, ese gusano es solo un receptor para detener la invasión, al tienes que ir a la convención científica en honor a la doctora Wakeman, y destruir la antena, destruir a mi vieja amiga XJ-9.

Al: XJ-9

Ellos: asi… haaaaa (ellos agarra con dolor su cabeza) mi cabeza me arde.

Al: ellos, que pasa (hablo con preocupación)

Ellos: alguien intenta entrar a la fuerza en mi dimensión, en la dimensión de him.

Un portal rojo apareció debajo de Ellos, y empezó a succionar al pelirosa.

Al: ellooooossssss

Lugar:Dimensión de Him

-Haaaaaaaaaa (gritaba con dolor Ellos)

Ellos: mi dimensión, esta siendo destruida, no puede ser que Him viva.

Relámpagos se veían en el cielo rojo de aquella demoniaca dimensión.

Ellos: no puedo permitir que him entre, las flecha de Silbido, las espadas y armas de Al, los servost de Tron, el armamento de Skulker, todo esta en esta dimensión, yo debo sellar la dimensión, yo… (Ellos se desmayo por la migraña, solo alcanzo a oír como alguien se acercaba)

Paradoja: mi joven pupilo, el origen ha iniciado, es hora que continúes con tu entrenamiento, para que estés preparado para el futuro, recuerda tu destino, mi joven aprendiz ….

Punto de vista de ellos

"Solo veo negrura completa, acaso e muerto o estaré dormido, prefiero estar muerto no me gusta dormir, por que cuando duermo tengo pesadillas, de mi pasado, mi nombre es….. Sinceramente quisiera olvidar mi verdadero nombre, ya que le detesto, tanto como detesto a Him, curioso que la sangre de este corra por mis venas, pero si tuviera que elegir un nombre de entre tantos que tuve seria ELLOS, la negrura desaparece, que mal no estoy muerto sino que sueño en mi pasado o lo que era mi pasado" ….

Dimensión misteriosa: Sala de causa y efecto en donde la explosión de taquiones que ha detenido el tiempo, no ha llegado y jamás llegara ya que aquí de por si el tiempo nunca a existido.

Varias sombras ocultas en la oscuridad de la sala observaban a un inconsciente chico pelirosa.

Una de las sombras se acercó, y se revelo como el profesor paradoja

Paradoja: , hemos detenido el tiempo justo cuando la bomba de taquiones estallo, tal y como nuestro joven alido ellos nos ha dicho, ahora la reunión de viajeros de tiempo ha dado inicio, y estas ves trataremos el tema de la brecha del tiempo y de la misión de nuestro joven guardian, tema que habíamos tratado en la anterior reunión.

Paradoja puso su mano en la frente del pelirosa y dijo.

Paradoja- Tus recuerdos siempre son tan interesantes, mi querido aprendiz, muéstrame que es lo que recuerdas.

Recuerdos de ellos:

Primaria de Saltadilla

Un chico pelirosa de 10 años se acercaba a un aula escolar.

Del otro lado una vos decía.

Profesora: hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno.

El chico pelirosa entro y su mirada se dirigió a una chica pelinaranja, la líder de las chicas superpoderosas.

Ellos: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Richard… Richard demon.

Profesora: veamos donde te coloco, ya se por qué no te sienta detrás de Bell.

Ante su nombre una chica de cabellos blancos alzo su mano.

…..

Un monstruo como tiranosaurio, yacía en el suelo, en el aire 5 chicos flotaban

- bien echo Richard, por que no nos revelaste que eras la contraparte de Bella, contigo en nuestro equipo le daremos a su merecido a esas 4 supertontas (hablo un chico pelinegro).

Richard (ellos): yo lo había olvidado, una vez que escape de him.

- creí que ya no peleábamos con las chicas (hablo un pelirrubio)

- una batalla amistosa no lastimara a nadie (hablo el peliblanco)

- tu si me entiendes ben (contesto el pelinegro)

Los tres (el pelirubio, el peliblanco, y el pelinegro) siguieron discutiendo, mientras que ellos observaba al líder de los rowdy.

Brick: es curioso que Him no te hubiera mencionado, cuando fuimos sus hijos.

Richard (ellos): tal vez Him al final de cuentas sospechaba que podrían terminar volviéndose buenos, y por eso no confiaba tanto, en ustedes.

….

Paradoja alejo su mano mientras un ser en forma de dragón rugía con ira.

- basta de recuerdos inútiles y empecemos con lo que en realidad importa, este chico debe morir, la bomba ha estallado y a dado origen a la brecha.

Al fondo del lugar un chico de lentes le ase una pregunta a un ser robótico de apariencia humana.

Chico: que esta pasado, a quien piensan matar.

-posiblemente al único que puede detener este desastre, hola mi nombre es Kronos, antiguo soberano griego del tiempo y tu eres.

El chico miraba al dios titán con asombro, "que era ese lugar" se preguntaba el chico.

De regreso con paradoja una enorme pata azul con garras de acero surgió de las sombras.

Dragón: e visto su futuro y nos traerá desgracias, dejarme destruirlo.

- es cierto que el chico es peligroso pero seria aun mas peligroso que muriera, su muerte es el fin de la existencia misma (la sombra del ser revelaba que parecía un humano con una cabeza en forma de vela), además deberías dejar que Paradoja vea su pasado, siempre e creído que el pasado puede ser la solución del futuro.

Paradoja: el fantasma de las navidades pasadas tiene razón, tal vez su pasado nos pueda ayudar a jusgarle.

Paradoja volvió a acercar su mano a la cara de ellos y ….

Recuerdos de ellos:

Los 5 rowdys y las cuatro power ambos de 11 años esperaban pacientemente al profesor Utonio, al parecer este tenía un anuncio importante que decirles, este había salido rumbo al aeropuerto y no tardaría, y eso era lo que esperaban ya que las cosas eran muy intranquilas, por que los líderes parecían mirarse con odio mutuo, quien diría que hace poco salian.

Brick: ya me adurí cuanto tardara el profesor, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Bombón: como salir con Princesa, como cuando salíamos y me engañaste con ella (le dijo ácidamente y con desprecio al líder masculino)

Brick: que yo no te engañe con Princesa, esa loca me beso, no como tu que una vez que terminamos te arrojasteis a los brazos de Kenny.

Bombón: Kenny y yo solo somos amigos, además que hay del rumor de que te gusta princesa.

Brick: creí que no creías en ese tonto rumor.

Ellos y los demás chicos solo miraban la discusión sin tomar partido, ya que era cierto que Brick amaba a bombón, pero también era cierto que en el tiempo en que los lideres de los grupos salieron, se disperso el rumor de que a Brick le gustaba la mimada de princesa, y de que engañaba a bombón con esta, y luego sucedió aquello, la princesa enfrente de los rowdy y las power le había dado un beso muy pasional al líder rojo, para luego empezar al burlase de bombon la cual estaba llorando, esa fue la causa de su separación.

…

Los chicos y chicas de la sustancia X, seguían al profesor Utonio y un amigo de este conocido como Brisbane a unas instalaciones del gobierno.

Brick: profesor Brisbane podría volver a decirnos sobre el proyecto defensores globales.

Brisbane: es un proyecto del gobierno para crear una mini liga con los héroes del futuro, que bueno que haiga aceptado trabajar en el proyecto.

Ellos (Richard): y quien va ser el líder de dicha liga.

Bombón: naturalmente debe de ser alguien muy listo.

Brisbane: eso es correcto, el líder de la mini liga es un genio y es un chico de su edad, su nombre es Dexter.

…

Ellos esperaba al pie de la casa de las chicas superpoderosas, la puerta se abrió y una bella pelinaranja salió por la casa y se acercó a Ellos, este observo con gran cariño a la líder de las chicas superpoderosas, ambos empezaron a platicaban sobre cualquier tema, como grandes amigos, hasta que bombón pregunto.

Bombón: Richard a ti te gusta alguien (este no noto el sonrojo de la líder rosa).

Richard (desde ahora utilizare este nombre para referirme a ellos): a mi….. No, no me gusta nadie (mintió, ya que él amaba a la pequeña líder), y a ti bombón.

Bombón: yo…. Si me gusta alguien.

Richard: ya veo, es… Dexter.

Bombón le miro con sorpresa: no, no es Dexter, por que cree que me gusta el.

Richard: bueno cuando los tres estamos juntos, ustedes dos parecen tener una gran química.

Bombón: sabes no eres el primero que me dice eso, pero yo no siento nada por dexter, solo lo estimo como amigo, quien me gusta es alguien que…. (no sabe como continuar)

Richard: es alguien de la liga, con poderes.

Bombón: si (contesta apenadamente).

Richard: ya veo, él es de tu edad.

Bombón: si, tenemos la misma edad, o eso parece.

Richard: el… (Duda en decir las siguientes palabras), posee… la sustancia X en su interior.

Bombón:…a…asi…es (estaba nerviosa, y sonrojada)

Richard: es….

-: chicos los estaba buscando (les grita un pelirrojo con lentes).

Bombon: hola Dexter (saluda alegremente la líder de las chicas)

Richard: pa que nos buscabas.

Dexter: en realidad solo te busco a ti Richard, a bombón le busca Burbuja, ella dijo que tenía algo importante que decirte, ella fue rumbo a Megaville, a ayudar a algunos héroes de aquel lugar.

Bombón: entonces me marcho, nos veremos después Dexter, Richard.

La chica se dirigió volando haca Megaville, mientras Ellos le observaba.

Dexter: cuando le dirás a Bombón.

Richard: decirle que?

Dexter: que la amas

Richard: yo…yo no la amo (intento negar las palabras de su amigo).

Dexter: vamos no me puedes engañar, te conozco muy bien, no por nada eres mi mejor amigo.

Richard suspiro y dijo con tristeza.

Richard: no importa que la ame ella ama a Brick, y eso es muy lógico ya que son contrapartes, yo tuve muy mala suerte salgo sobrando

Dexter: por el hecho de que tu contraparte este muerta, sabes yo creo que e una simple coincidencia que los Rowdys salgan con sus contrapartes. (Trataba de animar a su mejor amigo)

Richard: dejemos de hablar de mis sentimientos, que es lo que quieres?

Dexter: hubo un ataque a una instalación secreta, unos documentos bajo el nombre de carpeta S fueron robados, Brisbane nos pidió que investigáramos.

….

En una mesa rectangular los rowdys, las power y dexter estaban reunidos.

Dexter: ase poco uno de nuestros amigos, Danny phantom, a sido asesinado, antes de morir danny le revelo algo importante al gobierno, al parecer los documentos S han caído en manos del DR. X, como sabrán esos documentos muestran información sobre los héroes y villanos conocidos por el gobierno.

Brick: esos documentos debieron de haber sido destruidos desde hace bastante tiempo.

Dexter: y eso no es lo peor, al parecer hay un traidor, alguien de nuestra miniliga tomo los documentos y se los entrego a X.

Burbuja: imposible, ninguno de nuestros amigos nos traicionaría.

Bombón: tal vez aquel que ataco a X trataba de hacer que nos pusiéramos a pelear entre nosotros mismos

Dexter: posiblemente, aun así el gobierno me ha pedido que investigue, a los posibles traidores, le he pedido a otros héroes su cooperación, y ahora se las pido a ustedes, (Dexter le entrega a cada chico(a) una carpeta), en la carpeta que les e entregado esta la persona a la que investigaran.

…

Ellos se acercó con decisión a su mejor amigo.

Richard (ellos): Dexter, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, es sobre las personas que me pedisteis investigar.

Dexter: que sucede?

Richard: porque ellos?, por que me pedisteis que investigara a mis hermanos, acoso el gobierno no confía en los rowdys.

Dexter: ya veo, así que era eso, el gobierno desconfía del origen de los rowdys, después de todo, el que creo originalmente a los 3 primeros rowdys fue him, y él es uno de los generales de X.

Richard: Brick, Boomer y Butch, pueden tener la sangre de him, pero la esencia oscura de him fue extraída por el papa de las chicas, ellos jamás nos traicionarían. (Le dijo con ira y luego pensó) "o eso es lo que quiero creer", además también me pides investigar a ben y el no tuvo ningún contacto con him.

Dexter: Ben es la creación de Brisbane, cosa de la que ase poco nos enteramos, el escapo de unas instalaciones del gobierno y empezó a ser conocido como el guerrero blanco, a veces ayudaba los héroes pero, otras veces asía fechorías, no sabemos mucho sobre el ya que no ha querido contarnos, esa es su principal razón por la que el gobierno desconfía de él, igual que de ti.

Ellos le miro con sorpresa y dijo.

Richard: entonces el gobierno también me investiga,…¿Quién me…. (duda en seguir hablando)

Dexter: ¿quien te investiga?

Richard: olvídalo, no es nada importante.

Dexter: soy yo, yo te estoy investigando.

...

Paradoja: muy interesante, aquí fue cuando empezó el desastre en esta vida.

-ya que lo has averiguado es hora de que veamos que le depara el futuro al chico (hablo una sombra similar a un esqueleto).

- estoy de acuerdo con el fantasma de las navidades futuras, veamos que le depara al enfant (dijo una sombra humana que parecía vestir de conde francés)

Paradoja: muy bien.

Paradoja cerro los ojos y de la boca de un inconsciente ellos empezó a salir un humo rosa, que empezó a mostrar unas imágenes.

Las imágenes mostraban el futuro del chico.

Y esto es lo que se veía…..

2 chicos de 12 años peleaban en el aire y el chico pelinaraja fue arrojado con furia hacia unos escombros de un edifico, que parecía pertenecer a una destruida escuela, aunque no podría decirse que en realidad pertenecían a la escuela, ya que todo estaba en ruinas.

La sangre escurría por el labio del pelinaranja el líder de los Rowdys observaba con sorpresa a su rival, estaba muy confundido.

- TODO, TODO ES TU CULPA, SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBÍA DE EVITARLO, POR QUE REGRESASTEIS, DEBISTEIS DE QUEDARTE EN AQUELLA DIMENSIÓN, AHORA NO COMETERE EL MISMO ERROR, NO TE PERDONARE, VOY A MATARTE, POR LO QUE LE HARÁS A DEXTER (grita con ira un chico pelinegro con ojos rojos y una iris verde, su camisa estaba muy rota y era de un color blanco con manchas rojas, que podría ser sangre, y llevaba un pantalón igual de roto color negro, en su espalda había dos grandes alas de ave con plumas negras, sus orejas eran puntiagudas, y tenia una cola roja como de dinosaurio, y su mano izquierda era una larga pinza de cangrejo de color rojo, su mano derecha era humana)

El chico pelinegro arroja de su pinza arroja un rayo negro que encierra Brick, el cual grita de dolor, cuando la energía negra que rodea a Brick desaparece, el chico pelinaranja se inca en el suelo, a unos centímetros de el chico pelinegro el cual había aterriza.

Pelinegro – VAMOS, AUN NO MERECES MORIR, UNA ESCORIA COMO TU MERECE SEGUIR SUFRIENDO, COMO HICISTES SUFRIR A BOMBON AL DESTRUIRLE SU CORAZON, TE HARE PEDIR CLEMENCIA Y LUEGO TE MATARE COMO MATASTES A BOOMER.

El chico pelinegro le dio una patada en la cara a Brick que atravesó una de las ventanas de la escuela en ruinas.

Pelinegro – TE HARE CONOCER MI FURIA, JURO QUE TE HARE PAGAR POR TODO, O DEJO DE LLAMARME ELLOSSSSSSSS.

La mano humana del pelinegro empezó a transformarse en una pinza roja de crustáceo.

Brick- "como, como termine metido en esto" pensó el líder de los Rowdys.

Ellos – COMO TE ATREVISTEIS A TRACIONARLES, NUESTROS AMIGOS CONFIABAN EN TI, MALDITO MUERE.

Brick: no puedo morir, no aquí, he desperdiciado mi vida, para conseguir mi objetivo, y si debo matarte para lograrlo no me importa,

Brick esquivo el rayo que salía de la pinza de ellos y se dirigió velozmente hacia ellos, le lanzo un poderoso golpe a ellos, que este ni se preocupo en protegerse, la mano de Brick atravesó el corazón de ellos.

Lagrimas salían de los ojos de brick.

Brick: lo lamento, yo lo lamento ellos.

Ellos sonrió mientras murmuro con agonía.

Ellos: el ciclo se ha completado.

Ellos había muerto y las imágenes empezaron a desaparecer.

-Fracaso, en tu predicción ha fracasado en su misión, no importa que el chico viva, el destino del tiempo y el espacio esta claro, el chico debe morir, es un paria que no pertenece a este sitio, como guardianes del tiempo debemos aceptar nuestro destino y no recurrir al estúpido ciclo- hablo con ira la imagen del dragón.

Muchas voces empezaron a murmurar sobre las palabras del dragón del tiempo.

Paradoja: cuando predecimos nuestro futuro hay una probabilidad del 50 % de que sea falsa, y ya que nuestro destino esta ligado hay chico, la predicción puede ser incorrecta, es hora de nuestra primera votación el guardián del espacio ellos debe morir o vivir, recuerden que si el muere será el fin del tiempo y el espacio, y con eso nuestro propio fin, es hora de votar, una vez resuelto la votación haremos que tiempo corra en las demás dimensiones.

Paradoja: en lo que se decide el resultado yo seguiré mirando tu pasado mi joven aprendiz- murmuro silenciosamente.

Recuerdos de ellos:

Ellos de 12 años observaba un laboratorio en ruinas, en el hallaba un mal herido "Ben", 3 chicos y cuatro chicas llegaron al lugar, una chica de cabellos blancos se acercó rápidamente al inconsciente Rowdy, las otras chicas lloraba, mientras los chicos apretaban los puños con ira.

Ellos oyó como Brick se comunicaban con su líder.

Brick: Dexter, hemos hallado a Ben, el posiblemente esta… regresamos a la base.

….

Ellos hay igual que los demás que poseían la sustancia x esperaban a que los científicos les informaran sobre Ben.

El profesor Utonio y Dexter salieron del cuarto en donde era atendido Ben.

Los chicos y las chicas preguntaron por su amigo, solo recibieron malas noticias, al parecer Ben había quedado en coma.

…

Ellos llego a la casa de Dexter, toco el timbre y la mama de Dexter le dejo pasar a la sala.

Al cabo de un rato Dexter llego y lo invito a su laboratorio.

Richard: sucede algo.

Dexter: sabes, últimamente he pensado en el accidente de tu hermano Ben.

Richard: el maldito traidor le ataco en laboratorio de X, si hubiera llegado a tiempo tal vez….

Dexter: eso es curioso, sabes estuve revisando la ultima información que Ben me envió, y en esa decía que seguía a quien le había pedido investigar, que el había entrado en la base de X.

Richard: entonces aquella persona es el traidor, de eso no hay duda.

Dexter: tú crees eso, ya que la persona a la que seguía Ben eras tu, Richard, por que estabas en la guarida de X, eres mi mejor amigo, dime una buena razón o tendré que detener por ser un traidor.

Richard: yo…

…..

Era el tiempo del receso en su escuela primaria y una chica pelinaranja se acercó a Ellos.

Bombón: puedo comer contigo Richard.

Richard: claro.

Brick pasó con una bandeja de comida y ellos le llamo para que les acompañara en la comida.

Los tres chicos empezaron a platicar sobre el traidor de la miniliga que había resultado ser Jack spicer, aunque este había negado haber atacado a ben, tal vez estaba mintiendo, también hablaron de los resultados de Ben, al parecer empezaba a mejorar y pronto podría despertar, aunque posiblemente seria muy diferente, ya que e dieron cuenta que su composición química se había alterado, en su cuerpo ya no había rastro de la sustancia anti-X, al parecer la explosión ocasiono una reacción entre la sustancia X y la sustancia anti-X del pequeño Ben.

….

El chico pelirosa fue detenido por una bella pelinaranja.

Bombón: Richard… yo… va estrenarse una película de terror esta semana, yo quiero ir a verla pero…. Burbuja y bellota no pueden ir ya que tienen planes con sus novios… no quiero verla sola ya que podría asustarme… no se… si tu quisieras venir conmigo.

Richard: yo… lo siento pero ya tengo planes, pero Brick tal vez este libre, por que no le preguntas.

Bombón: si gracias (contesto con tristeza que Ellos no percibió)

….

Ellos observaba en la lejanía como Brick platicaba con bombón, hace poco el líder de los rowdy le había dicho que le iba a pedir una nueva oportunidad a la líder pelinaranja.

Observo como Brick abrazaba a la chica y entonces ellos sonrió con alegría y con un dejo de melancolía.

Richard: por fin bombón será feliz con Brick.

De sus ropas saco una pequeña bomba con apariencia de reloj de arena.

Ellos (Richard): esta vez lo he conseguido, la brecha dejara de existir, así que ya no necesito intervenir en la relación de bombón y Brick, espero que recuperen el tiempo que perdieron por el rumor que invente, no puedo creer que creyeran que Brick, engañaría a Bombon con alguien como princesa.

….

Ellos no podía moverse, hace rato había visto como el líder de los rowdy le había arrancado el brazo a Dexter, para luego huir con X, y su ejercito.

Ellos: por que… ¿Por qué lo hicisteis Brick?

Brick: por qué?, tal vez por que tenia ganas de golpear a este nerd que llamas amigo, así vería tu rostro de odio, ódiame como yo te odio por arrebatarme lo que mas quería.

….

Ellos había encontrado a Bombón llorando, quería ir a reconfortarla, en los últimos meses se había alejado de ella, para que fuera feliz con Brick, y esta va y se une con X, de algo estaba seguro Brick pagaría por hacer sufrir a bombón, como pudo Brick aceptar el poder en lugar de su novia, el lugar de bombon.

…..

Ellos observaba una tumba, mientras miraba como burbuja lloraba, mientras el profesor Utonio trataba de tranquilizarla, junto con sus hermanas, hace poco X había atacado el cuartel general de la miniliga, él había peleado con Him y cuando pudo matarle, en sus últimos segundos de vida, Him le había dicho la razón por la que Brick les había traicionado, al parecer se debía a la sangre de him, si solo posees la sangre de him, hace que te ambiciones por el poder, y si solo posees su esencia, te vuelve loco. Las cosas iban mal para su equipo.

Brick les había traicionado, Ben estaba en coma, Butch había sido enserado mientras encontraban alguna solución al problema de la sangre, y Boomer había…. Muerto en la anterior batalla, Brick le había asesinado

…..

Odio era lo que sentía por Him, todo habría sido perfecto, por que siempre Him o Brick arruinaban todo, los odiaba a los dos, y se detestaba a si mismo, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y la pelinaranja entro a su cuarto.

Bombón: podemos hablar.

Richard: yo lo siento pero voy a salir, Dexter ase poco me llamo para….

Bombon: por que siempre pones pretexto, acaso me evitas?

Richard:-

Era verdad que aun evitaba a bombón, al principio fue para asegurarse de que bombón volviera con Brick, por eso solía dejarla con este, después fue para evitar verle con el líder pelirojo, y ahora lo hacia para no sentir odio a si mismo por el sufrimiento que le causo por la traición de Brick.

Bombón: acaso no te das cuenta que yo…. TE AMO.

….

Ellos por fin había derrotado a Brick y X había muerto, ahora todo terminaría

Ellos observaba a Brick que le miraba con odio alrededor de Brick, había varias sombras, entre esas sombras estaba ellos.

Sombra líder: el juicio hacia Brick y el ser que esta en su interior, a terminado, guardianes del tiempo cual es su veredicto.

Sombra líder: Brick, líder de los rowdys se te acusa por tratar de destruirla realidad, y crear un ciclo de tiempo que amenaza la existencia secreta de los guardianes, y el veredictico es culpable, se te sentencia a una dimensión en donde sufrirás eternamente, lo que habita dentro de ti será separado y sellado en otra dimensión en donde no hay vida, para que no vuelva a unirse a otro ser.

Brick: jajaja, Richard al final descubrí tu secreto, siempre sospeche que había algo en ti demasiado especial, jamás utilizabas una espada elemental como mis hermanos o las chicas, siempre ocupas esa armadura rosa indestructible, y ahora lo se, no perteneces aquí, no eres de esta dimensión, por que viniste de tu dimensión a quitarme a bombón.

Ellos: lo lamento, no quería acercarme a bombón, pero en mi realidad la amaba, no pude evitarlo.

Brick: cuídala, al menos hasta que regrese y la reclame como mía, esto no ha terminado, yo escapare.

Sombra líder: la sentencia comienza.

…

Ellos observaba los ojos rojos de aquel chico de 12 años que llevaba una mascara blanca, el chico de la mascara le sostenía por el cuello, el brazo de ellos estaba fracturado y su armadura indestructible estaba destruida, las chicas y los chicos de la sustancia X estaban derrotados, solo su novia bombón se mantenía en pie, el quería decirle a ella que se alejara pero no tenia nada de fuerzas, estaba a la puerta de la muerte.

Chico: creías haberte desasido de mí, no solo esta dimensión me pertenecerá, toda la realidad será mía, una vez que active la bomba de X y te mate.

Bombón: SUELTALE BRICK, O DESTRUIRE ESTO Y TUS PLANES HABRAN FRACASADO (le grito, mientras en sus manos estaba la bomba de taquiones)

Chico (Brick): niña tonta, tu no sabes nada de lo que sucede, todo va de acuerdo a mis planes- le contesto fríamente.

Todo paso tan rápido, el brazo de Brick había atravesado su cuerpo, y el poco a poco perdido esta vida, y antes de morir pudo ver como Bombon soltaba la bomba de taquiones por el shock.

….

Abrió los ojos, hace poco había tenido un sueño en donde le mataban, pero eso era imposible, ya que era inmortal.

- por fin te encuentro, ahora como te llamas en esta dimensión.

El chico se voltio y vio al viajero del tiempo conocido como paradoja.

Chico misterioso: que hace un viajero del tiempo en este lugar.

Paradoja: he venido por que se requiere tu ayuda, se necesita el poder de la sustancia X, el tiempo esta en peligro.

Chico misterioso: el poder de la sustancia X, aunque quisiera ayudarte paradoja, yo ya no soy un héroe, los guardianes deberían pedirle a los rowdy o las power que….

Paradoja: eres la última persona aparte de él que posee la sustancia X en toda la realidad, así como yo soy el último guardián del tiempo

Chico misterioso: a que te refieres.

Paradoja: es hora de que recuerdes todo tu pasado.

….

Paradoja y el chico misterioso observaban las ruinas de saltadilla.

Chico misterioso: cuanto tiempo ha pasado.

Paradoja: 20 años desde que moristeis, él se ha hecho con el poder de varios guardianes.

…..

Paradoja y el chico misterioso estaban en un templo.

Paradoja: una vez que el tiempo y el espacio choquen, debes de regresar, debes evitar que esto vuelva a pasar.

Chico misterioso: pero maestro e vivido miles de vidas, y siempre e fracasado, que pasa si jamás hallo la solución, además el ciclo pudo haberse roto.

Paradoja: lo lograras sé que lo lograras.

…

El chico misterioso peleaba con un sujeto de 32 años de ojos rojos y una mascara blanca, ambos tenían espadas en sus manos.

Enmascarado: te matare como mate a tu anterior vida, así el ciclo terminara.

Chico misterioso: no lo permitiré, no dejare que destruyas la realidad.

La espada rosa con una empuñadura negra del chico misterioso y la espada blanca con una empuñadora roja del enmascarado chocaron, produciendo una gran luz blanca.

Chico misterioso: es ahora o nunca

…..

Varias sombras rodeaban al chico misterioso.

Sombra misteriosa: quien eres tu?

El chico reconocido la voz.

Chico misterioso: maestro paradoja, esta vivo, ha funcionado.

Paradoja: ¿maestro? (pregunto con curiosidad)

Chico misterioso: es cierto no sabe lo que sucederá, vengo del futuro, no es más complicado que eso, usted fue o será mi maestro, y mi nombre es ellos.

…..

Sombra dragón: paradoja, hemos llegado al veredicto de tu joven pupilo (hablo con ira al pronunciar al chico)

Una sombra que llevaba una gran espada dijo.

Sombra espadachín: Ellos se te acusa de estar en una realidad que no te corresponde y alterar el ciclo del tiempo, se te declara…


	11. aprendiz parte 1

El aprendiz de X

Héroes:

AL (¿?)

Dexter (futuro) (el laboratorio de Dexter)

Bombón (las chicas superpoderosas)

Villanos

Gusano de chatarra (yugi-oh)

Noah (bledman)

Monstruo de ciempiés (bleeman)

XJ-9 (la robot adolecente)

X (bleman)

Brandon (Rowdy blanco, parte oscura: oc)

Bell: (ppgd de bleedman)

Boomer poseido por him V (las chicas superpoderosas)

Him V (podria ser un oc ya que Him VI es el de las chicas superpoderosas)

Extras:

Paradoja (ben 10)

Him VI(las chicas superpoderosas)

Rowdy ruff boys (brick y Butch: las chicas superpoderosas)

Power puff girls (burbuja y bellota: las chicas superpoderosas)

Computadora (el laboratorio de Dexter)

Olga del futuro (computadora 2.0) (el laboratorio de Dexter)

Caballero blanco ( ¿?)

Silbido (¿?)

Anti-puff (los padrinos mágicos)

MPM (a si es estos posibles oc que controlan a los chicos regresan después de estar ausentes)

Him del I al IV (son posibles oc a excepción de him IV, ya que este him es de las chicas superpoderosas Z)

Dialka (pokemon)

Palkia (pokemon)

Shadom X (MMMMM)

Etc

Comienza el nuevo capitulo:

Acto 1: "el científico que vino del futuro"

Muchos años después de la explosión de taquiones

Com: "La explosión de taquiones cubrió el planeta y así dio inicio la prologa de la gran brecha del tiempo, en esta época los guardianes del tiempo se prepararon para el futuro caos, y aquellos que manipulaban el tiempo a su gusto aprovecharon el momento, en estos siglos no hay una línea del tiempo correcta, todo puede ser aceptado en el tiempo de la gran locura" (información extraída de la computadora del extinto escuadrón del tiempo)

DF: computadora busca otra bitácora relacionada con el tiempo de la gran locura

Com: "Año XXXX

Aun en estos días después de la crisis nos arrepentimos de no haber intervenir en la muerte del rowdy azul, aunque no podíamos hacer nada, ya que los registros del tiempo indican que Boomer no existiría después de la crisis, Boomer morirá entre la gran crisis o el tiempo de la locura, al igual que brick desaparecerá y los rowdy dejaran de ser un equipo" (bitácora obtenida de un robot del antiguo escuadrón del tiempo)

DF: busca información relacionada con alguno de los otros rowdy

Com: "en unos meses me casare con Dexter, y no quiero hacerlo, y es que mi mente dice que mi querido Brick esta muerto, pero mi corazón…, además e vuelto a soñar con aquel niño de ojos rosas, esta vez en mis sueños le nombre por su nombre, Ellos, por que haces que mi cuerpo tiemble al solo pronunciar tu nombre y por qué siento que tienes que ver con la desaparición de Brick, acaso me estoy volviendo loca" (pagina del diario de Bombon Utonio)

DF: Ellos, busca cosas relacionadas a él.

Com: "Ellos cree que hay un traidor entre nosotros, después de que fuimos atacados en nuestra base en la escuela megaville, aquel pequeño monstruo del proyecto R4, casi nos mata a todos, quien podría ser el traidor que nos entrego al proyecto, aunque no somos fieles a ellos nadie planearía traicionarle y la persona de la que mas sospecho es la chica de mirada carmesí y sus aliados, pero ellos confia en….. (Nombre de la chica carmesí no es legible) , esta chica odia a Al, tal vez igual o mas que yo, aunque no se su motivo de ella, y también casi no se comunica con nosotros solo trata con sus dos aliados y Ellos, debo de vigilarla muy bien" (diario de uno de los posibles vengadores de Ellos, del equipo original)

DF: el traidor entrego a los vengadores originales al proyecto R4, localiza datos de dicho proyecto.

Com: "El PROYECTO R4, de nombre _ ( el nombre del proyecto se perdió con el tiempo)

Nos ha traicionado, su poder es tal que este es el fin de la vida al menos de que aquel chico que conocí en el pasado pueda detener nuestro mayor logro y error" (no se sabe quien fue el escritor de la bitácora, posiblemente alguien de la MPM)

Aquel ser adulto de cabellos rojos que se ocultaba en un laboratorio destruido observaba los datos obtenidos por su fiel computadora.

DF: debemos encontrar a ellos, él es la única solución, tal y como lo dijo reloj, debemos volver al pasado, cuando las chicas y los chicos aun vivían.

…..._¿pero quienes son estas misteriosas personas del acto uno?_

...

Acto 2: "el fin de los dark star?"

Unos segundos atrás de la explosión de taquiones.

Megaville: casa de Ellos

Ellos: esa explosión, la bomba.

Una voz que provenía de la casa.

Voz: los radares indican que hubo una gran explosión de taquiones

Ellos: taquiones?, maldición, cambio de planes, la bomba de tiempo a sido activada, Al ya no es necesario que traigas a Dexter para averiguar como detener la detonación, encárgate de detener la invasión por completo, y luego encárgate de destruir a los 2 responsables del fin del tiempo y el espacio yo me encargare de la otro responsable, me encargare de ella.

Skulker: y como detenemos esta invasión, estos robot siguen saliendo del agujero de gusano, y no tienen tiempo para darme mas armamento, ellos.

Voz: los radares indican que el fondo del suelo de la casa hay un gusano mecánico que mantiene abierto el portal.

Ellos: Tron, ese gusano es solo un receptor para detener la invasión, al tienes que ir a la convención científica en honor a la doctora Wakeman, y destruir la antena, destruir a mi vieja amiga XJ-9.

Al: XJ-9

Ellos: así… haaaaa (ellos agarra con dolor su cabeza) mi cabeza me arde.

Al: ellos, que pasa (hablo con preocupación)

Ellos: alguien intenta entrar a la fuerza en mi dimensión, en la dimensión de him.

Un portal rojo apareció debajo de Ellos, y empezó a succionar al peli rosa.

Al: ellooooossssss

Skulker: Al ellos, acaba de desaparecer y la bomba a sido activada, que haremos ahora.

Tron: queeee? Acaso, raven y silbido fallaron.

AL: Ya oísteis Skulker debemos….

Puffffff (una pequeña explosión blanca apareció encima de la cabeza de Al y una inconsciente bella hechicera vestida de rojo oscuro y una misteriosa arquera moraba emergieron de esta explosión blanca, cayendo encima de AL)

Silbido: si, logre escapar a tiempo.

Silbido ve lo que esta sucediendo en la gran mansión y la enorme luz que se dirige a ellos.

Silbido: pero que es lo que esta pasando.

Skulker: nada grave, solo nos están invadiendo y al parecer alguien no hiso muy bien su trabajo.

AL: podríamos hablar después y empezar a detener este desastre, chicas bájense de encima (habla con dificultad las que las chicas habían caído encima de él).

Silbido: lo siento

Se levanta y quita a Raven del chico que apenas empezaba a despertarse.

AL se levanta y mira a Skulker.

AL: skulker, te quedas como líder a cargo de la protección del cuartel, no dejen que entren una vez que el tiempo vuelva a su curso, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Flash back:

Ellos: Al tienes que ir a la convención científica en honor a la doctora Wakeman, y destruir la antena, destruir a mi vieja amiga XJ-9.

Fin del flash;

AL: no pienso tardar mucho tiempo, no cuando el tiempo esta de mi lado.

Al saca un extraño reloj de bolsillo, mientras los malvados robot se acercaban a los vengadores y la luz les rodeaba.

La enorme explosión de energía cubrió el mundo entero y todo quedo congelado en el tiempo a excepción de una sola persona, esta persona era AL, que de alguna manera fue rodeado por un aura azul.

Y ahora iba a toda velocidad hacia la convención en honor a la doctora wakeman.

Poco a poco el tiempo empezó a correr a la velocidad correspondiente.

Al: aun no llego necesito más velocidad.

El rostro de Al empezó a mutar asta empezar a obtener una apariencia mas animal, mas salvaje, mas canina.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar un científico adulto con brazos mecánicos y de cabellos pelirrojos se acercaba a un inconsciente rubio, el pequeño de los rowdys.

Com: se encontrado al sujeto que corresponde al nombre de Boomer, en un mal estado, analizando señales de vida.

DF: Boomer

Regresamos con Al.

El temible Noah sonreía ante la inminente victoria de la invasión closter.

De repente un sujeto entro justamente por donde su líder murciélago y el mono superhéroe salieron.

Noah: ¿quien eres tu?

AL: ¿soy quien va a detener toda esta invasion?

Noah: jajaja, otro tonto superheroe.

El suelo empezó a temblar y el enorme escarabajo rojo salió del suelo y aplasto con su peso a Al.

Noah: vaya si que era un patético superheroe.

Al creer en la victoria noah se impresionó al ver como Al empezada a levantar con una sola mano y sin ninguna dificultad a el escarabajo de los closter, para luego formar una esfera blanca en las manos que entero en el estomago del escarabajo asiendo que su cuerpo se desintegrara a la velocidad de la luz.

Al: es tu turno.

Al empezó a crear otro esfera blanca, pero entre Noah y Al se interpuso una controlada Xj-9 que apuntaba con todas sus armas a Al.

Noah: que harás héroe, acaso lastimaras a otra heroína.

La esfera blanca desapareció de las manos de Al, y Noah sonrió ante ese gesto.

Noah: típico de todo héroe se preguntan por las gentes inocentes, destrúyelo Xj-9.

Varias ráfagas de láseres y misiles salieron dirigidos hacia AL, que no se movía de su lugar, todas las ráfagas chocaron con Al produciendo una enorme nube de humo.

Noah: eso te pasa por amenazarme escoria orgánica, si yo soy destruido la invasión fracasaría, por eso soy el mas fuerte y no debo...

Mientras tanto con el temible X.

X: quien eres tu, y por qué osas invadir mi edén negro.

X le pregunta a un chico de ropas blancas que había destruidos a varios robots del temible ejercito closter de X

Brandon: solo soy un chico que tiene un trato para ti lord X

Regresando con Al.

Noah sintió un látigo enredándose en su cuello y dejo de dar su discurso, y luego una voz hablo a sus espaldas.

Al: así que si te destruyo la invasión se detendrá, entonces esto acaba ahora.

El látigo apretó la cabeza de Noah y esta fue separada de su cuerpo por la presión ejercida.

...

¿Acaso Noah ha sido destruido? Y ¿que planea proponerle Brandon a X?

...

Acto 3: "un caballero de color blanco"

Mientras la invasión de las maquinas a la tierra continuaba en otro lugar del inmenso espacio, en un bar espacial mas conocido como astro bar espacial de phineas y ferd.

En una mesita estaban tomando 4 creaturas del espacio

La tierra por fin va ser destruida, y las chicas superpoderosas dejaran de existir para siempre, hay que brindar por eso- hablo el extraño ser vegetal en forma de brócoli (nota es un alíen que enfrentó a las chicas superpoderosas).

Los compinches de aquel alienígena empezaron a reírse de las palabras de su compañero

Podrían cerrar sus bocas trato de meditar y su voz es muy molesta- hablo un chico que no parecía mayor de 12

Los extraterrestre le observaron y uno de ellos se levanto y se acercó al chico

-oye que hace un mocoso en este bar, por que no vas con tu mami-hablo un alíen de verde de ocho patas y una larga cabeza con un solo ojo (este extraterrestre es el de los simpson)

El chico tomo su bebida que consistía de astro leche y luego disparo un rayo blanco al molesto alienígena de un solo ojo.

Todos los demás alienígenas observaron al chico de largos cabellos negros y ojos de un extraño color blanco, el chico vestía un traje de forma china, que consistía de una camisa de mangas largas de color blanco y un pantalón del mismo color.

- esperen un momento esa vestimenta se parece a la del... (Hablo con terror un marciano, conocido como marvin el marciano)

- no hay duda tenemos al leyendario caballero blanco, se dice que en su cuerpo esta la misteriosa sustancia X- dijo la exesposa de principe de yugopotamia.

- sus...sustancia X, como las chicas superpoderosas- hablo el brócoli del espacio.

Caballero blanco: yo soy el yang del ying, soy la luz en la oscuridad y pueden llamarme...

De regreso a la tierra, o en una dimensión oscura conocida como el edén, hogar del profesor X.

En aquel lugar existía un enorme castillo y un chico se acercaba a este

- de manera que este es el hogar del mi futuro maestro- hablo un chico de cabellos blancos y una fría miraba.

Identifícate en el nombre de la reina cloister- hablo un pequeño robot cloister.

- yo soy aquel que nació de la oscuridad de un desperfecto, mi nombre es brandon y quiero conocer al Profesor X.

...

Un misterioso chico de cabellos blanco, la parte yang del rowdy blanco ha aparecido, quien sera?...

Próximamente: no se pierdan los últimos 3 actos de este capitulo,

Omake 1.1 héroes y villanos para la segunda temporada

Héroes:

Boomer: es el mas joven de los rowdy y en la próxima temporada tendrá un gran protagonismo, ya que tendrá que elegir entre sus hermanos o la chica que ama

Betty Atómica: originaria del caricatura con el mismo nombre, ahora a perdido la memoria, pero en la próxima temporada tendrá pequeños deja vus y también empezara una gran amistad o algo mas con Brick

Dexter: en la próxima temporada conocerá a los rowdy, y generara una gran rivalidad y amistad con el líder de estos.

Villanos

Silbido: el segundo al mando de los vengadores que asumirá el liderazgo por la desaparición de Ellos, posiblemente algunos revelen la identidad de esta chica que meterá en serios aprietos a los rowdy y a las power, en especial al duo verde

Mojo Jojo: uno de los mayores rivales de las chicas, y ahora al servicio de X, este pequeño mono quera recuperar la paternidad de sus hijos.

Cyder M: misteriosa maquina con un oscuro secreto relacionado a uno de los pactantes de ellos creada por Brandon para aniquilar a Brick

Proximamente.

Acto 4: "el aprendiz y un gran multiverso"

Acto 5: "nueva lider"

Ultimo acto: "proyecto R4"

Omake 1.2 Tratos de ellos


	12. Aprendiz parte 2

El aprendiz de X

Héroes:

Dexter (futuro) (el laboratorio de Dexter)

Extras:

Paradoja (ben 10)

Reloj (danny phantom)

Boomer (power puff girl)

Computadora (el laboratorio de Dexter)

Olga del futuro (computadora 2.0) (el laboratorio de Dexter)

MPM (a si es estos posibles oc que controlan a los chicos regresan después de estar ausentes)

Shadow X (MMMMM)

Eon (muerto) (ben 10)

Etc

Nota del acto: en este acto explico el motivo por el cual Bombón tendría una hija con Him el cual se supone es uno de sus máximos enemigos, y de su posible relación con aku, de la cual surgiría chi (según algunas teorías, ya que otras dicen que es la rencarnación de bombón, o es hija de brick y aku (femenina)), también hablo sobre ppgz y el capitulo de las chicas superpoderosas adolecentes

Acto 4: "el aprendiz y un gran multiverso"

Todo esta es parte del capitulo 1 de bleeman.

En la escuela de megaville, en el patio dexter se enfrentaba a las nuevas alumnas de su salón, las chicas superpoderosas, un ser fantasmal que parecía pasar desapercibido por todo mundo se acercó al centro de la batalla en donde se encontraba el niño genio, justo en el momento en que las tres chicas superpoderosas preparaban sus ataques finales para derrotar al chico genio, el fantasma apretó un botón de su báculo que terminaba en un reloj, con lo cual todo el tiempo en la escuela se detuvo.

Y entonces el fantasma empezó a hablar a si mismo

Reloj: yo soy un guardián del tiempo y mi nombre es reloj, he estado observando hecho del pasado para comprender la amenaza que se cierna en esta realidad, no, me corrijo, la amenaza que se cierna en todo el tiempo –espacio , la anomalía que ellos a causado con su aparición, el tiempo-espacio es tan grande como lo es multiverso por cada hecho importante se crean varias dimensiones, el alguna dimensión las chicas superpoderosas convencieron a su padre de no mudarse, en otra dimensión Him IV tendría deseos de conquistar el periodo Edo, y seria detenido por las Edogirl, una versión antigua de las actuales chicas superpoderosas Z, que el futuro mandarían a Him IV al espacio, en otra dimensión, las chicas superpoderosas serian creadas para hacer el mal, pero en todas esas dimensiones al algo muy común que se repite, las chicas terminar al lado de sus contrapartes, acaso ese es motivo por el cual la realidad anfitriona de ellos se condena, por la posible relación de ellos y bombón, no hay otras realidades, que son muy mínimas, en donde bombón termina con otro descendiente que no es ellos, ese descendiente es uno de sus enemigos HIM VI o uno de los hijos de este Him VII, también queda emparejada con Aku, Dexter, algunos de los otros Romdys que no es su contraparte, etc, y lo mismo va para su contraparte Brick se queda con Bell, princesa, Betty, etc, y los demás romdy y power no se quedan atrás en sus posibles parejas, además esta el hecho de que al final de cuentas Ellos solo es una contraparte de Brick y por lo tanto de bombón aunque muchos guardianes no creen esto, ellos es ellos y Brick es Brick, pero aun así aquellas realidades en donde las chicas no quedan con su contraparte no han sido condenadas, en el pasado como ahora que todas las realidades pende de un solo hilo, que te hace diferente a los anteriores ellos, debo regresar a mi hogar en la zona fantasma y seguir viajando al pasado para investigar.

El fantasma aplasto el botón de su báculo y desapareció del lugar, al mismo momento que el tiempo volvía a fluir libremente.

Todo lo que sucede ahora es después del ultimo capitulo de mi fic proyecto RRB

En algún lugar sombrío, que poseía un enorme reloj, ubicado de la misteriosa zona fantasma, vivía un fantasma con el poder de controlar el tiempo, este fantasma se llamaba reloj, y ahora observaba un enorme espejo que mostraba los eventos del pasado.

En el espejo se mostraba el pasado de ellos y esto se reflejaba:

Reflejo del espejo:

Ellos observaba los ojos rojos de aquel chico de 12 años que llevaba una mascara blanca, el chico de la mascara le sostenía por el cuello, el brazo de ellos estaba fracturado y su armadura indestructible estaba destruida, las chicas y los chicos de la sustancia X estaban derrotados, solo su novia bombón se mantenían en pie, el quería decirle a ella que se alejara pero no tenia nada de fuerzas, estaba a la puerta de la muerte.

Chico: creías haberte desasido de mí, no solo esta dimensión me pertenecerá, toda la realidad será mía, una vez que active la bomba de X y te mate.

Bombón: SUELTALE BRICK, O DESTRUIER ESTO Y TUS PLANES HABRAN FRACASADO (le grito, mientras en su manos estaba la bomba de taquiones.

Chico (brick): niña tonta, tu no sabes nada de lo que sucede, todo va de acuerdo a mis planes- le contesta fríamente.

Todo pasó tan rápido, brick había matado a ellos y Bombón soltó la bomba, la cual emitió un gran destello de luz.

Chico (Brick): jajaja, ellos ha dejado de existir, y la brecha espacio-tiempo ha dado comienzo, gracias por todo Bombón.

Bombón estaba llorando y entre lágrimas pronuncio el nombre de su amado, no podía salir del shock

Bombón: Ellos...ellos

El chico de ojos rojos le observo con ira, y dirigió su mano a Bombón.

Chico: deberías dejar de llorar, muy pronto te unirás con tu novio en el otro mundo, pero antes de que te mate te diré un secreto que hará que mueras feliz, yo no soy quien crees que soy, yo no soy tu verdadero amor, yo no soy Brick, ahora desaparece para siempre.

Una esfera negra salió de la mano del chico de ojos rojos y se dirigió a una traumada pelirosa, todo era observado por los ojos casi sin vida de ellos.

Fin del reflejo.

Reloj: en esta dimensión no puedo entrar, en una dimensión que a dejado de existir, solo quedan los recuerdos de Ellos, todo esto es extraño el ciclo que había permaneció de realidad a realidad debió de haber finalizado en esos momentos, ya que Ellos no murió en las manos de brick. Todo el multiverso debió de haber desaparecer en un instante, pero no fue así, el ciclo solo se alteró, ellos volvió a resucitar.

Reflejo del espejo:

Paradoja: eres la última persona aparte de el que posee la sustancia X en toda la realidad, así como yo soy el último guardián del tiempo.

Paradoja: es hora de que recuerdes todo tu pasado, mi aprendiz ellos.

Fin del reflejo

Reloj: y lo inevitable sucedió, ellos volvió a enfrentarse al destructor de la realidad y el tiempo, aquel que había matado a su anterior yo.

Reflejo del espejo:

El chico misterioso (Ellos) peleaba con un sujeto de 32 años de ojos rojos y una mascara blanca, ambos tenían espadas en sus manos

Enmascarado: te matare como mate a tu anterior vida, así el ciclo terminara.

Fin del reflejo.

Reloj: en la batalla ellos mato al destructor, el ciclo debía restaurarse, para que solo esta dimensión peligrara, pero no fue así, todas las dimensiones peligran, por que razón este ciclo es diferente, por que esta vida de ellos amenaza todo el tiempo-espacio, acaso el ciclo no se restauro acaso este en un nuevo ciclo, un ciclo que indica la ultima oportunidad de salvar todo el tiempo-espacio, todo el multiverso.

Varios copias de reloj aparecieron alrededor del original reloj.

Copias de reloj: algo terrible ha sucedido, un desertor al tiempo a muerto ase poco, y ningún otro guardián del tiempo se ha percatado.

Reloj: imposible (dijo con sorpresa).

El reflejo del espejo mostraba los terribles hechos.

Reflejo del espejo:

En el suelo yacía el cuerpo muerto de un hombre adulto, con un extraño reloj, este hombre en alguna otra realidad y tiempo era Ben 10, un superhéroe, antes de que se volviera Eón, un ser del tiempo.

Al lado del cuerpo una persona misteriosa parecía ser un joven de 16 estaba observando a Eón.

Fin del reflejo.

Reloj: Eón esta muerto, rápido busquen a paradoja, toda su línea del tiempo a cambiado, y es imposible que no se haiga percatado al menos que...

Copias de reloj: la brecha tiempo-espacio haiga iniciado mucho antes de lo previsto.

-Eso puede ser una suposición muy acertado mi estimado reloj, gran maestro guardián del tiempo-dijo una sombra de un posible joven de 16 años.

Reloj: ¡ eres tu!

...Acaso la brecha espacio tiempo ha dado inicio, y quien es este misterioso joven que ha llegado con reloj...

Nota del acto: este acto tuvo varios nombres, su primer nombre fue nueva líder, después le puse un silbido del pasado, luego le llame el reinado de Him I y el padre de silbido, y al final decidí que la historia de silbido fuera para el próximo capitulo , por lo tanto este capitulo quedo con este nombre...

Acto 5: "de relojes y anomalías"

Parte del acto 4

Reloj:¡ eres tu! Dijo con sorpresa, para luego ponerse en posición de batalla.

Reloj: ¿quien eres? Anomalía del tiempo-espacio

Chico de 16: calma maestro reloj, no deseo enfrentarte, a quien deseo derrotar es a un aprendiz del tiempo, al aprendiz de paradoja, así que serias tan amable de decirme gran maestro donde se oculta ellos.

Reloj observo los ojos rojos del joven, ojos rojos que parecían no mostrar vida alguna, ojos ¿artificiales? De los cuales no podía apartar la vista

Reloj: en serio crees que voy a decirte algo asesino.

Las copias de reloj dispararon energía ectoplasmatica de sus báculos.

El joven saco una mano blanca de sus ropajes, su mano parecía mecánica, su mano expulso una especie de energía reflejante que le protegió por todos los ángulos, al mismo tiempo que repelo los ataques a sus atacantes, destruyendo todas las copias de paradoja.

Chico de 16: ya veo, así que no esta en esta realidad, esta en alguna realidad, y en algún tiempo del mundo de OOO, no sabes en que tiempo-espacio pero seguro que algún otro guardián debe saber, cierto gran maestro, aunque no ase falta ser un genio para saber que Paradoja, sabe el escondite de su aprendiz.

Reloj: como es que... (Estaba sorprendido), esos ojos, parece como si...

Chico de 16: pudieran ver a través de tu mente, sabe maestro, por la información le revelare lo que he estado asiendo.

El chico movió su mano como si se tratara de un abanico, después detuvo sus movimientos, y 2 espejos aparecieron en la habitación de Reloj.

Reflejo del espejo 1

El reflejo mostraba a un especio de capilla con demonios grabados en sus paredes, la capilla estaba rodeada por una cúpula de color oscuro y transparente, y a su vez esta cúpula estaba cubierta por una capa opaca de color dorado que empezaba a caerse en pedazos.

Reflejo del espejo 2

Esto es la continuación del acto 1

En este espejo se mostraba a un científico del futuro cerca del cuerpo de un inconsciente Boomer.

Este científico era el yo futuro de Dexter.

Reloj observa el reflejo de los espejos: esto es imposible, esas anomalías.

Chico de 16 años: como vera maestro he cumplido las ordenes de mi señor, aquel que ustedes conocen como el destructor, me he asegurado que la brecha tiempo-espacio de inicio, gran maestro el tiempo-espacio es un caos gracias a mi, gracias a mis esfuerzos una de las del templo de los him a empezado a desaparecer, y también mis poderes evitaron que los grandes guardines del tiempo no se percataran de la llegada de aquel científico del futuro, bueno maestro, fue un gusto volver a verle después de su muerte, ahora si me disculpa tengo que cumplir el objetivo de mí señor, pero antes deseo preguntarle otra cosa.

Reloj: no voy a dejarte escapar.

Reloj aplasto el botón de su báculo y el tiempo hizo stop.

Chico de 16: necesita más que eso maestro.

Reloj: imposible, el tiempo no te afecto (cada vez estaba mas sorprendido por este joven)

Chico: maestro, no me obligue a matarle como mate a esa escoria de Eón, no a mí... su único aprendiz, shadom X

En otro lugar...

Las personas mas poderosas del mundo se reunían para llevar a cabo una importante decisión

Lider de la MPM: esa es la decisión de la MPM, el proyecto R4... (para saber la importante decisión no se pierdan la ultima parte de este capitulo)

Una vez terminada la reunión uno de estos lideres, un hombre de aspecto nervioso, observaba su computadora, con la cual tenia conexión con la MPM

Miembro de la MPM: la...la...la...re...reuní...reunión... a...terminado que...leeee...di..di...diré a ello...ellos...sobre la decisión...el...va...a...enfadarse... y...el trato...el trato..podria arruinarse... todo el tiempo que espie... que espie a la MPM... habra fra...fracasado

-no tendrás que hablar con ellos directamente, ya que el esta muy ocupado-el miembro de la MPM observo a la persona que se materializo directamente en la habitación

Miembro de la MPM: sese...seseñor...para...paradoja...que le trae por...estos...lalalados

Paradoja: vengo a asegurarme que no olvides el trato.

Miembro:yo...yo no lo...he olvidado.

Paradoja: tú, lalavava, padre y Brandon son los únicos que podrían traicionar a ellos, por eso debo de vigilarles a toda hora.

Miembro: yoyoyoyo no le traicionaría, mi trato es muy importante para ... mi (dijo con un poco de coraje)

Paradoja: igual que para lalavava su hermano es muy importante, o para Padre ocultar su pasado como villano, o para Brandon... no olvides tu trato, no queras que ellos se moleste, yo me marcho, tengo algo importante que hacer algo muy importante con la ayuda uno de los vengadores mas cercanos a ellos.

...quien es Shadom X, que planea Dexter del futuro y acaso La brecha tiempo-espacio a sido iniciada...

Ultimo acto: "proyecto R4"

En algún lugar de Australia, en una gigantesca mansión

Lider de la MPM: Esa es la decisión de la MPM, el proyecto R4... será cancelado hasta nuevo aviso

Un hombre demasiado poderoso, perteneciente a la organización de la MPM, aceptaba la decisión del líder de la MPM, con cierto disgusto, este líder era el representante de toda Oceanía, un hombre de piel negra, completamente calvo y una mirada de cazador.

Miembro de la MPM: MARIA (grito con una voz impotente, que mostraba su furia)

Las puestas de la oficia del hombre se abrieron y una bella joven pelirrubia con rizos de 16 años entro al recinto.

Maria: me mando a llamar presidente.

Miembro de la MPM: esos inútiles de la MPM, han osado cancelar el proyecto R4, un proyecto que me seria de gran beneficio para obtener el liderazgo de la MPM, pero no pienso dejar inconcluso dicho proyecto, si tengo que trabajar clandestinamente lo hare, conseguiré la muestra de sangre de uno de los Rowdy sin importar nada.

Maria: desea que mande a la guardia real de Australia por dicha muestra (dijo amablemente)

Miembro de la MPM: no seas estúpida, si ases eso los demás miembros de la MPM descubrirían mis verdaderos motivos por los cuales pertenezco a la MPM, suficiente tengo que sospecho que poseo posibles tratos con la sociedad, manda a nuestros peones ocultos, ellos sabrás actuar entre las sombras.

Maria: a lo orden presidente.

Miembro de la MPM: deja de llamarme así maría, tal vez sea el presidente de Australia, pero también soy quien te saco de las calles, y decidió volverse tu padre.

Maria: lo siento presidente (se disculpa, mientras el presidente suspira con resignación).

La chica sale pero al poco rato vuelve a entrar.

Maria: señor presidente, Elizabeth a venido a verle (dijo con cierto desagrado)

Miembro de la MPM: hazla pasar.

Maria se retiro y al poco rato entro una señora muy bella de cabellos negros que parecía irradiar lujuria, tenía una vestimenta de condesa de la época colonial, que estaba muy ajustado a su cuerpo, dejando ver todas sus curvas.

Miembro de la MPM: que negocios te traen a estos lugares.

Elizabeth: negocios, negocios, podrías dejar los negocios para después sumo sacerdote de la sociedad del murcielago rojo, ahora lo que quiero y necesito es placer.

Al terminar de decir esto Elizabeth empezó a desvestirse mientras se acercaba sensualmente al presidente.

Fin del capitulo (lamentablemente no puse lo que sucede con este líder y elizabeth, ya que no planeo poner lemon, por el momento)

Próximamente, el final de temporada y el final de todos los actos, a excepción del último,

Omake 1.2 Tratos de ellos:

Silbido: recuperar su pasado a cambio de ser su espía, en las chicas superpoderosas.

Al: salvar a su hermana adoptiva, a cambio de ser su asesino personal y maestro, y espía de la sociedad

Skulker: tecnología y dejar que mate a silbido (la cual cree que es la máxima caza) a cambio de sus poderes fantasmales.

Tron: a cambio de su inteligencia para la mecánica y ser su espía con el dr X, ellos le entregara a megaman.

Raven: a cambio de su libertad y venganza personal asedio a servir a ellos.

Lalavava: lo que ella ase es algo desconocido pero ellos le prometió algo relacionado con su hermano

Desconocido (líder de la mpm): a cambio de espiar a la mpm, ellos le prometió algo desconocido

Padre: a cambio de ocultar su pasado como enemigo de los chicos del barrio, padre accedió a algo desconocido

Dr kamikase: a cambio de probar a los chicos ellos le otorgara a Robotboy (este trato se a cumplido)

Brandon: trato desconocido

Nota de ultimo momento: he decidido subir un capitulo (o parte de este) de proyecto RRB, cada final de mes, al menos asta nuevo aviso, y sobre proyecto Orígenes, no diré cada cuanto se ira actualizando ya que depende mucho de Proyecto RRB.


	13. Chapter 13

_3 Notas antes del capitulo._

1 nota: creo que debería de decirles que casi no leo los mensajes privados o reviso mi face (solo lo abro para poner imágenes relacionadas con el fic), así que espero que de ahora en más me manden rewiew (aunque los reviso cada mes o 2 meses) para comunicarse conmigo.

2 nota: he pensado sobre proyecto origenes, la razón por la que estuviera en esta categoría es que estaba ligada parcialmente con proyecto RRB, ya que los capítulos de RRB influyen en origenes pero estos casi no influyen en RRB, así que después de meditarlo, he decidido moverlo de categoría (en alguno de estos días).

3 nota: mientras que orígenes se moverá de lugar, RRB se quedara en este sitio, ya que aunque no lo parezca por el momento, sigo diciendo que Brick (líder de los rowdy y héroe de la historia), Bombon ( líder de la power y heroína de la historia), ellos ( extraño hijo de him que al parecer es contraparte de Brick y posee la sustancia X en su interior y que será un gran rival de brick, y es una especie de anti-heroe) y brandon ( rowdy OC y el gran villano de la historia), son los que mueven toda la historia, como ya se vio con brick, quien fue un personaje principal en casi toda la primera temporada de planeación, siendo suplantado por ellos y su equipo y alguna veces la sociedad (principalmente AL y silbido), pero en la segunda temporada como ya han visto, al cambiar a los personajes del buscador (ya que la primera parte estuvo Brick y creo que puse oc, quien fue ellos (en realidad no me acuerdo, si lo puse o no)) el protagonismo se lo llevaran las chicas superpoderosas y un OC (cog...cog...posiblemente sea cierta chica vestida de detective...cog...cog), al menos al comienzo, pero no confíen en lo que digo o escribo, porque de un momento a otro puedo trolearlos y decidir que el protagonismo quedara en la persona menos sospechosa, por ejemplo ed, edd, y eddy (no que va es broma).

El final de los actos y la venganza de Kamikaze.

Capitulo intermedio: El final de los actos

Parte 1: Shadow X (el capitulo se liga al acto 4)

Héroes:

Reloj

Villanos:

Shadow X

Eon (muerte)

Extras:

Ellos (desconocido)

Dialga (pokemon)

Algunos otros

Unas días antes de la invasión.

Eon corría escapando y ocultándose de algo que le seguía tranquilamente, la armadura de Eon estaba completamente destruida, Eon llego a un callejón sin salida, y volteo a ver a su perseguidor.

Eon: ¿Que quieres de mi?, DEJAME EN PAZ

Eon arrojo una esfera de energía a su perseguido, la esfera choco con un espejo que se materializo enfrente del chico encapuchado que parecía de 16 años.

Chico de 16: no tenias que hacer eso, si me hubieras otorgado el omnitrix desde un principio todo seria mas sencillo para ti Eon, pero osasteis enfrentarte a mi, a Shadow X, no me dejas otra opción que matarte, por fortuna nadie te extrañara.

Del espejo salió la esfera de Eon, pero mas grande y poderosa, Eon fue golpeado y callo al suelo sin vida.

Acto seguido el chico que respondía al nombre de Shadow X se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de Eon, y toco el símbolo del omnitrix con su mano derecha.

Una esfera verde salió del cuerpo de Eon, y el chico tenía dicha esfera fuertemente agarrada, luego de eso Eon volvió a su forma de Ben.

Shadow X: si me hubieras otorgado el omnitrix para sacar tu alma despreciable de este cuerpo, en estos momentos el humano no estaría muerto.

Al finalizar las palabras el chico aplasto la esfera que sostenía en su mano, y una aura verde le rodeo por unos instante, luego de eso el chico estiro su mano y todo el tiempo se paralizo a excepción de dicho chico que se alejó tranquilamente del lugar.

Justo en el momento del juicio de Ellos.

Shadow X estaba en una dimensión con un cielo rojo a sus espaldas estaba una especie de capilla con demonios grabados en sus paredes, la capilla estaba rodeada por una cúpula de color oscuro y transparente, y a su vez esta cúpula estaba cubierta por una capa opaca de color dorado que empezaba a caerse en pedazos, shadow X observaba los eventos que estaban sucediendo en esos instantes, en otra dimensión.

Sombra dragón: cállate pequeño mocoso, estás ante entes del tiempo insignificante amo de las dimensiones, y lo que mas detesto es a aquellos que controlan las dimensiones.

Sombra fantasmal: jajaja, tu le odias aun mas que a otros guardianes de las dimensiones, por que…

Sombra dragon: cállate reloj.

Paradoja: ummmm,ummmm, podemos volver al juicio.

Sombra espadachín: paradoja tiene razón, ellos eres inocente de todos los cargos, aun así tendrás una penitencia por la detonación de la bomba de taquiones, que a afectado la débil capa de las dimensiones y el tiempo, serás enviado a una dimensión apocalíptica, para recuerdes lo que sucederá con esta dimensión en la que vives si sigues cometiendo errores, además paradoja dice que te servirá para tu entrenamiento.

Paradoja: para detener el caos, primero necesitas ser su amigo- le dice al acusado

Las imágenes son cortadas y Shadow X frunce el seño ante esto

Tal parece que han aumentado la barrera para evitar a los renegados, no importa, después descubriré a donde llevan a Ellos, jajaja, los guardianes del tiempo son estúpidos, quisiera ver su reacción cuando se den cuenta que aquello a lo que temen a dado inicio hace mucho tiempo.

Justo en la invasión (acto 4 del anterior capitulo)

Shadow X observa en las sombras al guardian del tiempo conocido como Reloj

Reloj: Eón esta muerto, rápido busquen a paradoja, toda su línea del tiempo a cambiado, y es imposible que no se haiga percatado al menos que...

Copias de reloj: la brecha tiempo-espacio haiga iniciado mucho antes de lo previsto.

Shadow X: Eso puede ser una suposición muy acertado mi estimado reloj, gran maestro guardián del tiempo-dijo el asesino de Eon.

Reloj: ¡eres tú! (de aquí parte a la parte 5 del anterior capitulo)

Parte 2: duelo de inmortales, Al vs Nool (esta ligado al acto 2)

Héroes:

Al (desconocido)

Villanos:

Nool (bleeman)

Cameos:

Kamikase y constantine (Robotboy)

Bell (bleeman)

Samanta (Mebabots)

Bombón (powerpuff girl)

Bellota (powerpuff girl)

Otros personajes

Cárcel de Megaville

-no lo comprendo señor, por que no escapamos como los demás reos.

- constantine si escapo en estos momentos, mi venganza fallara, debemos esperar hasta el sábado cuando uno de los sirvientes de ellos venga por nosotros- dijo el malvado científico de robotboy.

Edén negro.

3 sombras mecánicas observaban la batalla entre Noah y AL

- Nool ha sido destruido al igual que todo los prototipos, ahora solo quedamos 4 darkstar, eso si no derrotan a samantha- hablo un escarabajo mecánico de color rojo.

- la muerte de nool no me interesa, lo único que importa es la supervivencia de samantha.- hablo un ser humanoide de apariencia de murciélago.

- jejeje, no debemos de confiar tanto en que Noah haiga muerto después de todo, al contrario de nosotros el jamás a tenido un prototipo- hablo la maquina morada de los darkstar.

Se oye una explosión y el líder murciélago sonríe y dice.

Montray: Al parecer tenemos visitas.

En otra parte del eden con el temible X.

X: quien eres tu, y por qué osas invadir mi edén negro.

X le pregunta a un chico de ropas blancas que había destruidos a varios robots del temible ejercito closter de X

Brandon: solo soy un chico que tiene un trato para ti lord X

Con Nool y AL:

Nool sintió un látigo enredándose en su cuello y dejo de dar su discurso, y luego una voz hablo a sus espaldas.

Al: así que si te destruyo la invasión se detendrá, entonces esto acaba ahora.

El látigo apretó la cabeza de Nool y esta fue separada de su cuerpo por la presión ejercida.

Al: esto se ha...

El cuerpo de Al fue atravesado por la espalda por unos tentáculos mecánicos, del gran robot de escarabajos, el cual emitió la voz de Nool

Nool: tonto orgánico, enserio creías tener una oportunidad, contra mi, yo soy mas que una maquina que necesita miles de prototipos, antes de ser funcional, soy un ser artificial que puede transmitir sus sistemas a cualquier otro ser artificial, soy algo que lo que ustedes, simples mortales, solo pueden soñar, soy un inmortal.

Omake 1.3: los 6 menores se ponen en camino (continuación directa del último acto)

Villanos:

Al (desconocido)

Gárgola (desconocido)

Rey (desconocido)

Hombre sin rostro (desconocido)

Espantapájaros (desconocido)

Zead (desconocido)

Ser salvaje (desconocido)

General skul (desconocido)

Sedusa (las chicas superpoderosas)

Reina (oc)

Jorobado (desconocido)

Australia día domingo 2 días después de la invasión (que fue lo que sucedió, tendrán que ver la ultima parte del capitulo).

En una noche sin ninguna estrella a la vista, 6 cuervos negros y de ojos rojos, dichas aves son 2 veces más grandes de tamaño que un cuervo común y corriente, esas aves vuelan por los cielos rumbo a distintos lugares, cada cuervo lleva una carta en el pico con un peculiar sello, un murciélago rojo.

En una selva cerca de ciudad tristeza.

Dos cuervos se pararon cerca de un feo espantapájaros, dicho espantapájaros empezó a mover su mano de madera hacia los cuervos, los cuervos graznaron con lo que dejaron caer sus cartas, para luego salir volando y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

El espantapájaros viviente recogió una de las cartas y la abrió.

Espantapájaros: una... nueva... misión

De las sombras de los arboles salieron dos seres que se acercaron al espantapájaros, una de estos seres no tenia rostro y el otro tenia un rostro muy salvaje, el ser del rostro salvaje agarro la otra carta y dijo.

Ser salvaje: maestro (se dirige al sin rostro), los menores tenemos una nueva misión, y al parecer es demasiado importante (parecía como si gruñera al momento de hablar)

Ser sin rostro (no se como es que puede hablar si no tiene boca): primero debemos rescatar al oráculo y luego iremos a aquella misión.

Saltadilla (en la cabaña de peludito).

Un cuervo se cerca de la puerta de la cabaña de peludito, deja caer la carta de su pico y luego procede a tocar la puerta con su pico, para luego emprender vuelo.

Ve a ver quien toca (se oye desde dentro de la cabaña).

A la orden general (le contesta una voz sexy de una mujer)

La cabaña se abre y la bella mujer de cabellos negros ve la carta y la recoge.

Quien era sedusa.

Sedusa: una carta, para usted general skull

El general recibe la carta y la abre.

General: jajaja, una nueva misión y de gran importancia, si se le ordeno a todos los menores, la traidora tendrá que esperar, sedusa prepárate a ver a tus antiguas enemigas, nos vamos a Megaville en unos pocos meses.

Ciudad milagro.

Un cuervo vuela cerca de una iglesia en construcción, una iglesia destinada a los adoradores del murciélago rojo.

Cerca de la iglesia hay una enorme gárgola, el cuervo desciende hasta la gárgola, y deja su carta a los pies de la gárgola, para luego marcharse del lugar, la gárgola empieza a moverse perezosamente y extiende su garra hacia la carta

Una vez que la lee muestra un gesto de disgusto.

Gargola: deseo ir y enfrentarme a aquellos mini héroes pero estoy ocupado con la supervisión de la iglesia, tal vez cuando Al llega pueda marcharme y enfrentarme a lo que quede del grupo de héroes, jajaja.

Megaville (a las puertas de una cabaña que icen que esta embrujada, actual cede de los vengadores)

El chico de cabellos griseados que pertenece a los vengadores, estaba acariciando a un cuervo de tamaño anormal.

Al: eres una buena ave, gracias por la correspondencia.

El cuervo emprende vuelo y después Al abre la carta y suspira.

Al: espero que puedan sobrevivir pequeños Rowdy por que lo esta por venir..., Silbido confió en que puedas protegerles, así que regresa pronto (donde esta silbido, esperen el final del capitulo para saberlo).

En el calabozo de ciudad tristeza

Uno de los cuervos se había infiltrado en el calabozo de aquel lugar, el cuervo se acerca a la celda mas alejada de la salida y de la celda sale una mano decrepita que agarra al cuervo con fuerza, el cuerpo trata de liberarse, pero es metido en la oscuridad de la celda.

Dentro de la oscuridad se oye el como si algo estuviera masticando.

Zead: hace mucho que no probaba carne fresca, lastima que haga sido de ave, solo un poco mas y ellos vendrán a rescatarme, he visto la llegada de mi salvadora, de la contraparte de mi salvadora, del samurái, de aquel que no tiene rostro, del lobo, del espantapájaros, de la familia de hadas, y de las 2 amigas de mi salvadora, y de este enorme grupo uno a de morir para que yo sea libre y puedo cumplir esta misión, después de todo he visto que yo ...

En algún castillo de ubicación desconocida

El último cuervo entrego una carta a un jorobado que al ver el símbolo corrió directamente a la sala del trono mientras gritaba con desesperación.

Jorobado: mi rey, mi rey ha llegado un mensaje de la sociedad, mi rey.

Antes de llegar a la puerta de sala de trono, esta puerta se abrió y una bella mujer muy similar a Raven pero con unas vestimentas más elegantes salió y bloqueo la entrada a la sala.

Jorobado: mi reina, un mensaje muy importante de la sociedad a llegado, necesito ver al rey, asi que deme permiso.

Reina: el rey fue muy claro, al decir que no quería que alguien le moleste, entrégame la carta (le ordeno al jorobado)

El jorobado entrego con molestia la carta y luego se retiro.

La reina entro a la sala del trono, que era un lugar terrorífico, con muchos cuervos negros y sin nadie sentado en la sala del trono.

Reina: querido, una carta de la sociedad.

Los cuervos abrieron el pico y una voz sensual salió de los picos.

Rey: que dice la carta.

La reina abrió la carta y empezó a recitarla.

Reina: a todos los menores, esta es una misión directa del sumo sacerdote, es de suma importancia, aun así es decisión vuestra tomarla o no, si lo hacen y cumplen con la misión la recompensa será muy gratificante.

La misión parece sencilla, pero no lo es, el sumo sacerdote necesita las muestras de sangre de tres futuros pequeños héroes de megavilla, dichos héroes conforman un equipo conocido como ROWDYRUFFBOYS, no importa si los rowdys viven o mueren, consigan la sangre a toda costa.

Atentamente: María.

Posdata: a continuación les dejo algunos documentos relacionados a sus presas.

Reina: mi señor debemos irnos a megavilla.

Rey: mi pueblo me necesita, además tengo entendido que Skul va en camino, y aunque sea es más débil de nosotros, es posiblemente el segundo mas listo del grupo, ese es el motivo por el que es el sublíder de los menores.

Fin del capitulo

Nota: bueno término por este mes, en el próximo mes tendremos el final de la primera temporada con los personajes protagonistas de robotboy.


	14. final de la primera temporada

Por fin el tan esperado final de temporada.

Por favor serian tan amables de reproducir el opening creado por Zoacwa, que tiene un canal en youtube, y que gracias a dicho canal conocí PPGD.

Nota antes de empezar:

Como verán deje vivo a los Darkstar ya que me pareció que para ser unos villanos principales originales murieron demasiado rápido, así que quise traerlos de regreso, utilizando la idea de los prototipos, muy común en los robots, y es que quiero que en un futuro muy lejano haiga una pelea entre el dark star y el pequeño grupo de Brandon que poco a poco se ira formando a través del fic, dicho grupo será la contraparte de los vengadores que ya casi esta completo.

También hable sobre la fuerza de ataque mas baja de gran importancia dentro de la sociedad, los 6 menores, enemigos muy importantes en las temporadas por venir, de hecho en la segunda temporada el ser salvaje y el general skull tendrán un enfrentamiento contra Boomer y Brick, pero... si más que decir que comienza...el final... de la primera temporada.

Parte 3: el mas fuerte rowdy(continuación indirecta de acto 3)

Héroes:

Al (desconocido)

Villanos:

Nool (bleedman)

Brandon (oc)

X (bleedman)

Darkstar "a excepción de nool y samantha" (bleedman)

Otros

Him V (Oc)

Dexter del futuro (el laboratorio de Dexter)

Computadora 2.0 "Lalavava" (el laboratorio de Dexter)

Boomer (PPG)

Etc.

AL estaba atravesado por los tentáculos que salían del robot gigante compuestos por otros robot, y que ahora tenia la conciencia de Nool, Al estaba inmóvil.

AL: así que... te crees... un ser inmortal (hablo con una voz fría)

Nool: jajaja, me sorprende que aun vivas, me pregunto cuando morirás por la falta de sangre.

Mas tentáculos de la criatura robótica se enterraron el cuerpo de AL, mientras AL gritaba.

Al: "ase siglos que no sentía tanto dolor" pensó con deje de diversión.

Dimensión de Him "capilla de las almas imperiales".

En la dimensión de Him hay una capilla con demonios grabados en sus paredes, dicha capilla esta rodeada por 2 campos de fuerza, uno oscuro y el otro dorado, el cual se caí en pedazos, y un ser de apariencia similar a him pero con largos cuernos y una cola de demonio y una apariencia más masculina y fantasmagórica observaba desde dentro, su rostro tenia una sonrisa muy cruel.

Him IV: La capilla fue creada por el segundo him, y fue creada para resguardar las almas inmortales de los him caídos, es una cárcel en forma de capilla, ya que si las almas fueran libres estás intentarían poseer a cualquier ser que tuviera la sangre de him corriendo por sus cuerpos, o en el peor de los casos buscarían sus malignos cuerpos, aunque anteriormente paradoja creía que era lo mejor que la dimensión de him fuera sellada, para alejar a mi patético hijo que a su vez es el padre de ellos, en estos momentos no lo es ya que al estar Ellos lejos de la dimensión de him, y de la dimensión mas cercana la barrera oscura también se destruirá y las almas serán libres para siempre, y antes de que paradoja o Him I se percate, yo influenciare una de las almas jóvenes de los descendientes de mi hijo para mi venganza personal, y ya tengo a la alma indicada para el trabajo.

Dimensión de X "el edén oscuro"

En aquel lugar existía un enorme castillo y un chico se acercaba a este

- de manera que este es el hogar del mi futuro maestro- hablo un chico de cabellos blancos y una fría miraba.

Identifícate en el nombre de la reina cloister- hablo un pequeño robot cloister.

- yo soy aquel que nació de la oscuridad de un desperfecto, mi nombre es Brandon y quiero conocer al Profesor X.

El chico llamado Brandon a base de explosiones de energía llego ante X.

X: quien eres tu, y por qué osas invadir mi edén negro.

Brandon: solo soy un chico que tiene un trato para ti lord X.

-: así que tenemos un visitante lord X.

AL vs Nool

AL: " he muerto de varias maneras, ahogado, decapitado, desangrado, quemado, enterrado vivo, jamás creí que llegaría a morir por..." pensó casi inconsciente Al.

Nool: tal parece que esta muerto

Todos los tentáculos del monstruo mecánico salieron del cuerpo de Al y este cayo al suelo, para que luego el gigante pie mecánico del robot clúster que poseía le aplastara.

Nool: tal parece que el plan de viaje en el tiempo de lord X ha fallado, pero aun nos queda la invasión, y una vez que me haga con todo el material robótico de este lugar mi reina estará muy satisfecha, pero será mejor que cambie de cuerpo para mejor movilidad, lamentablemente el único cuerpo disponible es el XJ9.

Una niebla amarilla rodeo a la controlada XJ9 y esta empezó a explotar sin ninguna explicación, reduciendo todo a cenizas quedando solo la cabeza que flotaba dentro de la niebla.

Nool: pero que a pasado?

-Desaparece para siempre en la luz, prueba mi técnica final agujero de purificación.-hablo una voz fantasmal que parecía provenir de la niebla.

Nool: esa voz? pero deberías de estar muerto.

- no puedes matar algo que ya estaba muerto- hablo la niebla, mientras el lugar empezaba a temblar, todo el techo parecía que se iba a caer pero el lugar de eso se elevo hacia el cielo en donde era tragado por un agujero de gusano de color blanco, que parecía crecer a cada segundo.

- tu y yo desaparecemos de este plano Nool- hablo la niebla que empezó a tomar forma humana, la forma de AL que no tenia ninguna herida.

Nool: pero que dices-Los robot que conformaban a Nool empezaron a separarse y a ser absorbidos por el agujero.

Nool: mi cuerpo esta...

Al escondió la cabeza de jenny en sus ropas y miro con odio a Nool

Al: no hay escapatoria a esta técnica, toda aquello que tenga vida o no vida será absorbido para ser purificado.

En otro lugar:

En el suelo yacía el cuerpo inconsciente del menor de los Rowdy y una sombra de una persona con bata se le acerca silenciosamente.

Con X y Brandon.

Montray: señor X, deje que nosotros nos deshagamos del invitado destrucción destrúyelo,

El robot asesino de los clúster se lanzo perezosamente a atacar a Brandon el cual le esquivo con mucha facilidad.

Brandon: eres demasiado lento para mí, no eres digno de mi tiempo sucia ma...

Brandon no termino de hablar ya que fue golpeado por uno de los brazos de la maquina, que a duras penas logro cubrirse con sus brazo izquierdo.

Comandante destrucción: tal vez no sea tan veloz, pero mis ataques son muy devastadores, que pueden volver a seres muy veloces y agiles como burbuja, más lentos que yo por el dolor causado, después de mi golpe no podrás ni mover, un brazo.

Brandon se alejó y observo su brazo izquierdo que tenia un gran moretón, y que sentía entumecido.

Brandon: maldito pedazo de metal, te reduciré a polvo.

Brandon creo una esfera blanca en su mano derecha.

X que observaba la batalla se sorprendió por la energía blanca.

X: "esa esfera de energía, es muy similar a la de mi hija" pensó para si mismo.

Montray: Kugawus protege a destrucción.

Kugawus: si señor

Kugawus se enterró en la tierra y Brandon arrojo la esfera a destrucción pero la esfera fue detenida por el cuerpo de Kugawus que había salió de la tierra para proteger a su camarada, Kugawus no sufrió daño alguno.

Kugawus: mi coraza es demasiado resistente, que podría para hasta es mas fuerte ataque de la chica súper poderosa conocida como bellota, tus débiles ataques de energía no son nada.

Montray: espero que con tu limitada cantidad de coeficiente intelectual, que no podría competir con la mente de Bombón, puedas comprender que no tienen oportunidad con el concejo darkstar.

Destrucción: desaparece para siempre

El brazo de destrucción se volvió un cañón de energía, que disparo a Brandon, que intento resistirlo con todas sus fuerzas, luego de eso destrucción se acercó al casi inconsciente Brandon y le empezó a golpear sin descansó alguno..

Con AL.

Al y el casi destruido robot gigante clúster se sostenía del azulejo que empezaba a ser arrancado por la fuerza del agujero, que se había llevado todo el techo y todo lo que había en la feria de ciencias al igual que varias partes del robot gigante.

Mas partes del robot salieron volando y solo quedaba un pequeño clúster insecto que se sostenía con sus tenazas al destruido azulejo

Cluster insecto/nool: no seré destruido, yo no puedo ser destruido.

Al se soltó del azulejo y se lanzo al insecto mecánico para obligarlo a soltarse del azulejo, una patada fue suficiente y el insecto con la mente de nool fue trajado por el ajugero, pero al soltarse Al empezo a volar hacia el ajugero, hasta que una mano le sostuvo.

PP: tal parece que llegue en un buen momento AL, debemos de salir de este lugar rápidamente.

Al: profesor paradoja.

Al y paradoja fueron transportado a otro lugar por los poderes de paradoja.

Con el resto de los vengadores (spoiler del capitulo 10 de origenes)

Silbido: no importa con que te protejas, nada puede detener esta flecha, siempre llegara a su objetivó, Tron nunca he querido matar a alguien pero no me dejas otra elección, acabare contigo y le diré a ellos que moristeis el la invasión.

Una pequeña esfera apunta a la cabeza de silbido, y quien produce dicha esfera es la maga demoniaca del equipo

Raven: es una gran idea culpar a la invasión para eliminar a las personas en las que no confías, espero que no tengas resentimientos silbido, así como yo no tengo resentimiento por haberme atacado en nuestra misión.

En medio de los vengadores emergieron Al y el profesor paradoja.

Paradoja: pero que es lo que esta sucediendo.

Con Brandon.

Montray: señor X acabo de sentir como Nool ha sido desconectado, la invasión a sido detenida.

Sus palabras eran verdad ya que en todos lados los robots enemigos empezaban a autodestruirse.

X: "la invasión y la bomba han fracasado, tal vez subestime a los demás héroes de Megaville"

Brandon que había oído aquellas palabras y fingía estar desmayado pensó.

Brandon: "así que el heredero de ellos logro detener los planes de X, no de ninguna manera, no puedo ser superado por un falso rowdy, yo me convertiré en el mas poderoso rowdy".

Parte 4: poseído (continuación del acto 1 de aprendiz de X).

Héroes:

Dexter del futuro (el laboratorio de dexter)

Lalavava (computadora 2.0) (el laboratorio de dexter)

Villanos:

Boomer (poseído) (las chicas superpoderosas)

Him IV (oc)

Extras:

Him (V) (las chicas superpoderosas)

FOOP: los padrinos magicos

Reloj (danny phantom)

X (bleedman)

Him II (oc)

Etc

Con Boomer y Dexter.

Dexter había enterrado una pequeña jeringa en el cuerpo inconsciente de Boomer, después de obtener unas muestras se alegó de Boomer y le dio la espalda a este, Dexter guardo la jeringa en un comportamiento secreto de su guante metálico.

Dexter F: computadora analiza la muestra obtenida del cuerpo de Boomer.

Computadora del futuro: la muestra esta contaminada por un veneno, además de mostrar una reacción desconocida, al analizar el veneno en cuestión, se determino que dicho veneno es el veneno creado por... el... emperador.

Dexter F: estas cien por ciento, segura Olga.

Olga F: no hay ninguna duda.

Dexter F: así que el emperador a hecho su primer movimiento, atacar a 2 de los futuros 10 guerreros X, y a Brick, el tiempo esta cambiando para mal, administra el antídoto, y localiza al líder de los guerreros X, a aquel que se llama ellos.

Olga F: antídoto administrado, pero la localización de ellos es desconocida, además he averiguado la reacción que presenta la muestra, es la maldición de sangre.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras un rayo de color negro pasó muy cerca del Dexter del futuro

Dexter observo al menor de los rowdy que aunque estaba inconsciente, estaba de pie como sonámbulo con los ojos completamente negro y desprendía una gran aura oscura.

En el templo de Him.

Him IV: finalmente uno de mis nietos esta bajo mi total control, Boomer destruirás a tu padre a cualquier precio, nada detendrá mi venganza.

Con Brandon.

Un portal se abrió y de él emergieron GIR, Bell y una casi destruida Samantha.

Bell: papa la misión a fracasado, esa tonta chica superpoderosa rompió la bomba lo lamento.

X: no importa tengo un nuevo plan en mente, cuanto piensas seguir fingiendo que estas inconsciente, levántate nuevo pupilo.

Brandon se levanto como si nada y miro a X, mientras los darkstar le miraron sorprendido por resistir la golpiza de destrucción.

Bell: quien es ese chico papa.

Bell le observaba con mucha curiosidad, no sabia porque pero había algo en ese chico que le atraía.

Brandon: soy Brandon pequeña niña boba.

Después de esas palabras toda atracción quedo olvidada y Bell le observo con enfado.

X: el será tu nuevo hermano bell, además de miembro del concilio, bell espero que no te pelees con brandon, entendido (X observo a Bell que aun seguía mirando con desagrado al nuevo chico)

Bell: mi nuevo hermano?, pero mi único hermano es y siempre será Mandark, no quiero un nuevo hermano.

Montray líder de los darkstar también quería protestar, pero mantuvo silencio.

Brandon: ese estúpido que murió por ser muy débil.

Bell: que dijisteis.

X: basta los 2, montray enséñale su habitación a mi nuevo pupilo.

Montray: si señor.

X observo con intriga a su nuevo pupilo mientras se retiraba y se pregunto el como conocía a su anterior hijo.

Parte final: ellos y silbido, reunión predestinada y la venganza de kamikaze (continuacion de la parte 5 de aprendiz).

Heroes:

Reloj (danny phantom)

Paradoja (ben 10)

Silbido (¿?)

Dexter de futuro (el laboratorio de dexter)

Robotboy (robotboy)

Villanos:

Kamikase (robotboy)

Silbido (¿?)

Boomer poseído (ppg)

Extras:

Generación him (ppg y ppgz y oc)

Ellos (oc)

Etc.

Primera parte: una historia del pasado.

Miles y miles de años atrás en una dimensión sin vida existia un temible ser conocido como HIM, ser que fue encerrado por los guardines de las dimensiones, aquel ser despreciable deseaba liberarse de su prisión, el ser encontró un pequeño y olvidado portal a otra dimensión, y le utilizo para llegar a dicha dimensión que tenia seres pacíficos e inmortales la dimension estaba alejada a las demás dimensiones, a excepción de su prisión, y de la dimensión ppg y sus similares.

Aquel ser no tardo en conquistar la nueva dimensión y contaminar a los habitantes con su maldad, una dimensión que con el paso del tiempo llevaría su nombre, el demonio HIM estaba demasiado debilitado y sabia que con el paso del tiempo alguien intentaría matarle y para asegurar su legado el demonio, violo a las mas jóvenes y bellas habitantes de la dimensión que conquisto, el demonio tuvo 2 hijos, a los les puso su mismo nombre, HIM II y HIM III.

HIM II fue desterrado del reino tiránico de su padre por que le desobedecía y simpatizaba con los habitantes natales de la dimensión, que ahora eran esclavos de su padre, mientras que Him III hacia lo que su padre le decía para no irritarle.

Con el paso del tiempo un ejercito rebelde que había evitado la contaminación se revelo contra HIM I al cual se le conoció como el usurpador, el ejercito estaba dirigido por 2 seres, un ser humano de una dimensión similar a ppg, (prro: proyecto rowdy), que había caído por error a la dimensión de him y que poseía unos extraños poderes que surgían de una varita en forma de estrella, también tenia alas y una corona y se le considero un ángel, y el segundo líder era el propio hijo de HIM, HIM II, el cual fue conocido como el héroe.

Him I fue derrotado y HIM II subió al trono, y preparo a su hermano menor para que tomara posesión del trono el algún futuro lejano, mientras el humano se volvió la mano derecha del nuevo emperador HIM, el humano y el demonio llegaron a muchos acuerdos entre ellos y con los habitantes natales, y pronto se ganaron el respeto y cariño de los habitantes contaminados y no contaminados.

El reinado de HIM II fue un reinado de absoluta paz que termino trágicamente ante la supuesta traición del humano que misteriosamente se había corrompido, el humano y HIM II murieron al enfrentarse, pero los habitantes creían que habían sido manipulados para que se enfrentaran entre ellos, ya que era imposible que 2 grandes amigos se hubieron vuelto enemigos, y los mas locos habitantes pensaban que todo fue planeado por el nuevo emperador HIM III el joven heredero.

HIM III sigo el ejemplo de paz de su hermano, pero al contrario de este era tan estricto con sus súbitos como su padre, tanta llego su maldad que obliga a la mas bella joven ciudadana de la dimensión a casarse con el, aunque esta ya estaba comprometida.

De su matrimonio nació un pequeño niño, que recibió el nombre de sus ancestros HIM IV.

El reinado de HIM III termino de la misma manera que la de su abuelo cuando su propio hijo lidero a un pequeño ejército.

El cuarto rey fue coronado y por sus poderes muy diferentes a sus antepasados se le conoció como HIM IV el polvo negro.

HIM IV era bisexual y solía vestirse mas como hembra que como macho.

HIM IV planeo romper uno de los tratados de el humano y HIM II, el cual se trataba de no agredir la dimensión PPG y sus similares, el alguna dimensión paralela a la de HIM, HIM IV invadiría la dimensión PPGZ y fue derrotado por unas niñas y sellado y el legado him finalizarlo, pero no fue en este caso, HIM IV al final se arrepintió al tener a un heredero al cual instruyo para que tomara el trono.

Tal fue el deseo de su descendiente de tomar el trono que término matando con sus propias manos al polvo negro y así HIM V el tirano fue coronado rey ante el temor de los ciudadanos.

HIM V era un verdadero tirano aun más cruel que HIM I así que cuando tuvo un hijo que el cual se volvió un travesti, HIM V prácticamente casi lo mata, pero el pequeño logro escapar y este al paso del tiempo se volvió muy fuerte y solo tenia en mente vengarse de su padre, HIM VI el travesti logro su venganza y se corono como el sexto rey.

Him VI se dio cuenta que cada HIM anterior fue derrocado por algún familiar, y tanta fue su paranoia que cuando algún hembra que merecía su atención resultaba embarazada, la asesinaba para evitar una posible traición.

Con el paso del tiempo HIM VI en rompió el acuerdo de no agresión a la dimensión PPG, en esta realidad y el cualquier otra similar.

HIM VI solía secuestra a las damiselas del lugar y poseerlas y luego asesinarlas, solo una sobrevivió y esta resulto embarazada sin que HIM VI lo supiera, también para derrotar a unas pequeñas heroínas HIM VI adopto a tres chicos a los que les dio su sangre.

Al paso del tiempo al menos en esta realidad le sucedió lo mismo que a sus antepasados e HIM IV cayó en manos de sus hijos adoptivos, y la dimensión de him se quedo sin heredero, hasta tiempo despues, un joven de apariencia humano pero que poseía poderes reclamo ser el hijo de him, los habitantes le reconocieron como el heredero perdido ya que este poseía la misma aura oscura de HIM VI, este joven fue conocido como ELLOS (como verán ELLOS no es oc como tal ya que la idea es que es el HIM de Grimm tales, el HIM que tuvo una relación con bombón).

Segunda parte: las dos barreras.

Después de una historia por los recuerdos del pasado debemos volver al tiempo actual, en donde una invasión alienígena había sido detenido por AL, un miembro de los vengadores.

Al y paradoja llegaron con el resto de los vengadores, los cuales estaban a punto de atacarse entre ellos.

Mientras en otra parte Boomer se levantaba mientras un aura oscura le rodeaba.

Dexter F: esa aura, no hay duda es la maldición de sangre.

Boomer grito con ira y dolor a la vez y empezó a disparar rayos negros de sus ojos.

Dexter F: en el futuro este estado de control demoniaco se divide en dos categorías, el estado salvaje y el estado demoniaco, en el estado salvaje la victima esta despierta y en estado de total furia, el demonio necesita una poca cantidad de poder para poseerle, el individuo controlado actúa de una manera incontrolable, para liberarlo solo se necesita hablarle al subconsciente del sujeto controlado, en el segundo estado, el sujeto esta inconsciente y el demonio necesita una mayor cantidad de energía espiritual, una vez que es poseído el individuo estará fuera de control por un corto periodo, para liberar al controlado, se debe inmovilizar completamente y esperar al que el demonio le libere por falta de poder, si no puedes inmovilizarlo y el demonio toma total control sobre el sujeto, la mente del sujeto se perderá para siempre, y el demonio se unirá al cuerpo, en ese caso solo queda una solución, matar al sujeto controlado.

Los guantes de Dexter empezaron a emitir descargas eléctricas.

La convención:

Las chicas superpoderosas (bombon y bellota salido del cuartel secreto, lastimabas y fueron atendidas rápidamente) y todos los científicos observaban el devastado lugar que había sido la convención.

Burbuja: que ha pasado en este lugar.

Dexter empezó a checar el aire del ambiente y se extraño por la gran pureza de este.

Lalavava se le acerco y le pregunto, ¿que pasa?

Al mirarse ambos se sonrojaron y recordaron el pequeño beso que compartieron en un momento de crisis, al parecer su relación podría llegar a cambiar.

La tierra empezó a temblar y el edificio arruinado empezó a regenerarse ante el asombro de los científicos.

Otto: detecto una gran alteración del tiempo

Con Brick.

El líder de los rowdy había despertado y observaba un enorme rayo negro que venia de la dirección en donde Boomer estaba peleando

Con Butch.

Al igual que su hermano pelirrojo el chico observaba el rayo negro y se preguntaba si su hermano aun no había terminado con su enemigo.

Con reloj:

Reloj se veía sumamente cansado y su hogar yacía destruido

Reloj: He restaurado todos los lugares que fueron dañados por la invasión, ahora debería de buscar a paradoja, el tiempo le necesita, a Paradoja y a ellos.

Saltadilla.

-Así que este es lugar en donde HIM se enfrento a los rowdy (proyecto origenes capitulo 4), puedo sentir su maligna energía queriendo volver a tomar forma, y es hora de que yo regrese a la normalidad su cuerpo para la alma en pena- hablo el pequeño ser cuadrado con alas de murciélago y una corona oscura.

El ser alzo una mamila que emitió un foop y una neblina oscura surgió que empezó a tomar la forma de quien en un tiempo anterior fue uno de los peores rivales de las chicas superpoderosa, HIM VI había resucitado, y las casas no podían ser peor.

En la mente de HIM VI.

HIM VI: como pudieron esos mocosos destruirme a mí, su querido padre, esos mocosos me las pagaran una vez que puede reconstruir mi cuerpo.

HIM empezó a ver varias sombras demoniacas a las que reconoció como sus ancestro, HIM I, HIM II; HIM III e HIM IV.

HIM I: heredero de mi sangre tus hijos son una deshonra para mi nombre, y aquel sujeto osa tomar un lugar que no le corresponde.

HIM II: asiendo caso al tratado de no posesión y de solo ser simple consejeros, te pedimos amablemente que te hagas cargo del asunto y derroques al impostor que ocupa el trono.

HIM VI: impostor?, a que se refieren mis ancestros.

HIM III: hemos checado a tus hijos que ahora son unos héroes que desprecian su sangre demoniaca, y hemos decidido que por el momento tu eres es mas acto para recuperar el trono, una vez que recuperes tu cuerpo.

HIM IV: mí querido nieto asegurada de matar al impostor.

En la mente de him pasaron varias imágenes de ellos y este sonrió diabólicamente.

HIM VI: pero que interesante chico, como es posible que alguien pueda manipular mi sangre cuando yo no se la otorgue por adopción o biológicamente.

No había duda alguna de todos los him existente HIM VI era el mas listo.

El ser conocido como him volvió de su mente y contemplo al pequeño diminuto alado que al parecer había restaurado su cuerpo.

FOOP: es un honor estar ante su presencia gran HIM, mi señor espero que pueda préstanos su demoniaco poder, después de todo mi señor y usted tienen un objetivo en comun, un sujeto llamado ellos, y los rowdyruff boys

De regreso a la dimensión de him en la gran capilla de las almas.

Him V: jajaja, aquel tonto que intenta detener a mi títere perecerá y mi venganza se llevara a cabo.

Una esfera oscura se dirigió a him V y este la atrapo y aplasto con su garra.

HIM V observo a su atacante el cual era un ser rojo con vestimentas arábicas y par de google, el ser era apariencia muy joven y poseí un rostro bondadoso para un demonio.

HIM II: HIM V será mejor que te detengas con la posesión, si no quieres que utilize mi poder

HIM V: HIM II, jamás creí que tú me encontrarías, y me amenazarías a mi es mas cruel entre nosotros, tú patético demonio amable.

Him II: as roto el tratado de no posesión, por favor entrégate amablemente y tu castigo será menor.

HIM V: jajaja, enserio crees con los demás him aun respetaran el tratado, despierta nuestra prisión de almas esta a punto de ser destruida, y todos tus estúpidos tratados que nos obligasteis a firmar sin saber como dejaran de importar, HIM II cuando la barreras caiga recuperare mi trono de las manos de mi hijo, y me convendría que fueras mi mano derecho, en mi nuevo reinado podría llegarme a ser de gran utilidad tu poder de convencimiento, después de todo eres el him mas amable.

HIM II: jamás me uniría un ser tan despreciable como tu HIM V, te lo repetiré por última vez entrégate y termina la posesión, no me obligues a utilizar mi fuerza

HIM V: bien "héroe"- la última palabra lo dijo con sarcasmo.

Con Boomer:

Los ataques de Boomer eran con mayor precisión y poder, aunque este aun no se movía de su sitio, pero aun así mantenía a raya a Dexter del futuro.

Dexter F: "el control del demonio sobre el cuerpo, es mas perfecto a cada segundo a este paso tendré que matar a Boomer y entonces el tiempo si será destruido, como es que todo a cambiado tanto"- pensó mientras esquivaba los rayos del menor de los rowdy.

De repente los rayos cesaron y los ojos negros de boomer se volvieron azules, casi al mismo instante que el aura oscura que emergía desaparecía, y el pequeño rowdy volvió a caer desmayado en el suelo.

Dexter miro al pequeño pelirubio.

Dexter: la maldición a cesado, pero porque motivo.

Dexter empezó a acercarse al inconsciente chico cuando su fiel computadora hablo.

Olga F: Dexter detecto 2 presencias de la sustancia X acercando, son el Bucth y el Brick de este tiempo.

Dexter F: será mejor que nos retiremos.

Dexter del futuro se retiro y los 2 chicos X mencionados llegaron con su hermano que empezaba a despertarse.

Con paradoja:

Como es posible que se enfrentaran entre ustedes, al no estar su líder- Paradoja regañaba a los vengadores que estaban reunidos en la sala de la mansión de los vengadores.

Paradoja: Tal vez ellos no este, pero yo estoy a cargo de vigilarles y asegurarme de que cumplir sus acuerdos, espero que aun no los olvidaran o si.

Todos los vengadores negaron con enfado y paradoja les miro con rencor.

Voy a ir a la habitación de ellos por algo importantes, así que no intenten matarse, entendido.

Al llegar a la habitación paradoja se encontró con un ser fantasmal.

Reloj: te estaba esperando paradoja, algo terrible acaba de suceder y te necesito, junto a la pequeña descendiente del ángel que ayudo a HIM II, la chica que responde al nombre de silbido, así que ve por ella por que partiremos de inmediato a la dimensión de him.

Con AL:

El cuervo emprende vuelo y después Al abre la carta y suspira.

Al: espero que puedan sobrevivir pequeños Rowdy por que lo esta por venir..., Silbido confió en que puedas protegerles, así que regresa pronto.

Como si sus palabras la hubieran invocado un portal se abrió y paradoja emergió de este cargando a una inconsciente silbido que sostenía con fuerza un destrozado arco.

AL: silbido- dijo con preocupación al ver estado de su nueva líder (lo sucedido en la aventura de silbido será relatado en la segunda temporada, asi como el por que es la lider actual de los vengadores).

Tercera parte: la venganza de kamikase

Con kamikase y constantine:

Han pasado 2 días después de la temible invasión, y a los alumnos de megaville les dieron el viernes y la semana éntrate, libres de clases después de los sucesos ocurridos en el centro de arte paro nuestra ultima parte se centra en una prisión de muy baja seguridad de megaville, aunque los villanos son comunes (no son supervillanos), hay solo un supervillano, y no cualquier supervillano ste villano fue acusado de robar documentos del gobierno de alta seguridad, pero este patético villano solo fue utilizado por alguien que se hizo pasar por Him ante los ojos del gobierno encargado de los rowdy, la noche llego a la prisión y kamikase estallo con enfado.

Kamikase: como es posible, ya es noche y ni ellos y alguno de sus secuaces a aparecido para rescatarme a mi, a Kamikase.

Contantine: señor tal vez es hora de considerar que ellos no vendrán.

Kamikase: como es posible que me engañara, yo cumplí con una parte del trato, por que no me dio mi parte del trato.

En los pasillos de la prisión se oyeron el sonido de disparos y de gritos, y kamikase y constantine oyeron un rugido el sonido de enorme pisadas acercándose al lugar.

Un enorme ser humanoide negro y monstruosa y completamente peluda con largos colmillos y garras, y ojos saltones inyectados en sangre cubrió la entrada de la celda de kamikase, y kamikase y constantine miraron con temor a aquella criatura que arranco facialmente la puerta de la celda y ingreso en esta.

Criatura: quien de ustedes es Kamikase.

Kamikase y constantine estaban cayados y atemorizados ante el ser que observo con sus ojos saltones al corpulento de constantine, este por inercia señalo con sus ojos a su pequeño líder, el ser rugió y agarro con una de sus enormes garras a kamikase, el cual empezó a gritar y acusar de traidor a su ayudante, constantine solo pudo llorar de arrepentimiento en la destrozada celda.

La bestia saco a kamikase de la prisión y ase dirigió al bosque en donde soltó a su presa.

Kamikase: que...que vas a...asarme – hablo con terror.

Una chica vestida a detective se acercó al lugar y la bestia le miro y su pelaje se erizo y se acercó amenazadoramente a la detective.

La detective extendió una de sus manos y toco el cachete peludo de la bestia y empezó a ¿acariciarlo? levemente, ante el gesto la bestia ¿ronroneo? Como un lindo ¿gatito?

Silbido: el rescate de kamikase fue un éxito, buen trabajo querido Bee (le habla con ¿ternura a la bestia?)

Kamikase solo les observaba sin entender lo que pasaba.

Silbido: Kamikase mi nombre es Silvio y vengo en nombre de ellos, a cumplir tus "deseos"- dijo con sarcasmo lo ultimo.

Con los chicos latosos:

Los chicos y betty, que había llegado a la nueva casa y cuartel de entrenamiento de los chicos, estaban en la sala y cada uno de ellos tenia una carta de la escuela megaville , cada carta contenía los resultados a la prueba de inscripción, así como una lista de utiles y su horario de clases respectivo.

También había una nota diciendo que las clases son pospondrían por una semana.

Los chicos pensaron que dicha semana de suspensión se debía al incidente de la invasión, donde el centro de artes fue el principal objetivo de las fuerzas alienígenas, y en dicho lugar estaban reunidos varios alumnos de la primaria megaville.

Los chicos habían tenido la misión de ayudar a los alumnos, lamentablemente se enfrentaron a tres robot alienígenas y cuando se habían encargado del contratiempo, soy la comadreja les hablo para decirle que todo había sido solucionado por un trio de pequeños héroes (la comadreja no les menciono que héroes habían solucionado los problemas "las chicas superpoderosas")

Boomer: estoy en el grupo A, Butch, Brick, Betty, a que grupo irán ustedes.

Butch: jejeje, a mi me toco el C.

Brick: D

Los tres chicos observaron a la chica del grupo que misteriosamente se sonrojo (lo cual paso desapercibido por los chicos), mientras murmuraba tímidamente

Betty: el D

Butch: vaya que suerte tienen tu y brick estaran juntos (ante esta ultima frase la chica volvio a sonrojarse y volvio a pasar desapercibido)

Boomer: si que suerte- dijo con picardia.

Con paradoja:

El maestro de ellos había aparecido en una oficina.

- no puedes entra a mi oficina de diferente manera- hablo el dueño de la oficina con enfado.

Paradoja: padre has echo la parte de tu trato.

Padre: fue complicado pero convencí a la directiva de que era una gran decisión, y una vez que lo aceptaron separan a los a los dos equipos fue fácil, ahora espero que ellos cumpla con lo que me prometió- hablo el archienemigo de los chicos del barrio.

Paradoja sonrió y contesto: buen trabajo, y descuida no debes de preocuparte, nadie sabré que el director de la primaria megaville, antiguamente era un supervillano conocido como padre, mientras sigas cooperando con nosotros.

Padre: eso espero, después de todo decidí dejar todo atrás cuando me mude a megaville

Con las chicas:

En las casa de las chicas están recibieron una terrible noticia de la escuela megaville.

Al parecer por el incremento de alumnos todos los grupos se habían disuelto y vuelto a reorganizar, y ahora las chicas estaban separadas.

Bellota: por que hicieron eso, por que no meten a los nuevos alumnos en un solo grupo, por que separar a todos los grupos, estaba enfadada.

Bombón: no se por qué lo harían bellota, pero debes de calmarte, esto no es algo grave- dijo mientras pensaba en que grupo estaría Dexter y por qué este últimamente se había distanciado de ella desde el problema de la invasión.

Burbuja que estaba triste se entristeció aun más ante lo dicho por su hermana mayor así que muy bajo.

Burbuja: pero con esto ahora estaremos separados todo el tiempo en la escuela, ya que bellota pasa el tiempo con sus fans, y tú con Dexter, y ahora con la amenaza de Bell, que será de las chicas superpoderosas.

Bombón: burbuja, yo...

Bellota: burbuja, no te preocupes, aunque estemos separadas en la escuela, somos hemanas y siempre estaremos unidas.

Bombon: no importa que yo este en A, bellota en el C, y tu en el B, siempre seremos las chicas superpoderosas, somos un equipo, - también pensó, que aunque Dexter se empezaba a alegarse ella siempre podría contar con sus queridas hermanas.

Bellota: y nadie ni siquiera Bell podrá vencer a las CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS.

Burbuja mira a sus hermanas y sonrió mas alegre mientras pensaba: "mis hermanas tienen razón somos las chicas superpoderosas, somos hermanas y no hay nada por lo que demo de temer, ni siquiera Bell.

Con kamikase y silbido unos 2 días después, martes en la tarde, en san francisco

Tommy observaba al enorme robot con la apariencia de constantine, que mostraba en su ojo izquierdo a su mejor amigo, que al parecer estaba inconsciente por un misterioso gas, mientras el ojo derecho del robot estaba cerrado.

Kamikase: jajaja pequeño tommy este es mi triunfo, como veras tengo a tu amigo en mi poder, y si no me entregas a robotboy, este perecerá en mi cámara de gas, por cierto solo le restan unos minutos si no le administro el antídoto- hablo un hombre joven que estaba en la sima del robot, y que por alguna razón desconocida, tommy podía jurar que era el decrepito kamikase.

Tommy: yo jamás te entregare a robotboy, así que déjales ir kamikase- murmuro con miedo, por sus amigos, mientras su mejor amiga le apretaba la mano izquierda y en su mano derecha sostenía a un desconectado robotboy.

Kamikase: aun tienes un poco de valentía pequeño, tal vez si te muestro mi ultima sorpresa pienses mejor.

El segundo ojo del robot se abrió, mientras su mejor amiga lola le soltaba la mano y se ponía detrás de su mejor amigo, tommy estaba sorprendido por lo que vio en segundo ojo, aquella chica de cabellos negros y dos extrañas coletas chinas que estaba inconsciente, no había alguna duda aquella chica que estaba atrapada en el segundo ojo del robot era su mejor amiga.

Tommy se dio la vuelta y vio a la chica que estaba detrás de él, la chica que era idéntica a Lola, la cual sostenía una pistola de 9mm en su mano derecha y en su mano izquierda agarraba una mascara, la mascara de silbido.

Falsa Lola: lo lamento pero tu vida ha finalizado.

Un disparo fue lo último que escucho tommy, antes de desaparecer de este mundo, y es que tommy al parecer había sido vaporizado.

Kamikaze: y ese fue el fin de tommy y ahora finalizare con la viva de sus amigos aumentando la cantidad de gas administrada con un solo botón que presione así mi venganza estará completa, el cual es mi mayor deseo.

Antes de que kamikase aplastara el botón dos balas atravesaron los ojos del robot y los amigos de tommy, compartieron el mismo destino, fueron vaporizados.

Kamikaze: por que has echo eso silbido.

Silbido: creí que había sido clara cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, mi misión es cumplir tu deseo, y ahora que ha sido cumplido, espero que cumplir con la ultima parte del trato, y recuerda que si fallas o decides traicionarnos, estaré feliz de cumplir tu mayor pesadilla- le dijo a kamikase con un tono frio y serio mientras la apuntaba con la pistola.

Kamikaze: tranquila silbido no pienso traicionarles o fallar en lo que me han ordenado, no pienso volver a ser derrotado por otro infante, las chicas superpoderosas serán las primeras heroínas a las que destruya con el poder de ROBOTBOY.

Fin de la temporada.

Omake 2.1:

Índice de la segunda temporada

Temporada 2: viejos enemigos.

2.1: mi nombre es silbido

2.2: silbido monstruoso.

2.3: seducción roja.

2.4: envidia verde.

2.5: tristeza azul.

2.6: 3 actos, 3 batallas, 3 Rowdy

2.7: arrodíllense y silben, que una princesa a llegado

2.8: silbido creepy

2.9: la noche de los creepy silbantes.

2.10: enemigos o amigos, brick y dexter

2.11: el pasado toca 2 veces a la puerta.

Temporada 3: el pasado del samurái.


	15. prologo a 2 temporada

Quien diria que el mink  
>y la mezclilla<br>podrian fundirse un dia...  
>quien diria<br>tu caviar y yo tortilla...  
>quien diria<br>parece que el amor no  
>entiende de plusvalias<p>

Esperen un momento, este no es un songfic con la canción de Ricardo Arjona, no esto es PROYECTO RRB 2° temporada: VIEJOS ENEMIGOS.

Para comenzar esta nueva temporada vengo con una pequeña nueva sesión del capitulo que estará por toda la temporada, cada capitulo una nueva biografía de algún personaje y para comenzar con este primer capitulo la biografía de un muy futuro personaje del que poco se ha hablado, enemigo de ellos, destructor de la realidad, y la causa de que Brick sea considerado un traidor en el futuro, el temible emperador.

BIOGRAFIAS: EL EMPERADOR (DEJAME DESTRUIR TU REALIDAD).

NOMBRE: desconocido

ALIAS ACTUAL: el emperador

ALIAS ANTERIORES: el destructor de las realidades, el héroe caído, Brick X.

FAMILIARES: desconocidas (posiblemente sea hermano de los rowdy).

AMIGOS: Shadow X.

ENEMIGOS: los guerreros X y los últimos guerreros con superpoderes del mundo que conforman los vengadores.

BASE DE OPERACIONES: megaville.

ESTATUS: villano

OCUPACIÓN: malvado dictador de un futuro oscuro (nota: le encanta su profesión)

COLOR DE OJOS: rojos.

CABELLO: desconocido (se presume que es peli naranja como brick)

GENERO: masculino

ORIGEN: posiblemente la sustancia X le dio sus poderes, o tal vez sea una contraparte malvada de otra realidad del lider de los rowdy.

CARICATURA: posiblemente sea un oc creado con las ideas del universo de las chicas superpoderosas

PODERES: posee los poderes de cualquier Rowdy, además de poder lanzar fuego por la boca como el líder de los chicos.

CRONOLOGIA:

1.- eventos desconocidos: crisis tiempo-espacio, muerte de los guardianes del tiempo, nacimiento del destructor de realidades (esto siempre a sucedido en cualquier realidad a la que ellos llega)

2.-realidades alternas ( capitulo 6 de orígenes y 10 de proyecto RRB): el destructor de realidades destruye su realidad natal, en donde al parecer siempre, ellos es el único sobreviviente, el cual viaja a otra dimensión, después de muchos ciclos ellos llega a la realidad de proyecto RRB.

3.- viaje al futuro (eventos desconocidos, capitulo 12 de proyecto RRB): de alguna manera el destructor sobrevive y viaja al futuro de Proyecto RRB, en el futuro adopta la identidad de Brick (posiblemente Brick este muerto, o el destructor le mata para tener su identidad) , y los antiguos amigos de este le consideran un héroe traidor, el héroe caído; ellos con ayuda de otros rowdy y power, conformar el grupo de guerreros X y le hacen frente .

4.- conquista del futuro (eventos desconocidos, capitulo 11 de proyecto RRB ): algo ocurre y los chicos y chicas de la sustancia X perecen a excepción del emperador el cual conquista el mundo, Dexter creo un nuevo grupo de vengadores, y en un evento desconocido Dexter viaja al pasado con la ayuda de Reloj.

5.- enemigos del futuro en el pasado (capitulo del 8 al 14 de proyecto rrb): el Emperador manda a sus esbirros detrás de Dexter, y a preparar el caos que destruirá la realidad actual, se desconoce la cantidad enviada, pero tres de estos se enfrentan a los rowdy y casi matan a Boomer, un cuarto esbirro conocido como Shadow X empieza a crear un caos en la realidad.

ESTA ES SU CRONOLOGIA POR EL MOMENTO

Introduccion a la segunda temporada: viejos rivales que desean un momento de gloria.

Parte 1: Ace (saltadilla).

Desde que había fundado la banda cangreja el líder de la banda sentía que tenia un hogar, solían molestar a la gente y poco a poco empezaban a meterse en lo mas bajo del mundo criminal, pero a quien podrían culpar solo eran simples huérfanos que jamás tuvieron alguien que les enseñaran el buen camino.

Pero tal vez había empezado a madurar desde que las chicas súper poderosas se mudaron a quien sabe donde y una ardilla con poderes tomo el cargo de héroe, ser criminal en saltadilla era mas fácil, ya no era un reto, y los monstruos y demás seres empezaban a dejar saltadilla para buscar un nuevo héroe al que derrotar, tal vez era algo estúpido pero un villano necesita a un héroe para vivir feliz, y ahora el era mas miserable que nunca, extrañaba a las chicas, pero mas a Bellota.

Tiempo después cansado de esa vida Ace decidió reclutar a nuevos miembros para la banda, creyendo que esto le daría a sentido a su vida, fue divertido burlarse de los integrantes, pero la diversión se paso y regreso el aburrimiento, al final eligió a la banda ameba y se retiro de los basurearos para pensar.

Ace deseaba pelear contra las chicas mas que nunca, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaban y lo segundo es que poco a poco se estaba cansando de su vida criminal, estaba empezando a dejar de considerar al basurero y la banda como su hogar pero era el líder y no podía abandonar a su banda, tenia que quedarse para siempre con su banda, sin poder cambiar su vida o eso era hasta que aquello sucedió y toda su vida cambiaria, cuando la banda cangrena se revelo a su liderazgo en manos de Grubber.

Parte 2: Peludito (Ciudad tristeza)

Tenía una pequeña casa alejado de la civilización, no molestaba a nadie y rara vez iba a la ciudad y robaba víveres para sobrevivir.

No era humano pero tampoco un animal, era solo peludito y era feliz con su vida hasta que esas niñas le enfrentaron.

Cada derrota que sufría hacia que su odio por las superpoderosas y por la humanidad aumentara, jamás creyó odiar a alguien como odia a las chicas, hasta que esa señora con cabellos movible y aquel sargento irrumpieron en su hogar y lo despojaron de todo, para terminar arrojándolo en este calabozo, y ahora poseía múltiples cortes, así como varias flechas incrustadas, y su pelos estaban como quemados.

Peludito observo la celda vecina en donde oía como su ocupante murmuraba.

Prisionero: falta poco, ella vendrá, mi querida niña vendrá en poco.

Se oyeron pasos que se acercaban a la celda, y oyó la voz de tres seres, eso hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, Peludito rara vez temía a algo, pero aquellas personas que se acercaban eran monstruos crueles.

Peludito se hizo volita en la celda mientras murmuraba.

Peludito: no, no otra vez.

Las tres sombras observaron a Peludito mientras Peludito les gritaba que se alejaran de él.

Una de las sombras que tenía una apariencia salvaje se puso unos guantes de los cuales salieron unas largas y filosas cuchillas en forma de garras.

La sombra raspo los barrotes con sus garras de metal y Peludito temblaba ante el gesto.

Ser salvaje: jajaja, que patética creatura.

-kaboom,kaboom- hablo la segunda sombra que parecía un espantapájaros mientras extraía de su propio cuerpo una pequeña granada que arrojo al viejo enemigo de Peludito, aunque la bombo no estalla Peludito no le quitaba la vista a esta.

- basta de intimidarle- hablo la ultima sombra que no tenia rostro pero que llevaba un largo arco- el sujeto observo a otro prisionero y murmuro con enfado- aun no sales del transe oráculo.

Espantapájaros: Zead, zead... trance.

El espantapájaros y el ser salvaje se alejaron de la celda de Peludito y se acercaron a la de zead.

El ser sin rostro abrió la celda y se acercó a Peludito que estaba hecho un ovillo y le sonrió con simpatía.

Ser sin rostro: Peludito, quieres salir y recuperar tus propiedades, no es así, harías cualquier cosa por ello.

Peludito no contesto lo cual irrito al ser sin rostro que le dio patada tras patada mientras le decía que le respondiera.

Peludito: basta, basta, si hare lo que sea pero detente por favor detente.

Ser sin rostro: así me gusta Peludito, sabes es muy destruir todo el valor de una persona o cosa, por que una vez destruida se obtiene una gran lealtad de este, una lealtad por el miedo, y tal vez deba seguir lastimándote para recordarte tu lugar.

El ser sin rostro saco su arco y apunto al miedoso de Peludito.

Parte 3: Sedusa (Saltadilla) .

La chica con cabellos que se movían observo al general skull, el cual le había dicho que irían a megaville lugar en donde estaban sus anteriores enemigas.

A su mente vinieron sus anteriores peleas.

Recordó como sedujo al padre de estas chicas para poder cometer delitos sin la interferencia de las chicas, las chicas descubrieron su plan y fue la primera derrota que tuvo ante esas mocosas.

Tiempo después utilizo el encanto de la señorita bellum y se disfrazo de ella para manipular al tonto alcalde, para después pedir un rescate por la señorita bellum, al final las chicas y bellum la vencieron y le cortaron su hermosa cabellera.

Con afán de venganza ella enamora a la banda gangrena para robar unos artículos egipcios pertenecientes a la diosa cleopatra, para así llegar a obtener los poderes de su ancestro medusa.

Con los poderes de medusa, ella creyó poder derrotar a las chicas pero Ace le traiciono y de nuevo fue derrotada.

Después de eso Sedusa en pequeñas peleas con las chicas que terminaban en lo mismo, en una derrota humillante.

Cuando las chicas superpoderosas se marcharon sedusa se había rendido, jamás tendría el poder para vencer a las chicas o algún otro héroe, era una chica débil, la única vez que fue una amenaza fue cuando tuvo los poderes de su antepasado, pero no podría volver a tenerlos nunca mas, o eso era asta que el general apareció.

Estaba en la cárcel y recibió la visita de un agente del gobierno un tal Baltasar.

El general le dijo si no tenia deseos de salir de ese lugar, que él le ayudaría si le asía un pequeño favor, el cual era robar una estatua de su antepasada medusa estarían en exhibición en Megaville.

No sabía por que motivo este agente quería la estatua, pero no dudo en aceptar al darse cuenta en el folleto que este le dio, en esa exhibición había algo mas valió que una estatua en honor de su antepasada, había tres reliquias que creía que no volvería a ver.

Desde ese momento y hasta ahora a seducido al general que le libero por buena conducta, y ahora que irían a megaville su plan iba a finalizar y una vez que tuviera las reliquias derrotaría y las chicas y luego botaría al general como voto a sus anterior marionetas.

Notas finales:

Sobre jack, tootie y suzy: estos tres personajes van a tener muchísimos cameos a lo largo de esta temporada, jack por ser protagonista de la tercera temporada y interés romántico de bellota, y tootie y suzy por ser amigas de la verde.

Sobre las parejas: al igual que la anterior temporada, los rowdy no van a grandes momentos con las chicas, ya que no deben esperar que se enamorar de un capitulo a otro, la pareja mas cercana cera la de los azules; por otro lado la pareja principal que mas voy a tratar es el trio de Lalavava-Dexter-Bombon, también hablare sobre la relación Brick-Betty y sobre la relación jack-bellota, así que a los que no les gustan las relaciones adulto-niño están advertidos.

Sobre los protagonistas: al menos por la mitad de la temporada el papel de héroe lo tomaran las chicas, como verán en el índice presentado abre un capitulo dedicado para cada una de las chica, rojo (aunque debería haber sido rosa), azul y verde, y el papel de villano será para silbido, que también habrán notado que el índice lleva muchos silbidos a lo largo de la temporada, además ya no pondré quienes participaran en el capitulo.

Sobre lo corto del capi: he estado enfermo por las épocas de lluvias en México, por lo cual no he podido escribir hasta hace poco, por lo que solo pude subir este pequeño capi de pocas paginas de word.

Adelanto del próximo capitulo (el baile de silbido)

Los rowdy ruff boys están en la escuela- dijo la lider de las chicas...

Por favor, por favor quiero estar con chowder- dijo la conejita rosa al mayor de los rowdy.

Imposible, yo jamás estaría en el mismo salón que una supertonta...

Es mentira que él fue tu primer beso—le dijo el genio a la pelirroja...

Tengan cuidado esas balas son especiales...

Es hora de pedir un deseo...

Soy remy, remy cajallena...


	16. 2-1

BIOGRAFIAS: TOOTIE (TE DISPARARTE UNA FLECHA DE CUPIDO A TU CORAZON).

NOMBRE: Tootie Taylor (aunque algunos dicen que su apellido es Icky, decide ponerle Taylor para que combinara con la doble T de timy y de trixie)

ALIAS ACTUAL: Toop (nombre utilizado por suzy)

ALIAS ANTERIORES: Deep Toop.

FAMILIARES: Vicky (hermana), papa (nombre desconocido) y mama (Nicky) de Vicky, Tío Vic.

AMIGOS: Timmy Turner (principal interés romántico), Susy, Bellota y Sensei Jack.

ENEMIGOS: Vicky, Trixie Tang (posiblemente).

BASE DE OPERACIONES: Megaville.

ESTATUS: Heroína

OCUPACIÓN: estudiante de la primaria Megaville

COLOR DE OJOS: Violeta (aunque suele utilizar pupilentes negros o azules) (nota: tootie ha tenido tres tipos de color de ojos, decidí que para este fic el color de sus ojos fueran violetas).

CABELLO: negro

GENERO: femenino

ORIGEN: Tootie es una niña de diez años, y la hermana menor de Vicky la niñera. Ella tiene un amor no correspondido por Timmy Turner, y por lo general parece molestar a Timmy. Con el tiempo crece hasta convertirse en una mujer muy hermosa y madurada, y ella y Timmy finalmente se enamoran. No mucho tiempo después, ella da a luz dos hijos, Tammy y Tommy Turner (decidí basarme en la película de acción de los padrinos mágicos y en cazadores de canales)

CARICATURA: los padrinos mágicos

PODERES: a tenido poderes parciales que son consecuencia de los deseos irresponsables de Timmy, aparte de eso es sumamente inteligente, además de ser bailarina, porrista y practicar kendo.

CRONOLOGIA:

1.- temporadas de los padrinos mágicos: se enamora de Timmy Turner y vive algunas aventuras en dimsdale que casi siempre olvida por los deseo que mas utiliza su gran amor (deseo que todo vuelva a la normalidad y nadie recuerde nada)

2.- adiós Dimsdale: en algún momento Tootie deja la ciudad y se va vivir con su tío el cual viajaba de ciudad en ciudad por su trabajo (el cual es desconocido para la pequeña), después de un tiempo muda a megaville con su tío.

3.- una nueva ciudad y nuevos amigos: en megaville Tootie conoce a Susy, ambas se vuelven inseparable y fundan el club de sensei Jack del cual ambas tienen un amor platónico (ppgd).

4.- Bellota: después de las llegadas de las chicas y su enfrentamiento contra Dexter y el robot de mojo, Tootie se vuelve una admiradora de la pelinegra de las chicas superpoderosa, hasta llegar a formar un club de fans (ppgd).

5.- la invasión: Tootie participa en el acto de ballet cuando son atacados por los cluster, la chica llena de miedo solo puede confiar en que bellota les salvara (ppgd).

6.- el primer amor no se olvida, el plan "bellotaXbucht": eventos desconocidos.

ESTA ES SU CRONOLOGIA POR EL MOMENTO

Bucth: Hola mi nombre es Bucth y estoy aquí para contar la historia en lugar de Darkmagic, ya que este no durmió mucho y se desvelo por terminar de leer el manga de doubt rabbit.

Butch: Así que comencemos con este capitulo con el libreto que darkmagic me dejo.

Butch: un momento, pero que es esto que leo, casi no aparezco, de echo este capitulo es protagonizada por la machorra y sus hermanas, que aburrido (ojeo el libreto mientras murmuro aburrido, hasta que me detengo en una pagina muy adelanta del fanfic en cuestión).

Butch: a fin encontré un capitulo que yo y mis hermanos protagonizamos, y para no aburrirlos con cursilerías pasemos directo a la acción

...

Brick se alejó de sus hermanos y empezó a buscar a la misteriosa chica en un gran deshuesadero de autos en aquella noche tenebrosa.

En unos autos cercanos se hoyo el ruido que producía el raspar con algo filoso la pintura de los carros

Brick lanzo una esfera de energía a dicho lugar de donde salió velozmente un hombre con eran unos ojos oscuros y siniestros, estaban bordeados de negro, y Una sonrisa larga, tan horrenda. En sus manos traía un cuchillo

Hombre: no es hora de que duermas

En otro lugar yo me encontraba volando dentro de un panteón.

En una tumba se encontraba aquella chica que buscaba, la cual cargaba un feo muñeco de peluche parecido a un oso con ojos de rojos y lleno de sangre

Silbido: así que tu nos encontraste Bucth

Peluche: jejeje, que mala suerte tienes- hablo el feo peluche mientras mostraba unos horripilantes colmillos.

...

Bucth: un momento por que yo soy el que tiene que enfrentarse a la chica y a su muñeco feo.

Yo (darkmagic) acabo de despertar y le contesto.

Darkmagic: te enfrentas a ella ya que es la rival de tu contraparte, y por lo tanto tu rival, pero cuanto he dormido para que vayas en esa parte del fic.

Brick aparece por detrás de mi y contesta.

Brick: en realidad Bucth se aburrió de las primeras partes así que (Butch le tapa la boca impidiendo que Brick hablara.

Bucth: no le hagas caso Darkmagic y continúa con el fic.

Yo les miro raro pero decido continuar.

...

El mas pequeños de los rowdy se abriendo en el bosque afuera de megaville, iba rumbo a una mansión abandonado, de la cual se decía que estaba embrujada, pero en realidad era una tapadera ya que dicha mansión es el hogar de los vengadores, pero esto no lo sabia el azul.

Boomer oyó el crujir de una rama y dijo con miedo.

Boomer: qui...quien es.

Nadie contesto, y boomer empezó a tener mas miedo, ya que empezó a sentir como algo empezaba a acercarse. Una mano le toco por la espalda y bommer voltio lentamente ysin respirar y... Observo que era su amigo Dexter.

Boomer pudo respirar con tranquilidad y dijo.

Boomer: eres tu Dexter creí que era un horrible ser con largos tentaculos o algo asi.

Boomer observo que Dexter estaba muuy palido y observaba algo detras de Boomer.

Boomer: que...que te pasa...

Dexter no contesto y Boomer volvió a girarse y observo...

A un ser sin rostro con brazos y piernas delgadas y largas, de su espalda brotaban 8 tentaculos y estaba vestido con un traje negro.

...

Hola que asen- hablo alguien de repente y bucth grito y soltó a Brick el cual se acercó a mi

Bucth: idiota me asustasteis.

Boomer: jajaja, gritasteis como niñita.

Butch: a quien le dices niñita, idiota.

Mientras los hermanos pelean, Brick me conto lo que Boomer había echo, así que mire a Bucth con ira

Darkmagic: que el hizo que?

Butch se dio cuenta de que Brick me había contado.

Butch: yo tengo una buena explicación.

Darkmagic: Brick encárgate de él.

Mientras Brick y Bucth se enfrentan les pediré que olviden lo anterior y empezare el verdadero capitulo de este mes.

...

Capitulo 2.1: el baile de silbido.

El día domingo se les dijo a los alumnos, por medio de una carta, que los salones serian revueltos por el ingreso de nuevos alumnos, y los alumnos tuvieron vareadas reacciones.

Casa de Tootie

Tootie observa la carta de la escuela.

Tootie: así que los grupos han sido divididos, y yo estaré en el C.- hablo con una voz seria que no demostraba sorpresa ante lo ocurrido.

Casa de Susy.

HAAAAAA- la pequeña grita con emoción por su celular, asiendo que la persona con la que esta hablando casi suelte su celular por el grito.

-podrías bajar la voz- hablo con molestia, por su celular, la amiga super de susy.

Susy: es que estoy muy feliz, estaremos en el mismo salón.

Casa de mandy.

Mandy: Es una gran tontería que los grupos se dividiera.

Mandy tira su carta y su viejo amigo Billy la recoge.

Billy: Mandy estarás el grupo B, y yo estaré en el grupo F, pero aun nos seguiremos viendo no es así, ya que somos muy grandes amigos.- dice estúpidamente

ED, EDD, y EDDY.

Eddy: genial estaremos en el mismo grupo, el F.

Los tres D chocan las manos por la noticia.

Dexter.

Dexter dejo la carta a un lado de una mesa de su laboratorio secreto, le había tocado el grupo A pero no tenia tiempo para pensar en su nuevo grupo, ya que su mente y su corazón estaba dividido en dos chicas.

Olga (lalavava)

Olga: estaré en el grupo A, me pregunto en que grupo estará...

Olga inconsciente mente se toca los labios mientras piensa en Dexter.

Gumball.

El gato azul hablaba por teléfono con su amiga fantasmal.

-así es carrie, yo, mi hermano y penny estaremos en el mismo grupo, y en que grupo estas tu Carrie.

Carrie: el E contesto con una voz monótona.

Gumball: enserio (estaba sorprendido), ese es mi grupo.

Chowder.

La extraña criatura comelona estaba gritando por las calles a cada rato.

Chowder: estaré en el grupo D, estaré en el grupo D (sigue repitiendo)

A los lejos una pequeña coneja-gato-oso de color rosa llamada Panini (no es publicidad a las estampas panini)

Panini: que mi chowder estará en el D, seremos separados- dice con tristeza mientras suelta la carta de la escuela que indica que su grupo será el B.

Casa de Otto Osworth

Otto abrió la carta y suspiro.

Otto: tal y como el tiempo estaba escrito, estoy en el grupo D, y aunque quisiera estar en el grupo de Dexter y Bombón, ese lugar le corresponde a otra persona, dentro de poco los RRB llegaran.

Casa de los membrana.

Gaz se encontraba jugando su videojuego, a su lado se hallaba un papel que rezaba grupo B

(Nota: grupos de los alumnos.

Grupo A: Bombón, Olga, Dexter, Boomer.

Grupo B: Mandy, Burbuja, Panini, Gaz.

Grupo C: Bellota, Bucth, Suzy, Tootie.

Grupo D: Betty, Brick, Chowder, Otto.

Grupo E: Carrie, Gumball, Darwin, Penny

Grupo F: Billy, Edd, Ed, Eddy

Estos son los alumnos que han aparecido hasta el momento)

Y así el domingo termino y faltaban 7 días para el encuentro entre rowdy y power que pasaron rápidamente.

Día Lunes.

Se oyen disparan de pistola en el bosque, si alguien se internara el aquel bosque que se dice embrujado, por ser el bosque de la mansión de los vengadores, encontraría a una bella chica de ojos violetas y cabello largo que cualquiera llegaría a enamorarse de ella por sus poderes hipnóticos, ella estaba entrenando con sus armas, 2 pistolas de 9 mm.

Tres gatos de exóticos colores, uno dorado, otro blanco y el ultimo negro le observaban, el gato negro ¿hablo?

Gato negro: no hay duda, tienen una mejor unión con tus pistolas que solo comparten tu esencia, que con el arco que compartían nuestra esencias.

Silbido: tal vez tengas razón Bee...pero... son mas débiles en potencia que mi arco.

Bee (gato negro): tienes razón pero son mas resistentes.

Silbido: resistentes.

Ante aquellas palabras silbido recordó lo que le sucedió ase poco.

Flash back variados:

Silbido observaba un cielo rojo y una tierra muerta.

Reloj: este es el mundo original de Him I

...

Los 2 viajeros y la vengadora estaban en una cueva con pinturas rupestres, silbido observa la pintura de un sujeto que portaba lo que parecía una varita de madera con punta de estrella, al parecer el sujeto tenia alas en la espalda.

...

Silbido observaba como su arco empezaba a romperse ante el pode del protector del agujero dimensional al mundo de Him, un ser conocido como cabeza de pirámide.

...

Silbido había terminado muy mal de su enfrentamiento, los 2 viajeros se le acercaron y silbido pudo oír algo, en ese algo aun ahora pensaba.

Reloj: no hay duda ella es la hija de...

Paradoja: te importaría guardar el secreto.

Reloj: ellos lo sabe.

Paradoja: ...SI... después de todo esa es la razón por la que pertenece a los vengadores, era su destino ser amigos... como lo fueron Oswald y el primer Him

Día Martes.

En la ciudad de Robotboy, este fue capturado por un rejuvenecido Kamikase, que planea su venganza ante los Rowdy.

Día Miércoles.

-por favor déjenme salir, ya no quiero seguir sufriendo- hablo un irreconocible Peludito.

En la jaula continua el ser sin rostro observaba a oráculo.

Ser sin rostro: dime lo que ves oráculo, si me lo dices intentare liberarte de tu prisión.

Oráculo: jajaja, no hay futuro, tu destino esta marcado por una bala de alguien similar a ti, ella vive en megaville, y vendrá con mi salvadora, uno perecerá para que sea libre, y ese serás tu, jajaja.

Ser sin rostro: ya lo veremos mi viejo amigo oráculo. (Si algo pudiera mostrar su rostro esto seria una gran furia)

Día Jueves:

En la casa de la doctora Wakeman una robot adolecente abría los ojos, y observaba a su madre y a su amigo Sheldon los cuales lloraban lagrimas de alegría.

Doctora Wakeman: Bienvenido a la vida, mi querida hija Jenny- decía con lagrimas en los ojos.

Jenny 2.0 había vuelto, mas fuerte que nunca.

Día Viernes.

Las chicas superpoderosas habían llegado velozmente al banco mas grande de Megaville, el cual decía que estaba siendo robado, pero al llegar los ladrones yacían inconscientes, y los policías solos les dijeron que tres niños, un pelirrojo, un pelirrubio y un pelinegro habían detenido el robo, las chicas se fueron pensando en los misteriosos héroes.

En otra casa el profesor Brisbane y la comadrejas felicitaban al os chicos.

Día Sábado.

-por que aun no hemos atacado a los Rowdy- decía con impaciencia un rejuvenecido kamikase que se hospedaba en la mansión de los vengadores.

No enorme bestia que acompañaba a silbido le gruño a este.

Silbido: Calma Bee, Kamikase solo tienes que esperar 2 días y los chicos serán tuyos, una vez que les utilicemos de carnada para atraer a las chicas, Bombón veremos quien es la chica mas lista del planeta.- hablo la enmascarada con su voz de hombre.

Día Domingo

En una dimensión alterna conocida como OOO un viajero del tiempo se materializaba ante una cueva, el viajero se introdujo en este, en dicho cueva vivía un ser con apariencia demoniaca.

Paradoja: estas listo para volver ellos.

El ser demoniaco mostro una sonrisa perversa.

Escuela megaville.

El director de la prestigiosa primaria de megaville, El principal Skarr se dirigía a su oficina con paso tranquilo a revisar las solicitudes de sus maestros para tomar la subdirección, al abrir su oficina encontró una visita nada agradable.

Principal Skarr: que asunto trae al director de la primaria rival a mi escuela (hablo con cierta molestia)

- esa no es una manera de hablarle a tu viejo amigo- hablo el visitante.

Principal Skarr: jajaja, amigos si como no tu siempre a deseado mi puesto Benedito Jr

El archirrival de los chicos del bario sonrió y dijo con calma.

Padre: que equivocado estas viejo amigo, yo solo quería pertenecer a la escuela White y dejar la deprimente escuela Black, si quería tu puesto pero ya comprendí que no puedo tenerle, así que he decidido dejar la directiva de Black y rogarte que me aceptaras como tu subdirector, amigo.

Skarr: no será que quieres ver si tu propuesta funciona, ya que si falla, caerás muy bajo, que llegarías a tener suerte si Etsu (creo que deben saber quien es si han puesto atención al fic), te deja trabajar en su prescolar como conserje.

Padre: es cierto pero confió en que la división dará buenos resultados, no hay duda que es un peligro para los chicos sin superadores estar con los que poseen poderes.

Skarr: son solo tonterías, puedes crear esa fachada pero sospecho que tienes otra cosa en mente, y por eso te aceptara como subdirector, para tenerte vigilado ex Director de la escuela elemental megaville Black.

Y así los 7 días pasaron y el lunes llego.

Casa de los Rowdy.

Bucth aun no despertaba y de echo estaba hasta roncando, por que sus hermanos decidieron

Marcharse sin despertarle.

Al llegar los rowdy se separaron y Boomer se perdió y encontró a una conejita? Rosa llorando.

Boomer se acercó y le pregunto por qué lloraba.

Panini: no te importa.

Boomer intento hacerle plática y Panini empezó a calmarse, al final le dijo que ella fue separada de su novio.

Aunque Boomer sentía tristeza por su nueva amiga, tenia que llegar a su nuevo salón, así que le mencionado a su nueva amiga donde estaba dicho salón.

Panini le dijo que estaba cerca de su salón y que le llevaría con gusto para agradecerle.

La chica conejo y el menor de los rowdy se dirigieron rumbo al salón de panini para después ir al salón de bommer, y lo inevitable sucedió.

Un choque entre dos pelirrubios, Boomer...y burbuja, ambos cayeron al suelo sin er a la otra persona, el primero en levantarse fue Boomer, y le tendió la mano a la pelirrubia, los ojos de Boomer miraron a los ojos de burbuja.

Boomer: yo lo siento –dijo; "esos ojos son similares a los de burbuja" pensó con intriga.

Mientras burbuja no podía apartar la vista de boomer admirando y perdiéndose en esos ojos.

Un encuentro que tarde o temprano debería suceder, y este encuentro cambiara en rumbo de todo, para bien o para mal.

...

Mansión de los vengadores.

Bienvenido a la zona secreta de la mansión de los vengadores... Futuro líder Dexter.

El ser futuro del chico genio veía como una puerta secreta de la habitación de ellos se abría ante el.

Dexter F: la original guarida de una de las tres supercomputadoras de ellos esta esperándome.

Fin de la primera parte.

Próximamente segunda parte y la biografía de silbido.


	17. capitulo 2-1-2

BIOGRAFIAS: SILBIDO (ENTRE LAS HADAS Y EL AMOR VERDADERO SOLO UNA ES REAL, LA PREGUNTA ES CUAL).

NOMBRE:¿?

ALIAS ACTUAL: Silbido

ALIAS ANTERIORES: Trixie Tang, (es la foto del recuadro de los vengadores), flecha justiciera (Brigthburg).

FAMILIARES: ¿?

AMIGOS: el grupo que conforma los Vengadores

ENEMIGOS: la sociedad, el equipo de Dr X, los Rodwy y las power, Shadow X.

BASE DE OPERACIONES: Megaville.

ESTATUS: Neutral

OCUPACIÓN: posiblemente sea una estudiante de primaria

COLOR DE OJOS: Violeta

CABELLO: negro

GENERO: femenino

ORIGEN: es una niña que al parecer tuvo un amor no correspondido, el rechazo de dicho amor, hizo que se mudara de hogar, en su nuevo hogar, la chica gano el nombre de flecha justiciera, el rumor de sus increíbles hazañas atrajo la atención de ellos, quien le encomendó una misión, detener a shiva, una miembro de la sociedad del murciélago rojo, después de eso Ellos le ofreció un puesto entre sus vengadores, al principio esta se negó, pero ahora es una de mas fieles ayudantes de ellos.

CARICATURA: ¡? (Todo apunta a que es un oc o un posible personaje de los padrinos magicos)

PODERES: puede hipnotizar al sexo masculino (sin importar la edad) con su gran belleza, además poseía unas flechas que tenían varias sorpresas (explotaban, creaban nubes de agua, electrizaban, quemaban, congelaban, se volvían ectoplasmicas, etc), lamentablemente las flechas se perdieron en la invasión al mundo de Him, ahora utiliza un par de pistolas, una pistola glock 18 de 9mm que al parecer evaporiza al oponente (aunque podría ser que en realidad le transporte a otra dimensión), y una desert eagle magnum de 12.7mm que aun no utiliza.

CRONOLOGIA:

1.-corazon hecho pedazos: "por que no me dejas de molestar, yo jamás me enamoraría de ti, me das miedo chica obsesiva, y eres demasiado fea, además eres hermana de la chica que ha hecho mi vida un desastre, yo... te odio al igual que tu hermana, aléjate de mi". Esas palabras que le dijo de su primer amor, palabras de la única persona que hacia girar su patética vida, le marcaron para siempre.

2.-flecha justiciera: a raíz de su rechazo, la chica acepto la oferta de su tío de mudarse con el a la ciudad de brightburg, en donde nació la heroína Flecha justiciera, una heroína que detestaba el amor, y que para burlarse del dios cupido utilizaba un arsenal de flechas, y para los villanos era un verdadero misterio, el origen de esta heroína y de sus mágicos poderes

3.- la sociedad del murciélago rojo: a parte de ser flecha justiciera, silbido tenia una secreta agencia de detectives de lo sobrenatural, y una tarde un chico misterioso, le contrato para investigar un caso que sin que lo sospechara silbido estaba relacionado con un misterioso culto religioso jamado la sociedad del murciélago rojo, un culto que se había vuelto muy popular y que ocultaba temibles secretos, secretos que a las espaldas de ellos estaba dispuesta a averiguar.

4.- ellos. amor o gusto: aunque al principio detestaba al chico de ojos rosas, con el paso del tiempo, silbido empezó a admirar al líder de los vengadores, su admiración es tal que ahora no sabe lo que siente su corazón un simple gusto, o su roto corazón a empezado a arreglarse, sea cual sea, silbido no quiere volver a sufrir por amor, así que oculta sus sentimientos, aunque hay veces que no puede ocultarlos y se pone muy furiosa por cierta peli rosa que roba la atención de ellos.

5.- la dimensión de him: después de la desaparición de ellos y el sellado parcial de la dimensión de him, silbido, paradoja y reloj se internaron en la antigua dimensión de him I para sellar las almas antiguas de los anteriores reyes Him, en dicho lugar silbido se enfrentó con un cabeza de pirámide guardián, en el proceso el guardián destruyo la arma de silbido y al finalizar la pelea en un estado inconsciente, la chica oyó el nombre de oswald, una persona que al parecer estaba relacionado con ella.

6.-las chicas superpoderosas y el plan de Kamikaze: silbido rescato al primer enemigo de los rowdy para que derrotara a las chicas superpoderosas, chicas que al parecer detesta, principalmente su líder, ahora el plan para destruir a las chicas superpoderosas se pondrá en marcha.

Capitulo2.1.2 el baile de silbido (el baile de aniquilación parte 1 completa)

Tootie caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a su nuevo salón cuando choco con un chico pelirosa, el chico le agarro la mano para que esta no cayera al suelo y se diera un sentón.

Chico misterioso: yo lo siento mucho- dijo el pelirosa.

Tootie: no te preocupes.

Tootie se alejó mientras el chico peli rosa sonríe misteriosamente a sus espaldas.

El chico pelirosa(quien será, si prestaron atención al fic lo sabrán) entro a su salón, el 1A y observo a una peli naranja que platicaba con un chico de lentes que también de cabello naranja, los demás alumnos estaban platicando entre ellos como los pelinaranjas, todos esperaban a su tutor, al cabo de un rato la puerta se abrió y los alumnos guardaron silencio creyendo que era el profesor, pero solo era un distraído rubio, bombon le observo y se le hizo vagamente familiar.

El salón 1B la cosa estaba igual que el 1ª, aunque un grupito de 2 chicas con auras oscuras (mandy, gaz) alejaban al resto a excepción de una sonriente burbuja, aunque ahora esta no sonreía, ya que pensaba en el chico pelirubio que encontró camino a su salón, al parecer la pelirubio se sentía atraída por el chico.

En el salón 1C el club de fans de jack grita ya que este era su tutor, bellota estaba muy sonrojada.

En el salón 1D brick era rodeado por varias chicas asiendo que betty sintiera una extraña punzada en el estomago.

En el salón 1E

En un lado estaban gumball y sus amigos estaban asiendo un buen relajo

Y en el ultimo grupo...

LUCHARAN, MUCHA LUCHA (bienvenidos al nuevo votatoon, ahora usando tu celular o a través de nuestra pagina wed podrás votar "publicidad a cartoon netkwok")

La pulga de mucha lucha salía volando por la puerta, al parecer un chico de ropas felinas le había arrojado, era un verdadero desastre que mejor no quiero seguir platicando de ese grupo.

Pero mientras todos los alumnos estaban en clase un chico de cabellos negros que respondía al nombre de Bucth acababa de despertar, y se dirigía velozmente a la escuela primaria Megaville, sin sospechar que no llegaría por que un científico rejuvenecido le observaba con el espejo magico que ellos tenia y que silbido le había otorgado.

Jajajaja que comience el plan para destruir a las chicas superpoderosas, mi querido súbito robotboy captura con vida al rowdy verde jajaja- habla el malvado rival de los rowdy, el temible kamikase.

Varios misiles se dirigieron a un distraído rowdy.

En la casa de utonio tocan el timbre y el buen profesor abre la puerta encontrándose con un muy viejo amigo.

Utonio: Brisban "diminutivo de brisbane", cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo, aun no puedo creer que me haigas hablado para decirme que te mudarías a saltadilla con tus hijos adoptivos, y que querías que te ayudara a buscar hospedaje.

Brisbane: si que a pasado un buen tiempo Jonh, desde que empecé a trabajar para el gobierno, después de la creación de la sustancia X.

Utonio: cierto, y dime como esta Dav "se refiere a david, el hermano de Brisbane".

Brisbane guarda silencio, y después dice: al tanto por contarte viejo amigo.

De regreso a la escuela a la hora de la comida.

Los rumores corren como pólvora y aunque hay bastantes rumores de los nuevos alumnos pero hay tres rumores que están en boca de todos, el primero habla sobre el chico felino que se a enfrentado a los mas rudos del grupo F, sin sufrir ningún rasguño

El segundo trata sobre una misteriosa nueva alumna de gran belleza que pasa mucho tiempo entre clases en la azote del edificio de los salones de primero, todo los chicos que le observan se enamoran, pero cuando un chico sube esta desaparece sin dejar rastro.

La última trata sobre el chico pelirojo que ha cautivado el corazón de las chicas del grupo 1D, que a parte de ser guapo y amable es un genio, su nombre era Brick.

El último rumor no tardaría en llegar a las heroínas regionales de saltadilla, para ser precisos a Bellota.

Me pregunto que tan guapo será el chico del grupo D, que suerte tiene las niñas de ese grupo- dijo una emocionada Suzy a Bellota y Tootie.

Bellota no hacia mucho caso ya que eso no le interesaba mucho, mas le interesaba el poder del supuesto chico felino del F.

Tootie: oí que su nombre era Brick Xemar y que era pelirrojo, y que tiene dos hermanos.

Bellota oyó las frases de Tootie: "un momento, Brick, pelirrojo, no será... no imposible por que el líder de los latosos estaría en nuestra escuela, pero tal vez..."

Bellota: Tootie, sabes de pura casualidad el nombre de sus hermanos.

Tootie: son Boomer que al parecer esta en el grupo de tu hermana, que también dices que es muy guapo y pelirrubio, y el ultimo que no vino pero que va estar es nuestro grupo, creo que se llama Bucth.

Bellota: no debe de ser una coincidencia, es imposible que sean ellos "por que no oí su nombre cuando jack paso lista, claro no estaba prestando mucha atención.

Suzy: pasa algo bellota.

Bellota: discúlpenme, yo tengo que ir a ver a mis hermanas.

Con los rowdy y Betty dentro del salón 1D.

Brick observaba a su hermano menor el cual había entrado a su salón con un semblante nervioso y preocupado

Brick: pasa algo malo.

Boomer: no pasa nada Brick- mintió mientras recordaba el momento en que el profesor de su salón tomo lista- "él dijo Bombón Utonio, si las chicas están en la escuela...no quiero imaginar que podría llegar a pasar"

Brick: como sea.

Brick observo por la ventana y su vista se fijo en 2 chicas una pelirroja y una rubia.

Boomer observo la mirada de intriga de su hermano mayor y quiso ver que perturbaba a su frio hermano, por lo que se acercó a la ventana lo que observo le sorprendió.

En el patio Bombón platicaba con la chica con la que había chocado, al poco tiempo una pelinegro se les junto.

Boomer: "imposible ellas tres son" pensó con nerviosismo.

Brick: esas chicas se parecer... a las...chicas... superpoderosas.

Betty: las chicas superpoderosas?

Boomer: pero que tonterías dices, deben de ser unas estudiantes normales, y no las chicas superdoresas- ahora estaba mas nervioso que nunca y su hermano lo noto.

Brick: vamos a preguntarle si son las chicas superpoderosas- brick abrió la ventana.

Boomer: por que deberíamos de hacer eso, de todas las escuelas en el mundo, por que ellas vendrían a nuestro salón.

Brick: dijisteis salón boomer.

Boomer hablo velozmente por los nervios: yo yo yo yo... quise decir... escuela, si escuela...porque es imposible, yo jamás estaría en el mismo salón que una supertonta..., no podría estar en el mismo salón que la come libros de bombón...- al darse cuanta de su error y la mirada fría de su hermano mayor guardo silencio.

Brick hablo con una voz helada: son ellas verdad BOOMER.

Boomer:...siiiiii

Ante la respuesta Brick abrió la ventana y salió volando rumbo a las chicas superpoderosas.

Boomer le siguió.

Betty: esperen-la chica al no poder volar salió rápidamente del salón.

Mientras eso sucedió bellota había puesto al tanto a sus hermanas.

Bombón: los rowdyruff boys están en la escuela.

Burbuja: tal vez sea una simple coincidencia.

Bombón: o tal vez no ese chico Boomer se me hacia muy conocido, y cuando el profesor dijo mi nombre noto como el parecía muy nervioso y me observaba de ves en cuando.

III: Rosadita- oyó la lider y observo el cielo en donde un pelirojo y un rubio se acercaban a ellas.

Bombon: Brick "no hay duda, son los rowdy"

Burbuja: tu...- dijo mientras observaba al rubio

Boomer: hola burbuja

Bellota: idiota donde esta tu hermano- se dirige al líder.

Brick: hola a ti también marimacha.

Bellota se enfado y salió disparada hacia el cielo, le lanzo un puñetazo al líder de los rowdy el cual esquivo para contratacar con una patada que mando al suelo a la verde.

Burbuja: bellota- la pequeña preparo unas esferas azules que lanzo al líder de los rowdy, pero estas fueron desviadas por un bate de energía que sostenía el menor de los rowdy.

Mientras las chicas superpoderosas pelaban por medio del espejo de ellos Kamikase observa la batalla.

Un robot que respondía al nombre de robotboy llego a la mansión de los vengadores y deposito el cuerpo inerte de Bucth a los pies de su nuevo amo Kamikase.

Kamikase: excelente Robotboy.

¡?: Veo que has finalizado exitosamente la primera parte del plan baile de aniquilación de silbido- hablo una voz lúgubre.

Kamikase: es correcto Bee, aunque aun pienso que todo este plan es estúpido si me dejaras encargarme de una vez por todas de las chicas...

Bee: aras lo que mi ama ordene humano.

Kamikase: esta bien, pero una vez que finalicemos el plan estos chicos, los rowdy serán míos para su total investigación, me divertiré demasiado al diseccionarlos.

Bee: si pero por el momento debes dejarle vivo y sin maltratarle tanto kamikase, por el momento yo seguiré con la segunda parte del plan de cuatro partes.

Fin del capitulo.

En el próximo capitulo el plan seguirá en marcha y esta vez las chicas serán las que pierdan a un integrante en manos del moustruoso Bee, todo esto en SILBIDO MOUSTRUOSO.


	18. no es capitulo

Tendré que disculparme, sé que esperan el próximo capítulo, pero lamentablemente mi computadora sufrió un virus conocido como pantalla negra de la muerte, y como su nombre lo indica, mato toda mi información, intente de todo para salvar mi disco duro, desde asedar al administrador y desde ahí activar el escritorio, hasta lo más extremo, que fue cambia el por otro , que la termino de corromper, al final no tuve de otra que formatear, y ya que no tenía nada para guardar mi información, todo quedo en el lindo, intentare publicar pero no estoy tan seguro de poder subir un capitulo este mes, así que de nuevo pido disculpas.


End file.
